Vinland's Legacy
by 101stellastella
Summary: Vinland, the newest Norwegian settlement, has been exploring the land around her home and finds that she and the Nordics are not alone. This fact is something that Native America is not happy about. Native America is suspicious of the new, strange people she finds on her shores. When the spirits give her a menacingly vague prophecy, Native America finds herself trusting the Nordics
1. Chapter 1

Aiyana hid in the bushes and watched as strange ships lined the horizon. Four men came off one of the larger ships, looking around. She frowned. These men looked completely different than the ones she was used to. They were extremely pale, one of the men having nearly white hair. There was the one with white hair and purple eyes, the one with spiky wheat colored hair and a bright smile, one who's stare made her stomach uneasy, and a shorter, yellowed hair man who seemed friendly with the scary one.

She frowned. There was another thing that made her on edge, aside from their sickly complexions. They had a strange aura about them, strong and powerful ones that both drew her to them and sent chills down her spine. "I must consult Mother about this. Something is wrong," she said, frowning as the direction of the wind changed as she did so. Aiyanna snuck backward, clutching her spear, and ran as fast as she could.

A few minutes later she came to a clearing with a small pond and long grass surrounding it. Aiyanna stood at the edge of the clearing and lowered her head respectfully. "Permission to enter your home Mother," she said quietly. The branches of the trees behind her gently pushed her in. "You know you don't need to ask for permission child. What is it that put you in such a glum mood?" said a cheerful voice coming from the pond.

Aiyanna sat down by the pond, looking in to see an ancient but youthful woman's face in the pond, Mother Earth. "Mother, strange men have appeared on the shores. They look incredibly sick but yet...they have a certain aura of power about them. It's nothing I've encountered before, she said. Mother Earth raised an eyebrow. "Sickly yet powerful? Aiyanna, I'm going to need more of an description though I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about," she said.

Aiyanna frowned but quickly described the four men. "I didn't hear them speak so I don't know if they know our language. Perhaps I should have asked them if they needed healing or medicine," she said before spotting the serious look on Mother Earth's face. "What is it Mother...Are they dangerous?" she asked. Mother Earth looked up at Aiyanna. "I knew this was going to happen, but it's so much sooner than I thought it would have. I must have lost track of time…" she said absentmindedly.

"Mom, who are these people…" Aiyanna's eyes widened. "Are they spirits? Like the one that's been following me?" she asked, leaning forward. Earth blinked and looked up. "Spirits? Aiyanna, you haven't told me about the spirits...What are they saying? You should have told me they were talking to you," she said. Aiyanna gave her mother a shy smile. "It was a few years ago, I forget how many. I was going to tell you about it, but I forgot when Chippewea needed me to help him bring in the harvest," she said.

Earth raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Tell me about these spirits. I hope this isn't the only odd thing you have told me about," she said. Aiyanna nodded. "There's a spirit that takes on the appearance of a little girl. At least, I believe it's a spirit. The girls is pale and has hair of wheat tied into braids and icey blue eyes. She is different from most of the spirits I have encountered, however.

"She appears to get a little older everytime I see her. When I first saw her, she appeared about five years old. The next time, she was only six, despite it being two years since I've seen her. She has a certain aura about her, though different. I feel drawn to her but not scared or threatened in anyway, though I am very weary of her. The girl feels very familiar. That is why I believe her to be a spirit of some sort, though after seeing those men...I'm not sure. Mother, who...what are they?" she asked.

"They are like you, daughter. They are representations of the land and its people," said Mother Earth simply. Aiyanna stared at her. "What? There are others?!" she asked. The lips of Mother Earth quirked. "Yes child. They are my children and grandchildren. These men, however, from what the animals and wind tells me, are children of my daughter Scandinavia. They represent lands across the ocean that you have never seen before. Norway, like his mother, has the Sight and magic. It's quite possible you two would get along," said her mother.

Aiyanna frowned. "How did they get here? The ocean is endless. You never spoke to me of other lands before. What is it that they want?" she asked. Mother Earth sighed. "Aiyanna, perhaps they just want to explore. This is the first time you've encountered outsiders. You should do your best at giving them the best impression possible. I'm sure they wish you no harm...You do not want to become enemies with them," said Earth.

Aiyanna narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Why is that? I am sure I can handle them. They're only four men. I'm sure I could separate them and take care of them that way...that is, unless you find favor with them mother…" she said. Mother Earth sighed, a branch bending forward to cause ripples as she rubbed her forehead. "Aiyanna, I favor no one, though know that I love you. There are few of my decendants that have as deep of a connection of me as you do. Unfortunately, the few that have existed are no longer," she said.

Aiyanna blinked. "No longer….but Mother, I can't-people like me cannot die so long as the land is alive. We cannot get old so long as our civilizations are in their prime. Even injuries, no matter how major or minor, effect us for too long. Time does not touch us," she said. Earth shook her head. "We are not gods Aiyanna. We may be frozen in time but that does not mean it cannot touch us. Even being frozen isn't guarenteed for we all grow and change. To not realize that would be foolish," she said.

Aiyanna sighed. "I'm sorry mother but I'm upset that you didn't inform me of this earlier. So it is possible that they could hurt me….or worse?" she asked. "Unfortunately, my dear, yes. That is why I wish for you to tread carefully. Contact the spirits before you make any foolhearty choices. I do not want you doing anything blindly. Also, burn the flames elsewhere, faraway from this place. I do not know if they will understand its significance. I'll meet you when you have found a place for the fire," said her mother.

Aiyanna nodded, starting to get up before she paused. "Mother...what is that girl? Is she a spirit or one of us….or a spirit of one of us?" she asked, shuddering at the idea of the ghost of a former landmass following her around for unknown reasons. Mother Earth frowned slightly, closing her eyes as she concentrated. "She feels like a decendant of Scandinavia...As for her name and why she is here, I believe the spirits will tell it best. Ask them your questions, but remember child, ask them carefully," she said.

Aiyanna nodded as she got up. "Yes mother. I'll meet you in the usual spot," she said before turning around and leaving the clearing. Once outside of the clearing, she whistled a low toon, hearing an animal cry in response. Within seconds, a large buffalo stood before her. "Let's go to the pit Cheveyo. We have spirits to call upon. Did you have fun grazing?" she asked. The buffalo nodded and knelt so she could climb on.

Aiyanna climbed the buffalo and pet his head. "Thank you for the ride. I'll be sure to find you some berries when we get home, alright?" she asked. Cheveyo gave a happy grunt before starting to walk forward. A good five minutes after they had left the clearning, Aiyanna spotted a flash of white hiding behind the trees. Aiyanna frowned. "Whoa Cheveyo," she said, placing a hand on the top of the animal's head. Aiyanna looked around.

"I know you're there. I know you're not a spirit. Come out child. I'm like you. I also represent the land," she announced, hoping the girl had not ran away though that rarely occurs. Usually, the girl would watch her for a few seconds before disappearing when Aiyanna had her back turned. The girl had not come out. "Child, I won't hurt you. I want to talk," she said. There was a hesitation and the girl stepped out from behind the tree, still partially hidden behind it.

Aiyanna looked over the girl. She had a thin, strange cloth on and waist long honey colored hair and eyes the color of violets. The girl tugged at a small braid hanging from the left side of her face. "Can you understand me girl?" she asked, using the language she spoke when she had several of her children with different languages in the same place. The girl hesitated once more before nodding.

"What is your name child? My name is Aiyanna, though I may also be called Native America," said Aiyanna, looking at the kid with a bit of shock. _She is like me...but how is this possible?_ "M-My name is Dagny….b-but you could call me Vinland," said the girl quietly. The girl appeared to be about seven, which surprised Aiyanna. It had only been a year since she last seen the child. Perhaps the pale faces were more prone to aging like normal humans.

"Where do you live Vinland? Or do you prefer Dagny?" asked Aiyanna. Dagny pointed to the northeast. "Over there...and I like Dagny...I gave it to myself after I heard one of the women on the ship being called that. It sounds pretty," she said. Aiyanna nodded. "Do you know who those men are?" she asked. Dagny frowned. "What men?" she asked. Aiyanna gives her a confused look. "The men with the ships. The four men that look like you. From what Mother Earth told me, they are also representations of land, but of lands far away," she said.

The girl frowned. "Mother Earth...You mean the lady that sometimes talks to me in the brooks?" she asked. Aiyanna managed a smile. "Yes. That's why I call them babbling brooks, she loses focus a lot easier when she appears through them. But what do you know of those men?" she said. Dagny shrugged. "I don't know much about them...they scare me a little," she said, taking a step back to hide behind her tree.

Aiyanna frowned. "What do you mean? Have they threatened you?" she asked. Dagny shook her head, peaking out from behind the tree. "No...but the tall one looks scary. And they're different from the people I see here. I don't know if they're nice or not," she said. Aiyanna looked at the child. "You should go talk to them. From what Mother tells me, they are your siblings. I'm sure they'll help you," she said.

Dagny shook her head and looked at Aiyanna shyly. "You're less scary...and you're a girl too….You're also the first person like me that I've seen here since I woke up in the forest," she said. Aiyanna frowned. She was not about to take this child under her wing, not when there was still a strong possibility this girl posed a danger to her and her people. "I'm sure the scary one is nicer than he seems...Cheveyo here scared me at first but now we're good friends. Try to introduce yourself," she said. Cheveyo snorted as if to say 'that's a lie.' Aiyanna decided to ignore him.

Dagny gave Aiyanna a hopeful look. "You really think so? ….I suppose you're right. I'm going to go and talk to them! I'll let you know how it turns out! Bye Aiyanna!" said Dagny excitedly, making Aiyanna blink in surprise at the sudden change in personality. Dagny waved at her before turning around and running in the direction of where Aiyanna had last seen the four men. "...I hope that girl knows what she's doing. But she's not our problem. Come Cheveyo. Let's go talk to the spirits," she said before nudging the buffalo.

Cheveyo grunted at Aiyanna but moved forward nonetheless. After a few more minutes of travely, they reached a brook with a small fire pit next to it. "I already placed kindling in the pit for you dear. It should be enough for this. I hope you brought your powders with you," said Earth, her face appearing in the brook when Aiyanna grew closer. Aiyanna got off of Cheveyo and patted the ground below her.

"Thank you mother. May I please take some berries to feed Cheveyo. I promised him a reward for his help," she said. "Of course dear. How is Cheveyo doing? He's such a cute fuzzy little guy," said her mother, a branch of a nearby blueberry bush already reaching out to the buffalo. Cheveyo whinnied with happiness before starting to much on the berries. "He's doing good. Getting nice and fat for the upcoming winter," said Aiyanna teasingly. Cheveyo swatted at her with his tail but kept on munching.

Aiyanna smirked and made her way to the other side of the brooke before sitting on her legs before the fire. She piled the kindling and immediately used flint to start a fire. Once the fire was strong enough, Aiyanna pulled clear powder and poured it gently into the fire. She muttered an ancient chant under her breath, beckoning the spirits to come to her with advice. Once she started hearing their whispers, she stopped her chanting.

"Spirits, I ask you for guidance. Strange men appear on my shores and a pale girl follows me in the woods. I have been told that they are like me, representations of the land and its people. I need to know, for my sake and the sake of my people, are they threats? How should I interpret this new information? What will become of me and my people now that our paths have intersected," she said before pouring a blue powder into the flames.

Smoke started rising from the fire and she added another powder, causing the fire to crackle and light to flash within the smoke. After a few seconds, the face of a fox appeared in the smoke. "Child, this is dangerous knowledge. Are you sure you need to know? Your answer to this question will change the outcome," he said in a low growl. Aiyanna frowned, not sure whether this was a trick question. Deciding to answer the question truthfully, she said, "Yes, I need to know. It would help put my mind at ease."

The fox stared at her with bright yellow eyes before nodding. "So it shall be," he said, smoke coming out of his mouth, eyes glowing amber. "I will tell you this in the form of a prophecy. Listen closely, for this will set forth monumental changes in your destiny. Also, I will not be repeating it again. Are you ready to hear it?" he asked. Aiyanna looked at the brooke with minor concern in her eyes. "You already asked my dear. Now it is time to hear the answers to your questions," said Earth. Aiyanna sighed before nodding.

The fox's eyes glared and he opened his mouth, more smoke coming out of his mouth. The fire and light dimmed, causing chills to go down Aiyanna's pride. The spirit began to speak:

"The death of the vine forces fates to interwine.

Fear brings the end; Not to become friends.

The death of a mother brings the birth of brothers.

A fate inversed that cannot be reversed.

The ending of a beginning."

Aiyanna blinks, doing her best to memorize the prophecy. She tilted her head. "Forgive me, but that doesn't answer my question. Is the white man friend or foe?" she asked. The fox sighed, letting out a puff of smoke. "Aiyanna, I will give you these two pieces of advice for free. The first: In order for people to become friends, it takes to both parties to will it to happen. To become foes, it only takes one party to throw things into disaster. The second: You initiated what will now happen instead of what could hae happened," he said.

Aiyanna frowned but nodded her head. "Yes, I see. Thank you for your advice and the prophecy," she said. The fox frowned. "No, you don't see. But in a few years, you will. Take care of yourself Aiyanna. And don't forget my payment," said the spirit. Aiyanna sighed and pulled something out of another puch. She poured a handful of dried flowers into the fire. The fox took a deep breath. "Thank you. These are my favorite," he said before disappearing. The smoke instantly disappeared and the fire died out.

"Aiyanna, you need to be careful not to do anything rash," said Earth. Aiyanna frowned and glanced at the brooke. "Mother, what makes you think I would do something impulsive?" she asked. Mother Earth frowned. "Because I know you. You are planning something. I know that the prophecy sounded...well, gloomy. But you know these prophecies are always not as they seem! It could be that the men would be willing to be friends. And Dagny, Dagny is just a child. She is innocent of any wrong doing," she said.

Aiyanna frowned as she went through her pouches to make sure none of the powders had mixed. "Mother, I'll make you this promise to ease your mind. I will wait a two decades before I finalize my decision. I will stay away from the White Man as long as they stay away from me. As long as they don't instigate a conflict during that time, I will stay away from them," she said. Mother Earth frowned. "How can you get to know them if you stay away from them?" she asked. "Mother," said Aiyanna with a sigh.

Mother Earth sighed. "Well...if that's all I can hopefor, I suppose I'll take it. Just don't be overly harsh with the girl. She's just a babe. In fact, I would ask you to take her under your wing but I know that at this point that that's asking far too much," she said. Aiyanna sighed and patted the ground. "Mother, you're not guilting me into that. I already have plenty of children of my own to tend to. Speaking of which, I better go check on Sioux. It's been a while since I've visited her," she said.

Mother Earth sighed. "Fine, but take care of yourself daughter. I think I will watch how Scadinavia's sons react to having a sister. Ooh, this is going to be dramatic!" she said before her face disappeared from the brooke. Aiyanna rolled her eyes but smiled. "Come on Cheveyo. I'm sure Sioux carved you a new ball or something to play with," she said. Cheveyo whinnied and knelt, running off once she got on his back.

 **This story is going to be turned into a series that covers different theories of how the North American countries came to be and how they relate to their fellow countries. This story will contain background necessary to understand the following** **sequels on how America managed to hide his affinity to magic and slowly isolate himself from the rest of the world. Ayanna is Native America, and an ancient, Mother Earth is the personification of Earth, and Dagny is Vinland. Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vinland Consults the Spirits

Aiyanna didn't see Dagny again for the next five years. When she saw Aiyanna, she was about eight years old. Aiyanna raised an eyebrow and jumped off Cheveyo when she saw the girl, having just come back from gathering stones to replenish the powders for her pouches. "Ah, I was wondering when I'd see you again child. So how have you been? Have any news about the men?" she asked.

Dagny gave her a bright smile. "Hei Aiyanna! The men are really friendly! Their countries' names are Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland but they said I could call them Mathias, Lucas, Berwald, and Tino. Berwald is the tall and kinda scary looking one but he's actually really nice! Sometimes, when the others are too busy to play with me, he picks me up and gives me piggy back rides! And Tino said I can call him Uncle Tino whenever I want!" she said excitedly.

Aiyanna nodded before sitting down against Cheveyo, making sure her spear was within reach in case of ambush. "Why are they here? Did they ever tell you?" she asked. Dagny's beemed. "They're here to start a settlement! A small village where their people can have some of the resources they don't have in their own homes! That's why I exist!" she said before doing a cartwheel. Aiyanna smiled a bit at the cartwheel, being reminded of how restless Shawnee was as a child, always feeling the need to move around.

"Is that so? You mean their lands are different than ours here? What resources do we have that they don't have access to?" she asked. Dagny landed on her back and peered up from the ground, cheeks rosey with cheer. She shrugs. "I don't know, but they seem happy about the grape vines here. Especially Mathias. They also said that there were animals here that were different than where they were from. Tino said they were cute! He was happy when I showed him a bever dam where the mama had had babies!" she said.

Aiyanna frowned. "So they're only here because there's only a few plants and animals that they don't have in their own homes? Do you have any other siblings besides the four men?" she asked. Dagny nodded, rolling onto her stomach. "Only two, an older brother that lives in some island far away called Iceland. The other one is an older sister in someplace called Greenland. Apparently the three of us look similar," she said.

"And how far away is this Greenland?" asked Aiyanna. "Close...I can feel them..well, Greenland especially. They're about my age, though Big Brother Lukas says I'm aging faster than them for some reason. They only look about four or five," she said, shrugging. Aiyanna raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then it's not normal for lands from their part of the world to age so fast either?" she asked.

Dagny blinked in surprise before looking up at Aiyanna fearfully. "What does that mean? Is that a bad thing?" she asked. Aiyanna blinked before looking over the child slowly. "I cannot be sure. Have you always aged so fast before?" she asked. Dagny shook her head. "It started happening a few years ago. I forget. Do you know what it could be?" she asked. Aiyanna sighs at the fear in the girl's eyes.

"I suppose I could ask the spirits to see if they know what it could be. Luckily, I have already restocked on the various stones I need. I just need to grind them into powder," she said. Dagny frowned slightly. "Contact spirits…." Her eyes widened. "You have magic too?!" she asked, jumping up. Aiyanna blinked. "What do you mean magic?" she asked. "Your connection to me and the other realm is commonly referred to as magic by other lands," said Mother Earth, using a wind to whisper into Aiyanna's ear.

Aiyanna nodded. "Yes. I have magic. You have magic too?" she asked. Dagny nodded excitedly. "Ja! Lukas is teaching me how to use it! Right now, I can't do any of the big stuff he's able to do but I'm learning how to read runes!" she said. Aiyanna looked at her, her interest piqued. "Runes? I haven't heard of runes before. Could you show me how it works?" she asked. Dagny nodded. "Give me a second! I put my bag of runes in one of the trees here! I need to go find them!" she said.

A branch drapped over Dagny's head, holding the bag. Dagny blinked before taking the bag. "T-Takk (Thanks)," she murmers, surprised. There was a chuckle. "Don't be so surprised child. You're welcome," she said. Dagny broke into a grin before patting the ground happily. She then sat down in front of Aiyanna and gave her a sheepish look. "I'm not as good as Lukas...but I'll try my best. I'm going to have to ask you and the buffalo to try to keep quiet so I can concentrate," she said. Cheveyo grunted and patted the top of her head with his chin before laying next to Aiyanna.

Dagny pulled out some stones with strange markings on each one. Aiyanna looked on curiously as the girl cupped the stones, breathe a question to them, and tossed them onto the ground before her. Dagny wrinkled her nose as she looked over the stones. "They either are saying something about stinky feet or a prophecy. Neither one makes sense to me though," she said. Dagny looked at Aiyanna sheepishly. "Sorry...Like I said, I'm still learning," she said.

Aiyanna nodded, not really paying attention. _Could this be related to the prophecy?_ She stood up. "Well, since you showed me your...magic, I'll show you mine. First we need to get something that the spirit might want. The Fox usually loves crushed flowers. Hmm, I believe Snake enjoys music. I have a small set of pipes on me," she said. Dagny jumped up after picking up her stones. "I can sing! There's a song that I heard in the village he might like!" she said.

Aiyanna thinks about it. "I suppose the Snake hasn't heard your language before, he's known to be a bit picky. Alright. Let's try it. It'll at least pique his interest," she said. Dagny grinned. "What do we do first?" she asked, close to hopping from one foot to the other. "We need to fine a safe place to burn a fire. Then you can start singing on my cue," Aiyanna told her. Dagny nodded, looking at Cheveyo with wide eyes. "Am I going to ride him there?" she asked.

Aiyanna turned to Cheveyo. "Is it alright with you big guy?" she asked. Cheveyo nodded, nuzzling Vinland happily. "That's a yes. Do you need help getting on?" she asked. Dagny shook her head and somehow managed to climb onto the buffalo. Aiyana climbed on after her. "Make sure you hang on. Cheveyo sometimes forgets how fast he's running," she said. Dagny nodded and changed her grip so she had a better hold onto the buffalo.

After a few minutes, they found a safe clearing with kindling, already piled up by Mother Earth, waiting for them. Aiyanna jumped off the buffalo and patted the ground before walking over to the fire. "Once I start chanting, you can start singing. Stay back from the fire though. I don't want you falling in it or getting burnt. Also, don't interrupt the spirit. Sometimes they are quicker to anger than they should be," she said.

Dagny nods. "Okay...I will do my best to be quiet," she said. Aiyanna nodded and pulled out her flint rocks, striking them together until she was able to spark a fire. "Go ahead and start singing," she said before starting to chant. Dagny nodded, hesitating a little before singing what Aiyanna thought was a lulluaby, despite the strange language it was being sung in. Dagny started off singing softly, barely audible.

"Child, you're doing just fine. Sing a little louder so we can hear that lovely voice of yours," said Mother Earth, appearing in a tree. Dagny flinches before singing a bit louder. Aiyanna nods and adds a powder to the fire, causing it to hiss and sizzle. Dagny starts to sing a bit louder when she spotted Aiyanna nodding at her to do so. After a few minutes, the smoke began to wrap around fire before taking the form of a snake.

"Well Aiyanna, who is this? She has a pretty voice, a pretty face, and a pretty language. Why haven't you introduced your friend to me before?" asked the snake, uncoiling and 'standing' straight so it looked like it was coming out of the fire. Aiyanna nodded and put a hand on Dagny's shoulder. "This is Dagny, otherwise known as Vinland. She's more of an...aquaintance," she said.

The Snake stuck out it's tongue at this before leaning forward and getting a closer look at the settlement. "Vinland you say? And what is your story dear girl?" he hissed. Aiyanna opened her mouth but the Snake shook his head. "I want to hear it in her words. After all, she is the reason you've called for me isn't it?" he asked. Aiyanna blinked before swallowing and nodding to Dagny, feeling sympathetic at the girl's nervous eyes.

"You heard her girl. I won't bite you," chuckled the Snake. Dagny nods before glancing at Aiyanna for support, who only nodded at her. "Well, my Big Brother Lukas says that I'm a Norse settlement. Some his people will become my people because they're going to live here and hunt and farm. There's animals and plants here that they don't have in their own home. And that's why I'm here!" she said, getting more confident as she spoke.

The Snake smiled. "Ah, so that is why you exist. What do you first remember?" he asked. Aiyanna frowned. Why was Snake asking so many questions about Vinland's short past? What was he getting at? Vinland put a finger on her chin as she tried to think. "Not much...Just waking up and being confused. For the first few days, I ate things the earth told me to and built myself a shelter...Then I saw Aiyanna and started following her," she said.

Aiyanna blinked. Snake smirked. "And why is that child?" he asked. Dagny fidgeted with her hands, whether out of excitement or nerves Aiyanna couldn't tell. "Well...at first it was because she knew which plants she could eat so I ate what she ate...but felt like me. And I saw her playing with some kids at a little camp thing they had over there. ...I thought we could be friends. Ooh, and I thought her buffalo was really cute and wanted to pet it. I actually did pet it a couple of times when she wasn't looking," she giggled. Aiyanna gave Cheveyo a look which he promptly ignored.

The Snake chuckled. "I see. Well what is it that you and Aiyanna came to ask me? And remember, I only take one question per session so please word it carefully," he said. Dagny looked at Aiyanna uncertainly. Aiyanna held up a hand. "Don't worry young one, I will handle this. I told you that, yes?" she said. Dagny nodded and took a step back to let Aiyanna speak. "We wish to know what is the meaning behind Dagny's excelerated aging? She ages slower than a human but faster than any representations of the land either of us know," she said.

The Snake laughed. "That's why all the fuss? Ah, but Aiyanna, you already know the reason. Or at least you've already guessed. Do I really need to spell it out for you?" he chuckled. Aiyanna froze slightly. _The Prophecy...It's related to the prophecy._ "I know it's related to the prophecy, but beyond that I'm not sure what the cause could be...Could you possibly explain it?" she asked.

The Snake hissed. "You know it's not our policy to explain or break down prophecies. I'm sorry but this is one that you'll have to figure it out your own. The most I can tell you is that when you agreed to hear the prophecy, it set things into motion and out of your hands. This is one of them. She is as much a part of this as you are," he said. Aiyanna frowned. "But you can't tell us why she's aging so fast?" she asked.

The Snake shook his head. "Telling you that would require explaining a part of the prophecy. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you more," he said. Dagny frowned and looked up at the spirit, slight fear in her eyes. "There's nothing you can do to help or explain?" she said, voice shaking slightly. The Snake's face softened. "I shall give you this one advice child. Consult your runes. Aiyanna is not allowed to know of the prohecy, but you are allowed some details," he said.

Aiyanna frowned. "Wait? She is allowed to know some details of a prophecy that involves her some how, but when I ask details of the same prophecy that I'm also involved in, I'm denied those details?" she asked. The Snake sighed. "Unfortunately, Dagny here is an innocent bystander who had been strung into this by your choices. I'm sorry Aiyanna. I cannot breach this role," he said.

Aiyanna sighed. "I understand…" she lied. The Snake sighed. "Yes well, I'll give you one on the house. Do you have any other questions I could answer?" he asked. Aiyanna shook her head. "No, but I'll summon you when I think of one. Thank you," she said. The Snake sighed and disappeared. The fire quickly extinguisned. Aiyanna stood up before kicking some dirt onto the fire, muttering an apology to her mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't get any of the answers you wanted. I would have thought that he would have been at least a bit more helpful than he actually was. Do you need a ride to wherever you live?" she asked. Dagny nodded, looking thoughtful. Aiyanna nodded. "Well get on the buffalo. I'm sure he won't mind another trip if we get him an extra handful of berries or some extra pets," she said.

Cheveyo whinnied happily, punctuating Aiyanna's point. Dagny giggled. "Okay!" she asked, running over to Cheveyo and once again managing to climb onto his back. Aiyanna smiled and climbed up after her, sitting behind her. Dagny was already giggling and scratching Cheveyo on the head between his horns. Aiyanna smirked at their antics before nudging the buffalo. Cheveyo grunted before starting to run.

Aiyanna put an arm around the girl, making sure not to let her slip or fall off Cheveyo. After a few minutes, Dagny instructed them to start following a trail that looked worn into the ground. Aiyanna blinked. "Are we going to be going into your brother's settlement?" she asked. Dadgny shook her head. "We're going to the little shelter I found when I first woke up. I like to go here when I want to get away from all the people in the settlement," she said. Aiyanna blinked but followed the trail.

After a few seconds, the trail ended at a cliffside with a small cave just barely big enough for one person to squeeze into. Aiyanna could see a small pile of wood in the back of the cave along with a few clay pots and a rolled up blanket. Dagny slid off of Cheveyo and beemed up at her. "This is my cave! I like to go here when I want to think. Maybe you can come and visit me here sometime? The others don't know about this place. I like to keep it secret otherwise Mathias would come and bother me," she said.

Aiyanna nodded before glancing down at Dagny. "It's nice..but I do have a question Dagny. How long have you been watching and following me? Did you follow me to the closest tribe? When?" she asked. Dagny shrank back. "I-It was about two years after I woke up in this cave...I saw you riding Cheveyo through the forest. I watched you two the first few times I saw you but it was the third or fourth time that I saw you that I decided to follow you.

"You led me to the nearest tribe and when I saw you hug a couple of kids when you first entered the camp, I decided to watch you more often. You were the first person I saw since I woke up and you seem really nice," she said. Dagny looked up at Aiyanna, looking guilty and a bit scared. I-I didn't mean to make you mad..I just wanted to make a friend," she said quietly. Aiyanna sighed and knelt on one knee so she could be level with the child.

"I understand why you did it child. When I woke up, I was alone for the longest time with no one but Cheveyo and Mother to keep me company. Then I found my tribe. I admit, it can be a bit of an adjustment from being alone to being with your people. The responsibility and gravity of being their representative certainly don't help with that. But I assure you child, it is best to spend time with your people. That way they get used to the idea of having a personification and so you better understand what they need," she said.

Dagny sighed, thinking about what Aiyanna said. "I guess you're right...You're not mad?" she asked. Aiyanna sighed. "No little one, I can't find fault with your actions so I have no reason to be mad at you," she said. Dagny blinked before giving her a bright smile. "Takk Aiyanna! I'll be sure to keep on visiting you. Do you want anything to eat? I have some smoked salmon we can share!" she said.

Aiyanna shook her head. "No thank you, I need to get back home. I have a child who I need to teach how to make a proper spear, mostly so I could get him to stop pulling pranks on his tribe members," she said. Dagny's face fell but she gave Aiyanna a small smile before giving her an equally shy hug. "I'll see you around then. Thank you for trying to help me figure this out! I should probably walk back to the settlement before Big Brother starts to worry about me," she said.

Aiyanna blinked and patted her back in surprise. Her surprise increased when Dagny promptly released her and ran off into the woods. Aiyanna stared in the direction that she went off into. Cheveyo grunted at her. "I agree...that kid is strange," she said. Cheveyo grunted once more. Aiyanna rolled her eyes. "You only think she's sweet because she gives you extra pats and attention, you spoiled buffalo," she teased.

Cheveyo whinned before nudging her. Aiyanna chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll get you some berries. I'm sure I have some already picked at the tribe. Perhaps I might have some treats you can enjoy as well," she says. Cheveyo whinnnied and butted her until she laughed and climbed onto him. The buffallo than ran as fast as possible back to camp and wouldn't stop nudging and nuzzling Aiyanna until he got the treats she promised him.

 **Reviews appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Norway Takes a Sick Day

Dagny finally made it back to the settlement...her settlement. She couldn't help but find the sensation odd. _I treat the settlers and the buildings and camp as different...but they're really the same as me. They_ are _me. I suppose I should get to know them like Aiyanna said._ A hand gently came down on her shoulder, making her jump. "There you are Dagny! Lukas was looking for you. Did you have a nice walk in the woods?" asked Tino.

Dagny nodded. "I did! Where's Big Brother? I'll go find him now," she said. Tino smiled. "He's in his house. Did you have dinner yet?" he asked. Dagny shook her head. "You should get something to eat. I'm sure Berwald has something already made up if you'd like to eat with us," he said. "No, I appreciate it but I don't want to worry Lukas any longer. Maybe after I meet with him I can come over to your house," she said.

Tino smiled. "I hope you do then. I'm sure Mathias is wondering where you are as well. Berwald thinks he's going to wander off into the woods to look for something cool or fun to do. Could you please look for him when you're done with Mathias and find a way to distract him?" he asked. Dagny giggled. "I'll do that. Is he at Lukas's house then?" she asked. Tino smirks. "Yep. He doesn't seem to wanna go to his own house, does he? He's always at someone else's house to annoy them," he said.

Dagny let out another giggle before giving Tino a quick hug and running off into the direction of the Norweigian's house. She sprinted into the house, nearly knocking the Norweigian off of his feet when she crashed into his kitchen. Lukas blinked before smiling at the girl. "There you are. I was wondering when you were going to be back. You get anything to eat while you were wandering around?" he asked.

Dagny shook her head. "I wanted to wait until I came back so I wouldn't spoil my appetite," she said. Lukas smiled and stood up. "You're in luck Lillesøster (little sister). I just finished making some mackeral. There's also some Lefka to go with it. Did you have a nice walk?" he asked. Dagny nodded, happily watching him set the plate out. Lukas smiled and set the plate in front of her.

"The idiot is upstairs if you want to talk to him. He has the stupid idea that there's a secret city in the wilderness that he can go raid. Can you think of anything you can distract him with? I've tried everything but he won't stop bugging me about it," he said. Dagny tilted her head. "What did you try?" she asked. Lukas smirked. "Ignoring him. That's why he's sulking upstairs," he said.

Dagny snorted without thinking before taking a bite of her food. "I'll go show him some cool rocks I found, but I want to ask you something first. Can you teach me more magic?" she asked. Lukas smirked. "Of course little one, but why are you suddenly so enthusiastic about your lessons?" he asked. Dagny made a face. "Well, I have to get really good if I want to do any of the cool tricks you do, don't I?" she asked.

Lukas nodded. "You have a point there. Tell you what, you get Mathias off my back about all of this raiding nonexistant civilizations business and I'll have more time to do your lessons," he said. Dagny raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't he just bug you about it a little bit later when he gets bored again?" she asked. Lukas smirked. "Of course he would but that doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate the peace and quiet while it lasts," he said.

Dagny smiled and finished her food, getting up to wash the plate and cup and put the dishes away. "You said he was upstairs?" she asked. He nodded, rolling his eyes. "He got into the wooden building blocks he made for you. Said he was building his own castle out of them to surprise you with. The dork," said Lukas. Dagny smiled before turning around and running upstairs to her room.

"Mathi-" she stopped when she opened the door and found him sitting on the floor, in the middle of a giant wooden castle. "Do you like it!" shouted Mathias, grinning at her. She opened her mouth to answer yes when a wall of the castle fell down from the noise. He pouted. "They always fall down...I wonder why," he said. Dagny pokes one of the fallen bricks. "Big Brother says it's because you're too loud," she said.

"No...That can't be it. Hmmm...I know! It's because the bricks don't stick together. I know! I'll use honey or something to make them stick!" he said. Dagny made a face. "Wouldn't that get really sticky or messy?" she said. Mathias waved her away. "That's not the problem. I'm sure if I'm really careful it won't be anything to worry about!" he said. Dagny grinned. "Okay...Can I help you reassemble the castle if you decide to use honey?" she asked.

"Of course! We can play make believe when we're done rebuilding it! But first, I want to go out and see if there's any treasures we can find! You must have found something cool if you keep wanting to wander around outside!" he said. Vinland hesitated but nodded. "There are some things I can show you. We should get some food and stuff so we can have a picnic while we're exploring!" she said.

Mathias grinned. "That sounds great! You know who would have picnic stuff? Waldy and Tiny. Let's go!" he said, jumping up and ramming his knee into another wall of the castle. Denmark's face fell. "Aw man...When we get back I'll be sure to fix all that with the honey," he said. Dagny tilted her head. "Do we even have that much honey with us? It's going to be getting colder soon…" she said, doubtful Mathias was going to be able to get his honey to complete the castle any time soon.

"Don't worry! We're immortal so we have plenty of time! Besides, maybe we get lucky and come across some bee hives during our picnic!" he said. Dagny wrinkled her nose but nodded. "Let's go visit Berwald and Tino," she said. He grinned and picked her up, giving her a piggy back. "Okay then! Off we go! You got a good grip up there? Lukas will have another fit if I drop you again," he said.

They go downstairs and Lukas blinks when he sees them. "What are you two up to?" he asked. "We're going to see if Tino and Berwald will make us a picnic basket so we can go exploring!" he said. Lukas rolled his eyes. "Just don't bother them too much. Dagny, tell Tino that dinner will be over here tonight. Make sure you two don't eat too many sweets before dinner," he said. Mathias made a face. "I'm not a baby Lukas. I'll eat as many as I want," he pouts.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get out of my house," he said. Mathias grinned. "We'll be back before it gets dark! See you later!" he said before practically running out of the house. Dagny squeaked and tightened her grip on Mathias. After a few minutes, they made it to a small log cabin. Mathias promptly pounded his fist on the door. "Anyone home?! I have Dagny with me so you can't just lock me out Waldy!" he said teasingly. The door swung open revealing a frowning Swede. "Don't call me Waldy," he said.

Dagny scramled from Mathias's back and quickly hugged Berwald before the two could get into a fight. A slight smile appeared on Berwald's face. "How are you Dagny?" he asks. Dagny smiled. "I'm doing good! I had a fun time in the woods. Mathias and I are going on a picnic so I can show him some of the cool stuff I found! We were hoping that you could help us make the basket up," she said.

Berwald glanced at Mathias. "Let me guess. He was too impatient to make the basket up himself?" he asked. Mathias looked away, whistling. Dagny tugged on Berwald's sleeve. "Well, I like your food better. You make the best meatballs and I like Tino's sweets," she said, look at him sweetly. Berwald sighed. "I suppose I can whip something real quick. Tino will be coming over soon. I'm sure he'll have some sweets already made up. He usually brings some when he comes over," he said, ignoring Denmark's teasing grin at this piece of information.

Dagny grinned and followed Berwald into the cabin. Berwald turned to Mathais. "Sit in this chair where I can see you and don't touch anything," he said. Mathias gave him a look of hurt. "Why? Don't trust me? I'm not going to take anything!" he said. "It's not you taking anything that I'm worried about. You have a tendency to break anything you touch. If you break any more pieces of furniture, especially the table that you've already broke three times, I'm snapping your battle axe in half," said the Swede.

Mathias shrank back. "Okay, I'll be more careful. I already said sorry for breaking it the first two times...It was an accident. I totally thought that baby polar bear was tame," he said. Dagny giggled. Berwald rolled his eyes. "You can't just bind yourself to any animal you see Mathias. If you want it to actually be your companion through the ages, it has to be compatable," he said. Dagny looked at Berwald. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Berwald blinked before remembering that she was new enough to all this, despite her older age, at least for a nation, of eight years old, that she didn't know about a lot of things about their kind. Before Berwald could explain, Tino came into the house, smiling while holding a tray of the predicted sweets he'd bring. Mathias grinned, waving his hand at Tino. He nearly knocked the lamp on the table over in his excitement. Dagny quickly fixed it before it could break or start a fire.

"Oh! Hi Mathias and Dagny! You're just in time for some sweets I brought for Berwald! It's nice to see that you returned from the woods safely, Dagny," said Tino cheerfully, as he placed the tray of sweets on the table. "Actually, Dagny and Mathias want some sweets and meatballs for a picnic they'll be going on," mumbled Berwald, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. Tino smiles. "Is that so? That will be fun!" he said.

"You guys can go with us too if you want!" said Dagny. "Ja! She's going to show me some cool stuff she found while exploring," said Mathias, bumping the table and making the lamp rock. Tino settled it without looking, doing his best to do so in a way where Berwald wouldn't notice and get upset at Denmark. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Are you sure you don't mind us going?" asked Tino. "Of course not," said Dagny.

Tino grinned. "I'll go and make up the picnic basket. Dagny, would you care to help me?" he asked. Dagny hopped down from her chair and scampered over to his side. "Sure! What is it that you want me to do?" she asked. "Could you help me wrap these sweets in cloth so they won't get all mushy?" he asked. Vinland nodded, jumping to help him. Mathias grinned as he stood up. "Sweden, you need any help making those meatballs?" he asked. Berwald sighed. "You can pass me ingredients," he said. Mathias nodded.

When they were finished packing up the picnic basket, Berwald handed the basket to Mathais. "Be careful not to lose this...On second thought, Tino, do you want to carry it?" he asked, ignoring Mathias pout. Tino nodded and took the basket. "Okay! Dagny! Where to first?!" asked Mathias happily. "There's a creek nearby. But you guys need to stick close. I don't want to have to go looking for you if you wander off," she said, giving Mathias a pointed look.

"Don't worry! I won't wander off like I did last time!" he said. "You wandered off the top of a cliff and we had to drag your dead body back here and hide it until you could reanimate," mumbled Berwald. "That was one time!" protested Mathias. "Just try not to do it again, okay Denmark?" asked Tino gently. "I swear I saw someone in the forest. I just wanted to talk to them," he muttered.

"Imaginary friends," muttered Berwald. Mathais snorted. "I think you got me mixed up with Lukas, Waldy. Fine. I won't wander off to do my own exploring. But I am taking my axe with me!" he said, waiting for the others to protest. Berwald just nodded. "Safer that way. I'll bring my sword," he said, leaving the room and coming back with it sheathed. Tino smiled. "I think we're ready to go whenever you are Dagny," he said. Both Berwald and Mathias nodded.

Dagny nodded and led them out of the house and into the forest. A few of the settlers gave them respectful nods but no one seemed to find their leaving all that surprising. They were used to Dagny and the other nations going into the forest to explore, especially Dagny. Mathias hummed happily as they walked through the forest, Tino following behind him with a smile. "Too bad Norway couldn't join us. He usually loves my fish-shaped cookies," said Tino.

"He wasn't feeling good. Said he had a headache," lied Dagny, not wanting to make Mathias upset with th real reason Lukas decided not to come with. Berwald smirked slightly. "Is that so? I hope his headache is not contagious," he said. Tino's face filled with concern. "Is that so? I'll be sure to swing by later to bring him a fresh batch of cookies. Maybe we should go back and check up on him," said Tino.

Mathais waved away Tino's concern. "I'm sure he's not as sick as you think. I'm sure a nap will do him good! But if you make a batch of cookies, I won't stop you. Especially, if you make those ones with powder on top!" said Mathais. Tino frowned. "I told you I'd only make cookies if there's a good reason for it. We only have so much sugar and flour with us," he said. "Doesn't stop you from making Berwald sweets, does it?" teased Mathias.

Tino's face turned a bit pink. "That's different. I use honey to make those. It doesn't waste our sugar supply," he said. Mathais perked up. "You have honey? Can I have some? I need it for a project I'm working on!" he said. "What project is that?" asked Berwald, raising an eyebrow at his spikey-haired frenemy. "I'm building Dagny a castle out of blocks!" announced Mathias with pride.

Tino blinked. "Wouldn't that get really stick and messy?" he asked. "No it's perfect! It'll be like mortar, but unlike mortar it doesn't get all hard and stoney! That means the blocks can be taken apart and put back together in different projects without being easy to knock over!" said Mathais. Berwald blinked. "You're still trying to find away to improve wooden blocks?" said Berwald, remembering how last time he did that Mathias had used lard to try to stick them together.

"Yeah! I feel like I'm really close! It can't be that hard to created the ultimate building blocks!" said Denmark happily, swinging his axe in excitement. Dagny squeaked and ducked in time. Berwald scowled and easily took the Dane's axe away. "You're going to accidentally behead someone and make them spend the next week in bed," he said. "My bad! Sorry Dags!" said Mathias, snatching his axe back.

"When do I get a weapon?" asks Dagny curiously. "If it were my choice you'd already have one. Weapons are cool!" said Mathias. Berwald huffs. "Too bad you don't seem to know how to properly manage one," he said. Mathias growled out a challenge the two began taunting each other. Dagny blinked before looking at Tino, afraid that her older brothers were going to start fighting. Tino gave her a reassuring smile, taking her hand before turning to the two.

"You're scaring Dagny. You guys have to remember that she hasn't seen nations fight before. She doesn't need to see that now. You guys promised Norway that you two would behave around her," he lectured. Berwald blinked and Mathias frowned before both of them looked a bit ashamed. "You're right. We're sorry…" said Mathias. "It won't happen again," affirms Berwald with a nod. Tino nods before smiling at Dagny. "It's okay. Let's get to the creek so we can eat!" she said.

She led them to the creek. "Cool! We should follow where it goes!" said Mathias. Dagny mentally panicked, remembering that the tribe she first saw Aiyanna lived downstream. Something told her that she shouldn't have them meet so soon after the failed attempt of getting information from Snake. "Let's have a picnic first….I'm hungry. Ooh, and I haven't shown you the cool shiny rocks I found!" she said.

All three older nations stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Shiny rocks? What kind of rocks?" asked Mathias, interest piqued. "I don't know what kind they are…but I think they're kinda pretty. They look different from regular rocks...I don't know how to describe them. We can go look for them after we play in the creek. Can I have a meatball Tino?" said Dagny, ignoring the look Mathias shared with Berwald.

Tino gave her a smile. "Of course Dagny! There's a couple of water skins over there. You and Mathias can share one, okay?" he said. Dagny nodded and served herself some food. "Where are the shiny rocks at? Do you see a lot of the around here?" asked Mathias, sitting down next to her. Dagny shrugs. "I guess so...I don't see why you're so curious about some rocks. I'll show them to you after we play in the creek. There's cool fish in there," she said.

Mathias was about to argue but Berwald jumped in. "Do you think we could manage to catch some? Maybe I can teach you how to fish," he said. Mathias grinned. "Yeah! I'm great at fishing. I bet we can catch plenty of fish between the four of us to bring back to the settlement so we don't have to go hunting for a little while," he said. Dagny smiled. "Okay! I wanna learn so next time I explore I don't have to eat only berries," she said.

Tino grins. "Hopefully we can get enough fish to surprise Lukas with! He'd be so happy if we came back with a fish or two each. He might even fry them up for us," he said. Dagny grinned before finishing her meal quickly and jumping up. "Can we go fishing now?" she asked. Mathais finished his meal with equal vigor. "Sure!" said Mathias, taking her hand and running with her to the creek.

"You don't have a net...and you haven't made a spear yet!" said Tino. "I'm gonna catch the fish with my hands! That'll make Lukas even more surprise when we show up and tell him that I caught all the fish only with my hands!" he exclaimed. "Just don't fall in. Or do. I don't care," said Berwald, slowly munching on his meatballs. "You don't mean that Swede," said Mathais. "You're right. Fall in. Just be careful not to drag Dagny in with you," was the reply.

"I won't!" said Mathias cheerfully. "Good because I can't swim," said Dagny, dipping a toe in the river. Mathias blinked. "You can't swim?!" he exclaimed. Dagny shook her head. "We're gonna have to teach you then!" he said before jumping into the creek. "Right now?" asked Dagny, blinking. "Yeah! You never know when you might need to know it!" he said. "We should probably see if she has any clothes she can get wet first. We don't want to make Lukas do laundry while he's sick," said Tino.

"Fine...Well now that I'm in the creek I might as well fish," said Mathias before bending over and swiping at various fish in the creek with his hands. Dagny sits on the beach, her feet in the swirling water. "Be careful Dagny," warned Berwald, where he was helping Tino clean up the creek. Tino looked up and nodded. "We don't want to end up going fishing for you instead," he said. Mathais grinned. "But we will pull you out if you fall in. You can bet on that," he said.

Dagny nodded and watched as Mathias slipped and fell into the water. She started giggling as he stood up, sputtering. "Are you okay?" she asked in between giggles. Mathias spat out some water and nodded, giving her a smile. "I was this close to actually catching one. I told you I could totally catch a fish with my hands!" he said. Berwald smirked and sat next to Dagny, handing her a large stick.

"What's this for?" she asked him. He took out his sword and a smaller knife. "We're making fishing spears," he said simply, handing her the smaller knife. Dagny took the knife, still looking a bit confused. Berwald used his sword to carve away at the tip of the stick. Dagny caught on to what he was doing and started transforming the tip of her stick into a point. After a few minutes of carving away at the wood, she looked up at Berwald for approval.

"Good job," he said with a nod. He then jumped down and gave her a hand, helping her jump into the shallower part of the creek where she could stand without being knocked down. "Try to get the bigger ones. Bigger fish more impressive than many fish," said Berwald. Mathias grinned from where he was trying to grab at the smaller fish. "Is that a challenge I hear?" he asked.

Berwald smirks before nodding. "Challenge accepted! Tino, wanna team up with me since Berwald's got Dagny?" asked Mathias. "Oh, um, I think I'm going to help Dagny fish so you two can fish without being distracted by us. I wouldn't want to get in your way Mathias. Besides, I'm sure you don't need my help," said Tino. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Tino! You're right! I'm the leader! I should be able to do this by myself!" announced Mathias before slipping once more.

Berwald smirked. "Nice," he said simply to Tino. Dagny looks between the two of them. "What's nice?" she asked curiously. "Nothing Dagny. Why don't we go check those rocks over there? Sometimes fish like to hide around in rocks. I'm sure Lukas would be tickled pink if you catch him a fish," said Tino. Dagny grinned and jumped up, running over to the rocks as fast as she could without slipping, Tino close behind.

 **Native America is meant to be representative of a more generalized group of tribes throughout the Northern United States and Canada (i.e., not the** **Aztecs or Mayans). I chose to have her called Native America instead of any one tribe's term for the land to help keep this unspecific. I also feel that by having her be this way would help keep the story imaginative and to hopefully keep from offending anyone. That is why she is not called 'Turtle Island' (the term used by natives around the Great Lakes Area and the upper east coast between the US and Canada.) I normally like to keep my author notes sassy and entertaining, but this needed to be clarified.**

 **Read and Review! *drops mic* Stella out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mathias Slips with the Fishies

Dagny finally made it back to the settlement...her settlement. She couldn't help but find the sensation odd. _I treat the settlers and the buildings and camp as different...but they're really the same as me. They_ are _me. I suppose I should get to know them like Aiyanna said._ A hand gently came down on her shoulder, making her jump. "There you are Dagny! Lukas was looking for you. Did you have a nice walk in the woods?" asked Tino.

Dagny nodded. "I did! Where's Big Brother? I'll go find him now," she said. Tino smiled. "He's in his house. Did you have dinner yet?" he asked. Dagny shook her head. "You should get something to eat. I'm sure Berwald has something already made up if you'd like to eat with us," he said. "No, I appreciate it but I don't want to worry Lukas any longer. Maybe after I meet with him I can come over to your house," she said.

Tino smiled. "I hope you do then. I'm sure Mathias is wondering where you are as well. Berwald thinks he's going to wander off into the woods to look for something cool or fun to do. Could you please look for him when you're done with Mathias and find a way to distract him?" he asked. Dagny giggled. "I'll do that. Is he at Lukas's house then?" she asked. Tino smirks. "Yep. He doesn't seem to wanna go to his own house, does he? He's always at someone else's house to annoy them," he said.

Dagny let out another giggle before giving Tino a quick hug and running off into the direction of the Norweigian's house. She sprinted into the house, nearly knocking the Norweigian off of his feet when she crashed into his kitchen. Lukas blinked before smiling at the girl. "There you are. I was wondering when you were going to be back. You get anything to eat while you were wandering around?" he asked.

Dagny shook her head. "I wanted to wait until I came back so I wouldn't spoil my appetite," she said. Lukas smiled and stood up. "You're in luck Lillesøster (little sister). I just finished making some mackeral. There's also some Lefka to go with it. Did you have a nice walk?" he asked. Dagny nodded, happily watching him set the plate out. Lukas smiled and set the plate in front of her.

"The idiot is upstairs if you want to talk to him. He has the stupid idea that there's a secret city in the wilderness that he can go raid. Can you think of anything you can distract him with? I've tried everything but he won't stop bugging me about it," he said. Dagny tilted her head. "What did you try?" she asked. Lukas smirked. "Ignoring him. That's why he's sulking upstairs," he said.

Dagny snorted without thinking before taking a bite of her food. "I'll go show him some cool rocks I found, but I want to ask you something first. Can you teach me more magic?" she asked. Lukas smirked. "Of course little one, but why are you suddenly so enthusiastic about your lessons?" he asked. Dagny made a face. "Well, I have to get really good if I want to do any of the cool tricks you do, don't I?" she asked.

Lukas nodded. "You have a point there. Tell you what, you get Mathias off my back about all of this raiding nonexistant civilizations business and I'll have more time to do your lessons," he said. Dagny raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't he just bug you about it a little bit later when he gets bored again?" she asked. Lukas smirked. "Of course he would but that doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate the peace and quiet while it lasts," he said.

Dagny smiled and finished her food, getting up to wash the plate and cup and put the dishes away. "You said he was upstairs?" she asked. He nodded, rolling his eyes. "He got into the wooden building blocks he made for you. Said he was building his own castle out of them to surprise you with. The dork," said Lukas. Dagny smiled before turning around and running upstairs to her room.

"Mathi-" she stopped when she opened the door and found him sitting on the floor, in the middle of a giant wooden castle. "Do you like it!" shouted Mathias, grinning at her. She opened her mouth to answer yes when a wall of the castle fell down from the noise. He pouted. "They always fall down...I wonder why," he said. Dagny pokes one of the fallen bricks. "Big Brother says it's because you're too loud," she said.

"No...That can't be it. Hmmm...I know! It's because the bricks don't stick together. I know! I'll use honey or something to make them stick!" he said. Dagny made a face. "Wouldn't that get really sticky or messy?" she said. Mathias waved her away. "That's not the problem. I'm sure if I'm really careful it won't be anything to worry about!" he said. Dagny grinned. "Okay...Can I help you reassemble the castle if you decide to use honey?" she asked.

"Of course! We can play make believe when we're done rebuilding it! But first, I want to go out and see if there's any treasures we can find! You must have found something cool if you keep wanting to wander around outside!" he said. Vinland hesitated but nodded. "There are some things I can show you. We should get some food and stuff so we can have a picnic while we're exploring!" she said.

Mathias grinned. "That sounds great! You know who would have picnic stuff? Waldy and Tiny. Let's go!" he said, jumping up and ramming his knee into another wall of the castle. Denmark's face fell. "Aw man...When we get back I'll be sure to fix all that with the honey," he said. Dagny tilted her head. "Do we even have that much honey with us? It's going to be getting colder soon…" she said, doubtful Mathias was going to be able to get his honey to complete the castle any time soon.

"Don't worry! We're immortal so we have plenty of time! Besides, maybe we get lucky and come across some bee hives during our picnic!" he said. Dagny wrinkled her nose but nodded. "Let's go visit Berwald and Tino," she said. He grinned and picked her up, giving her a piggy back. "Okay then! Off we go! You got a good grip up there? Lukas will have another fit if I drop you again," he said.

They go downstairs and Lukas blinks when he sees them. "What are you two up to?" he asked. "We're going to see if Tino and Berwald will make us a picnic basket so we can go exploring!" he said. Lukas rolled his eyes. "Just don't bother them too much. Dagny, tell Tino that dinner will be over here tonight. Make sure you two don't eat too many sweets before dinner," he said. Mathias made a face. "I'm not a baby Lukas. I'll eat as many as I want," he pouts.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get out of my house," he said. Mathias grinned. "We'll be back before it gets dark! See you later!" he said before practically running out of the house. Dagny squeaked and tightened her grip on Mathias. After a few minutes, they made it to a small log cabin. Mathias promptly pounded his fist on the door. "Anyone home?! I have Dagny with me so you can't just lock me out Waldy!" he said teasingly. The door swung open revealing a frowning Swede. "Don't call me Waldy," he said.

Dagny scramled from Mathias's back and quickly hugged Berwald before the two could get into a fight. A slight smile appeared on Berwald's face. "How are you Dagny?" he asks. Dagny smiled. "I'm doing good! I had a fun time in the woods. Mathias and I are going on a picnic so I can show him some of the cool stuff I found! We were hoping that you could help us make the basket up," she said.

Berwald glanced at Mathias. "Let me guess. He was too impatient to make the basket up himself?" he asked. Mathias looked away, whistling. Dagny tugged on Berwald's sleeve. "Well, I like your food better. You make the best meatballs and I like Tino's sweets," she said, look at him sweetly. Berwald sighed. "I suppose I can whip something real quick. Tino will be coming over soon. I'm sure he'll have some sweets already made up. He usually brings some when he comes over," he said, ignoring Denmark's teasing grin at this piece of information.

Dagny grinned and followed Berwald into the cabin. Berwald turned to Mathais. "Sit in this chair where I can see you and don't touch anything," he said. Mathias gave him a look of hurt. "Why? Don't trust me? I'm not going to take anything!" he said. "It's not you taking anything that I'm worried about. You have a tendency to break anything you touch. If you break any more pieces of furniture, especially the table that you've already broke three times, I'm snapping your battle axe in half," said the Swede.

Mathias shrank back. "Okay, I'll be more careful. I already said sorry for breaking it the first two times...It was an accident. I totally thought that baby polar bear was tame," he said. Dagny giggled. Berwald rolled his eyes. "You can't just bind yourself to any animal you see Mathias. If you want it to actually be your companion through the ages, it has to be compatable," he said. Dagny looked at Berwald. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Berwald blinked before remembering that she was new enough to all this, despite her older age, at least for a nation, of eight years old, that she didn't know about a lot of things about their kind. Before Berwald could explain, Tino came into the house, smiling while holding a tray of the predicted sweets he'd bring. Mathias grinned, waving his hand at Tino. He nearly knocked the lamp on the table over in his excitement. Dagny quickly fixed it before it could break or start a fire.

"Oh! Hi Mathias and Dagny! You're just in time for some sweets I brought for Berwald! It's nice to see that you returned from the woods safely, Dagny," said Tino cheerfully, as he placed the tray of sweets on the table. "Actually, Dagny and Mathias want some sweets and meatballs for a picnic they'll be going on," mumbled Berwald, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. Tino smiles. "Is that so? That will be fun!" he said.

"You guys can go with us too if you want!" said Dagny. "Ja! She's going to show me some cool stuff she found while exploring," said Mathias, bumping the table and making the lamp rock. Tino settled it without looking, doing his best to do so in a way where Berwald wouldn't notice and get upset at Denmark. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Are you sure you don't mind us going?" asked Tino. "Of course not," said Dagny.

Tino grinned. "I'll go and make up the picnic basket. Dagny, would you care to help me?" he asked. Dagny hopped down from her chair and scampered over to his side. "Sure! What is it that you want me to do?" she asked. "Could you help me wrap these sweets in cloth so they won't get all mushy?" he asked. Vinland nodded, jumping to help him. Mathias grinned as he stood up. "Sweden, you need any help making those meatballs?" he asked. Berwald sighed. "You can pass me ingredients," he said. Mathias nodded.

When they were finished packing up the picnic basket, Berwald handed the basket to Mathais. "Be careful not to lose this...On second thought, Tino, do you want to carry it?" he asked, ignoring Mathias pout. Tino nodded and took the basket. "Okay! Dagny! Where to first?!" asked Mathias happily. "There's a creek nearby. But you guys need to stick close. I don't want to have to go looking for you if you wander off," she said, giving Mathias a pointed look.

"Don't worry! I won't wander off like I did last time!" he said. "You wandered off the top of a cliff and we had to drag your dead body back here and hide it until you could reanimate," mumbled Berwald. "That was one time!" protested Mathias. "Just try not to do it again, okay Denmark?" asked Tino gently. "I swear I saw someone in the forest. I just wanted to talk to them," he muttered.

"Imaginary friends," muttered Berwald. Mathais snorted. "I think you got me mixed up with Lukas, Waldy. Fine. I won't wander off to do my own exploring. But I am taking my axe with me!" he said, waiting for the others to protest. Berwald just nodded. "Safer that way. I'll bring my sword," he said, leaving the room and coming back with it sheathed. Tino smiled. "I think we're ready to go whenever you are Dagny," he said. Both Berwald and Mathias nodded.

Dagny nodded and led them out of the house and into the forest. A few of the settlers gave them respectful nods but no one seemed to find their leaving all that surprising. They were used to Dagny and the other nations going into the forest to explore, especially Dagny. Mathias hummed happily as they walked through the forest, Tino following behind him with a smile. "Too bad Norway couldn't join us. He usually loves my fish-shaped cookies," said Tino.

"He wasn't feeling good. Said he had a headache," lied Dagny, not wanting to make Mathias upset with th real reason Lukas decided not to come with. Berwald smirked slightly. "Is that so? I hope his headache is not contagious," he said. Tino's face filled with concern. "Is that so? I'll be sure to swing by later to bring him a fresh batch of cookies. Maybe we should go back and check up on him," said Tino.

Mathais waved away Tino's concern. "I'm sure he's not as sick as you think. I'm sure a nap will do him good! But if you make a batch of cookies, I won't stop you. Especially, if you make those ones with powder on top!" said Mathais. Tino frowned. "I told you I'd only make cookies if there's a good reason for it. We only have so much sugar and flour with us," he said. "Doesn't stop you from making Berwald sweets, does it?" teased Mathias.

Tino's face turned a bit pink. "That's different. I use honey to make those. It doesn't waste our sugar supply," he said. Mathais perked up. "You have honey? Can I have some? I need it for a project I'm working on!" he said. "What project is that?" asked Berwald, raising an eyebrow at his spikey-haired frenemy. "I'm building Dagny a castle out of blocks!" announced Mathias with pride.

Tino blinked. "Wouldn't that get really stick and messy?" he asked. "No it's perfect! It'll be like mortar, but unlike mortar it doesn't get all hard and stoney! That means the blocks can be taken apart and put back together in different projects without being easy to knock over!" said Mathais. Berwald blinked. "You're still trying to find away to improve wooden blocks?" said Berwald, remembering how last time he did that Mathias had used lard to try to stick them together.

"Yeah! I feel like I'm really close! It can't be that hard to created the ultimate building blocks!" said Denmark happily, swinging his axe in excitement. Dagny squeaked and ducked in time. Berwald scowled and easily took the Dane's axe away. "You're going to accidentally behead someone and make them spend the next week in bed," he said. "My bad! Sorry Dags!" said Mathias, snatching his axe back.

"When do I get a weapon?" asks Dagny curiously. "If it were my choice you'd already have one. Weapons are cool!" said Mathias. Berwald huffs. "Too bad you don't seem to know how to properly manage one," he said. Mathias growled out a challenge the two began taunting each other. Dagny blinked before looking at Tino, afraid that her older brothers were going to start fighting. Tino gave her a reassuring smile, taking her hand before turning to the two.

"You're scaring Dagny. You guys have to remember that she hasn't seen nations fight before. She doesn't need to see that now. You guys promised Norway that you two would behave around her," he lectured. Berwald blinked and Mathias frowned before both of them looked a bit ashamed. "You're right. We're sorry…" said Mathias. "It won't happen again," affirms Berwald with a nod. Tino nods before smiling at Dagny. "It's okay. Let's get to the creek so we can eat!" she said.

She led them to the creek. "Cool! We should follow where it goes!" said Mathias. Dagny mentally panicked, remembering that the tribe she first saw Aiyanna lived downstream. Something told her that she shouldn't have them meet so soon after the failed attempt of getting information from Snake. "Let's have a picnic first….I'm hungry. Ooh, and I haven't shown you the cool shiny rocks I found!" she said.

All three older nations stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Shiny rocks? What kind of rocks?" asked Mathias, interest piqued. "I don't know what kind they are…but I think they're kinda pretty. They look different from regular rocks...I don't know how to describe them. We can go look for them after we play in the creek. Can I have a meatball Tino?" said Dagny, ignoring the look Mathias shared with Berwald.

Tino gave her a smile. "Of course Dagny! There's a couple of water skins over there. You and Mathias can share one, okay?" he said. Dagny nodded and served herself some food. "Where are the shiny rocks at? Do you see a lot of the around here?" asked Mathias, sitting down next to her. Dagny shrugs. "I guess so...I don't see why you're so curious about some rocks. I'll show them to you after we play in the creek. There's cool fish in there," she said.

Mathias was about to argue but Berwald jumped in. "Do you think we could manage to catch some? Maybe I can teach you how to fish," he said. Mathias grinned. "Yeah! I'm great at fishing. I bet we can catch plenty of fish between the four of us to bring back to the settlement so we don't have to go hunting for a little while," he said. Dagny smiled. "Okay! I wanna learn so next time I explore I don't have to eat only berries," she said.

Tino grins. "Hopefully we can get enough fish to surprise Lukas with! He'd be so happy if we came back with a fish or two each. He might even fry them up for us," he said. Dagny grinned before finishing her meal quickly and jumping up. "Can we go fishing now?" she asked. Mathais finished his meal with equal vigor. "Sure!" said Mathias, taking her hand and running with her to the creek.

"You don't have a net...and you haven't made a spear yet!" said Tino. "I'm gonna catch the fish with my hands! That'll make Lukas even more surprise when we show up and tell him that I caught all the fish only with my hands!" he exclaimed. "Just don't fall in. Or do. I don't care," said Berwald, slowly munching on his meatballs. "You don't mean that Swede," said Mathais. "You're right. Fall in. Just be careful not to drag Dagny in with you," was the reply.

"I won't!" said Mathias cheerfully. "Good because I can't swim," said Dagny, dipping a toe in the river. Mathias blinked. "You can't swim?!" he exclaimed. Dagny shook her head. "We're gonna have to teach you then!" he said before jumping into the creek. "Right now?" asked Dagny, blinking. "Yeah! You never know when you might need to know it!" he said. "We should probably see if she has any clothes she can get wet first. We don't want to make Lukas do laundry while he's sick," said Tino.

"Fine...Well now that I'm in the creek I might as well fish," said Mathias before bending over and swiping at various fish in the creek with his hands. Dagny sits on the beach, her feet in the swirling water. "Be careful Dagny," warned Berwald, where he was helping Tino clean up the creek. Tino looked up and nodded. "We don't want to end up going fishing for you instead," he said. Mathais grinned. "But we will pull you out if you fall in. You can bet on that," he said.

Dagny nodded and watched as Mathias slipped and fell into the water. She started giggling as he stood up, sputtering. "Are you okay?" she asked in between giggles. Mathias spat out some water and nodded, giving her a smile. "I was this close to actually catching one. I told you I could totally catch a fish with my hands!" he said. Berwald smirked and sat next to Dagny, handing her a large stick.

"What's this for?" she asked him. He took out his sword and a smaller knife. "We're making fishing spears," he said simply, handing her the smaller knife. Dagny took the knife, still looking a bit confused. Berwald used his sword to carve away at the tip of the stick. Dagny caught on to what he was doing and started transforming the tip of her stick into a point. After a few minutes of carving away at the wood, she looked up at Berwald for approval.

"Good job," he said with a nod. He then jumped down and gave her a hand, helping her jump into the shallower part of the creek where she could stand without being knocked down. "Try to get the bigger ones. Bigger fish more impressive than many fish," said Berwald. Mathias grinned from where he was trying to grab at the smaller fish. "Is that a challenge I hear?" he asked.

Berwald smirks before nodding. "Challenge accepted! Tino, wanna team up with me since Berwald's got Dagny?" asked Mathias. "Oh, um, I think I'm going to help Dagny fish so you two can fish without being distracted by us. I wouldn't want to get in your way Mathias. Besides, I'm sure you don't need my help," said Tino. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Tino! You're right! I'm the leader! I should be able to do this by myself!" announced Mathias before slipping once more.

Berwald smirked. "Nice," he said simply to Tino. Dagny looks between the two of them. "What's nice?" she asked curiously. "Nothing Dagny. Why don't we go check those rocks over there? Sometimes fish like to hide around in rocks. I'm sure Lukas would be tickled pink if you catch him a fish," said Tino. Dagny grinned and jumped up, running over to the rocks as fast as she could without slipping, Tino close behind.

 **Reviews appreciated! Also, have a safe and spooky halloween folks!**


	5. Chapter 5: She Sees Dead People?

Aiyanna hid behind a tree as they watched them. She thought the pointed-haired one would have noticed her but he ended up falling into the water in the time that it took for her to jump out of the bush and into a tree. The men seemed to genuinely care for Dagny, though she found it a bit alarming that they all looked at each other when Vinland mentioned the shiny rocks. Aiyanna frowned.

"Mother, why are they so interested in a bunch of rocks for? They're just rocks," she said. A mouth appeared on the branch near her ear. "The other nations are different from yours. They do barter and exchange goods, but many of them are turning to using certain shiney rocks as a form of what they call currency. It takes a lot of explaining, but the basics are that they use the rocks to trade for any goods or services they need instead of trading goods and services," said Mother Earth.

Aiyanna frowns. "I see...and they want the shiney rocks here? Why? Don't they have plenty in their homes?" she asked. "It's more complicated than that...the more of those rocks they have the more goods they can buy," said Earth. "Don't they just share goods if they don't have enough to contribute? What goods would they possibly need if they do their own hunting?" she asked.

"Well, the stones bring them a certain amount of power. The more of it they have, the more land they can own, the more people they can hire, the more things they can buy instead of making it or doing thing themselves," said Earth. Aiyanna gave the branch a confused look. "Buy land? How does one...own land? Own you? You're not something to be bought. People can't be bought," she said, slightly horrified.

Earth sighed. "I don't know how to put this in a way that will make you feel better but be truthful at the same time… Aiyanna, I've told you that the countries on the other side of the world has lost sight of what they call the "old ways" yes?" she asked. Aiyanna hesitantly nodded. "Well...They don't see me anymore. I don't believe many of the nations that still exist do. Some are close enough to me to be able to use magic...but not enough to talk to me the way that you do," said Mother Earth.

"B-But...They don't have any connection to you at all?" she asked. "I never said that...They have a connection. Each and everyone of them are connected to me. I'm the reason they are alive, muchless able to live as long as they have. It's when they start abusing that connection, me, or cut themselves off from that connection that they will start being negatively affected. It has happened before," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Aiyanna, fear and distrust starting to twist in her gut. "There were men in a land call Egypt that would claim themselves gods or attempted to connect themselves to me. Because they were abusing their own power and forcing a connection with me beyond that of a people to the land, they all died in horrible ways. There have been empires, as well, that have tried to conquere as much as my children as possible. ...They two fell. I've tried to stop it...but when they abuse me it is only them that can reverse the effects," she said.

Aiyanna closed her eyes tight. "Mother...How often does it happen?" she asked. "Aiyanna, do not worry about it. There are still enough countries and tribes that respect me that it doesn't happen too much. A few of them are able to talk to me as you do, but others are only close enough to develop magic. I'm happy as long as my children and grandchildren are happy. You guys are my babies," she said, voice becoming light at the end.

"And what of them? Have they hurt you mother?" she asked. "Aiyanna, you need to give them a chance. Sure they may not act the same way you do, but they are still family. If you watch them, I'm sure you'd see that," said Earth. Aiyanna huffed, happy that the creek the Nordics, as Dagny called them, covered the conversation she was having. She watched as they killed fish without asking for them first, not even recognizing the death of the fish as they happily speared them.

After a couple of hours playing in the creek, Dagny got tired and laid out on the bank of the creek. "Wanna show us the shiny rocks now?!" asked Pointy-head as Aiyanna decided to call him. The scary one frowned. "Maybe next time…" he trailed off. Pointy-head pouted. "I wanted to go and see it now though! Can you imagine how great it would be if it's the kind of rocks we're looking for?" he asked excitedly.

"What do you mean? What rocks are you looking for?" asked Dagny curiously, still laying on the ground. "It's a special type of rock that is very...popular in our lands. It's rare but everyone who lives there want to have some. We were hoping to find some and bring them back!" said the happy one. _Happy, Pointy, and Scary. That sounds like the beginning of a children's story_.

"I'll show you! If it's really imprtant to you, I can show you! I'm not tired at all!" said Dagny, jumping up excitedly. Happy and Scary both gave her doubtful looks, well Scary just frowned a bit more than usual. "Are you sure Dagny? You were about to fall asleep on the beach a few seconds ago," said Happy. Dagny gave them puppy dog eyes. "I wanna show you the rocks! That's the entire reason we're out here!" she said.

Scary and Happy hesitated before Point-Head wrapped an arm around Dagny's shoulders. "C'mon guys! It can't be that far from here. And if she gets tired, we can just give her a piggy back ride back like we do with Emil!" he said happily. Happy frowned. "Mathias, Emil still looks like he's four or five. He's a lot easier to carry around," he said. Pointy-Head-No, Mathias, pouted.

"We came all this way though...Please Tino? I promise I'll carry her if she falls asleep on us!" said Mathias. Happy, Tino, sighed. "Fine, as long as you carry her back without pushing her too far. I don't want her passing out on us or making herself sick because of a few stupid rocks," he said. "The rocks aren't stupid! They're cool! I promise I won't need to be carried back," said Dagny.

Mathias blinked before grinning and running over to the picnic. "Here, have as many of these as you want!" he said, holding up some of the sweets Tino brought. Dagny blinked. "Really?" she asked hesitantly. Mathias grinned. "I know they're your favorite. C'mon. If you get hyped up enough on this you won't have to worry about falling asleep," he said. "No," said Scary. Tino blinked. "Mathias! Lukas would kill us if he found out!" he hissed.

"Then we don't tell him. It's not that bad of an idea. What's a few sweets?" asked Mathias before allowing Dagny to have the handful of sweets. Tino took a step forward to stop her before finding that she had already devoured the sweets. He blinked and sighed. "We blame you for anything that goes wrong Mathias, understood?" he asked. "Agreed," said Scary. Mathias rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine. Worry warts," he said.

"Let's just get going," huffs Scary. Tino elbowed him. "Don't be mean Berwald. If you're sure you're not too tired...I guess you can show us before the sugar kicks in," he said. Dagny jumped up and nodded before running over to the creek, hesitating. "It's on the other side of the creek...usually there's a branch or a log to help me over," she said. Berwald jumped into the creek and held open his arms. "Jump," he said simply.

Dagny didn't hesitate before jumping down into his arms. He gave her a smile before turning and placing her on the opposite side. "MY TURN!" shouted Mathias. Berwald just stepped out of the way and watched as the loud country bellyflopped into the creek. Tino winced before making his own way over to the other side. "Are you okay Denmark?" he asked Mathais. Mathias nodded before pulling himself out of the creek. He was dripping wet, all his clothes soaked.

"You're all wet," giggled Dagny. Mathias gave her a good-natured grin as he crawled next to her. "And you're going to be too," he said with a smirk. "What?" she asked in confusion before he started shaking out his hair like a wolf would next to her. She let out a squeal before attempting to get away. "Not so fast!" he pipes, grabbing her arm. "I want a nice big hug from you!" he said before giving her a brotherly bear hug. Tino and Berwald both smiled at the squeal that followed that.

He let go of her and gave her a grin. "Okay, now I think I'm dry enough to look for those rocks," he said. Dagny frowned slightly. "Won't you get sick if you don't change into something warm or at least dry?" she asked. Mathias waved her away. "Nope! Benefit of being a nation! We don't get really sick unless there's an epidemic or something in our countries or something wrong with our countries. If I do get sick over this, it'll be soemthing really small. Haven't you noticed that?" said Mathias.

Dagny slowly shook her head. "No...I know that I don't get as sick as easily as the settlers, but I still get sick every now and again," she said. Tino frowned. "That's strange…" he said, looking at Berwald with worry. "Probably because you're a new settlement," said Berwald simply. Aiyanna leaned forward, interested. Even her newer tribes don't tend to get sick unless it had something to do with their people. _Perhaps that was because they had their mother taking the brunt of the effects though?_

"Well..How sick do you get? If it's nothing serious I'm sure it's just what Berwald said," said Tino. Dagny shrugged. "I don't know...It doesn't seem to different from what the settlers get when they get sick. I haven't gotten seriously sick yet but none of the settlers have gotten anything worse than a cold. I don't know what to tell you. Let's go look at the rocks before it gets dark. Lukas gets worried when we're late for dinner," she said before skipping away.

The boys look at each other, a bit concerned. Aiyanna frowned. _So it's not normal then. This has something to do with the prophecy. I know it._ She crawled to the next tree, following the men and girl silently. She wanted to see what rocks Dagny kept talking about and why anyone would be so crazy as to come all this way just to see some rocks. Cheveyo was happily grazing in a field, a good thing because stealth was one thing she was sure the beast couldn't wrap his head around no matter how hard he tried.

After another hour of walking, the men started to tire. "Maybe we should head back to the settlement before we get stuck out here over night. We only have a couple of hours before it gets dark," said Tino gently. "We're almost there...Actually, we're already there!" she said before letting go of Mathias's hand and running over to a cave that was more of a crack in the stone than a cave. "Dagny, don't go in there!" said Tino, hand on the dagger at his waist.

"I'll be fine! I'm just gonna get you guys the shiny rocks!" she said, disappearing into the cave. Mathias frowned, squatting in front of the cave. "Dagny, we can't follow you in there if something happens. Just wait until we can get Lukas to use his magic to create a bigger opening," he said. "It's fine! Birger says the cave isn't likely to fall in. He also say all the bats are sleeping so you need to be quiet," she says back in a hushed whisper.

"Birger? Who is Birger?" blinks Mathias, turning to look at his brothers in curiosity. Tino shook his head. "There's only one Birger I know of...but he went missing…" he said. Berwald frowned slightly. "Imaginary friend?" he asks, shrugging. Mathais frowned but nodded. "Maybe...We'll ask Lukas. Remember when we thought his trolls were imaginary?" he said. "We don't want to see that again...I still think that Troll is the thing that keeps breaking my vases," said Tino.

Aiyanna frowned as well. "Mother, is it an imaginary friend or a manifestation due to her magic?" she asked. "Aiyanna, you can't expect me to give away all that child's secrets. Besides, she hasn't said anything about seeing spirits to anyone. I would have heard," said Earth. Aiyanna frowns. "I'll find out myself," she says before cupping her hands together and muttering a spell. When the spell was said, she blew into her hands and opened them, a clear bird of light flying out.

The bird flew over the men's head before flying through the stone. "What was that?" said Mathias, frowning. "It must have been the shadow of a bird flying overhead. Dagny, are you okay? You've been in there for a while," said Tino, voice tinged with worry. "I'll go in and try to find her," said Mathias, moving to the entrance of the cave. "You're too big..I might be able to fit though," said Tino. "I'm fine! I'm just having trouble finding one of the rocks since someone's blocking the light from the entrance," said Dagny.

The boys reluctantly moved from the cave entrance. Dagny ignored their murmering as she crawled. "Birger, do you see any of the shiny rocks?" she asks the little boy who was sitting by the entrance next to the weird shaped rocks. "I-I think they're by that wall over there," said the boy in a faint voice, pointing to the rock next to her. Dagny crawled over in that direction, not noticing the bird land next to Birger.

"Ooh, I think I found them. Can you hand me a rock so I can break it off?" she asks him quietly. "Who is she talking to?" asked Tino, having half the mind to go in there and tell her to come out. "Shh… Lukas said this could happen. We don't want to scare her," muttered Mathias, a serious expression on his face. "I-I can't...S-Sorry Dagny. I can't move anything. I'm not strong enough...I'm so cold…" whimpers Birger.

Dagny looked up, frowning. "It's not that cold...I can lend you my coat if you would like. Lukas will have to make another one soon. He thinks I'll be having another growth spurt in a few months," she said. Birger shook his head. "T-That's nice of you but I can't...It won't work like that," he said. Dagny gives him a curious look. "What do you mean by that?" she asks before glancing at the strange rocks next to him. "...Why are those rocks wearing rags?" she asked.

Birger blinked before turning and glancing at the rocks she was talking about. He gave the 'younger' girl a weak smile. "...Those are to keep the rocks warm. They're...special. Y-You should talk to your older brother about it, the one with white hair," he said in a gentle voice. "If you say so...Why are you over here anyways? I know your Mama and Papa are worried about you," she said, grabbing a rock and banging it against the shiny rocks.

Tino frowned as he listened to the exchange. "...I don't think it's an imaginary friend...The conversation is too strange for that," he said. Mathias shrugged. "It's probably a troll or fairy or something. She does have Norway's magic abilities, it could be that she sees things like he does," he said. Mathias nodded and leaned back against the cave until he heard banging noises. "You okay?" he shouted. "Yep! Almost done!" she whispered back, careful of the bats.

Aiyanna was also frowning as she watched the men speak. The projection she sent out was a weaker one that would only report back, it wouldn't allow her to hear and see what is going on unless she wanted to use a stronger spell. She didn't think the girl was worth expending too much energy over and besides, the bird would be able to see any apparitions that the girl may be unconciously communicating with.

Dagny turned back to Birger and gave him a sweet smile. "Well...thank you for your help. You should go home soon. It's going to get dark and you wouldn't want to be stuck in this cave," she said. Birger swallowed but nodded. "I-I'll try...I hope you like the rocks. If you ever need help looking for more of them, I'd be happy to," he said, the ten year old trying not to cry. Dagny smiled. "Okay! Thank you!" she said before crawling back through the opening.

Mathias jumped when Dagny, looking a bit dusty, came out of the opening next to him. "You okay kid? We were getting kinda worried at how long it was taking!" he said. Aiyanna frowned. "They should be more worried about her going in there and causing the cave to collapse," she muttered to herself. "I'm fine! Here are the rocks I was telling you about! Pretty great right?" she asked, holding out a piece of black, slightly metallic, rock in her hand.

Mathias stared at it for a few seconds, face looking conflicted. "...That's the rock we went through all this trouble for?" he mumbled. Dagny's face fell with disappointment. "Y-You don't like it?" she asked quietly, taking a hesitant step back. Berwald glared at Mathais. Berwald glared at him as Tino crouched in front of her. "No, we like the rock!...It's just not what we were expecting," he said gently.

"Shouldn't have expected her to have gold," said Berwald, lecturing Mathias. "You had the same expectation. I don't see how I'm suddenly the bad guy! Don't tell me you aren't the least bit disappointed," muttered Mathias, not looking Berwald in the eye as he kicked at the ground slightly. Dagny's chin wobbled and she dropped the stone before running into the forest, shocking her older siblings.

"Dagny! Come back! I said I was sorry!" shouted Mathias before starting to chase her. Tino and Berwald glanced at each other before chasing after him. After a few yards into the forest, Mathais leaned against a tree. "I can't find her. She found a way to cover her own tracks," he said. "...Lukas was teaching her how to use magic to do that in case she was ever in trouble," said Tino quietly.

Berwald glared at Mathias. "Why did you say that to her? You knew she wanted to impress us," he said quietly. "I know alright! I'm sorry I was blunt...but I was disappointed. You guys were too, don't lie. I saw the looks on your faces. You wanted that gold just as badly as I did," he muttered. Tino sighed. "We wanted the gold...but we didn't want to hurt her feelings. She can't help it if she doesn't have gold," he said.

"Now she's gone," muttered Berwald, frowning as he looked around them. "We should go look for her...Lukas is going to kill us when he finds out," said Mathias. Tino frowned. "How are we going to look for her? It's a big forest and she was the one who guided us to this spot. I'm not even sure where we're at. You're right about one thing...Lukas is going to kill us," said Tino, hand clenching the dagger at his side.

Mathias sighed, running a hand through his har. "We can't split up...It's going to be dark soon and we don't know the area well...Our best bet is to go find our way home somewhere, see if she beat us there, and have Lukas use a spell to contact her or track her down. She's a smart kid. I don't think she'd go around looking for trouble if she can help it. I'll take the fall guys. It was my fault to begin with," he said, making the others blink in surprise that he was taking this seriously.

"Good idea...How do we find our way back though? She was the one that showed us the safest way. Dagny seemed afraid of us straying from the path," said Tino. Berwald simply pointed at the sun starting to go down before walking off. "Great idea Waldy! Hey, when Lukas kills me make sure to throw some salt on the funeral pyre. I want the flames to change color," said Mathias before running to catch up to him.

"I'm sure he won't be too mad...It was an accident. You didn't know that she was just going to run off. You didn't outright try to hurt her feelings. We shouldn't have let her crawl into the cave to begin with. We weren't sure it was safe and none of us would have been able to help her if something had happened," said Tino. Berwald nodded. "Lukas will be making three funeral pyres," he said.

 **Hey guys! Has anyone guess what the prophecy means? I might actually tell you if you're right or not. Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: And Thus Kuma Is Born

Aiyanna hid behind a tree as they watched them. She thought the pointed-haired one would have noticed her but he ended up falling into the water in the time that it took for her to jump out of the bush and into a tree. The men seemed to genuinely care for Dagny, though she found it a bit alarming that they all looked at each other when Vinland mentioned the shiny rocks. Aiyanna frowned.

"Mother, why are they so interested in a bunch of rocks for? They're just rocks," she said. A mouth appeared on the branch near her ear. "The other nations are different from yours. They do barter and exchange goods, but many of them are turning to using certain shiney rocks as a form of what they call currency. It takes a lot of explaining, but the basics are that they use the rocks to trade for any goods or services they need instead of trading goods and services," said Mother Earth.

Aiyanna frowns. "I see...and they want the shiney rocks here? Why? Don't they have plenty in their homes?" she asked. "It's more complicated than that...the more of those rocks they have the more goods they can buy," said Earth. "Don't they just share goods if they don't have enough to contribute? What goods would they possibly need if they do their own hunting?" she asked.

"Well, the stones bring them a certain amount of power. The more of it they have, the more land they can own, the more people they can hire, the more things they can buy instead of making it or doing thing themselves," said Earth. Aiyanna gave the branch a confused look. "Buy land? How does one...own land? Own you? You're not something to be bought. People can't be bought," she said, slightly horrified.

Earth sighed. "I don't know how to put this in a way that will make you feel better but be truthful at the same time… Aiyanna, I've told you that the countries on the other side of the world has lost sight of what they call the "old ways" yes?" she asked. Aiyanna hesitantly nodded. "Well...They don't see me anymore. I don't believe many of the nations that still exist do. Some are close enough to me to be able to use magic...but not enough to talk to me the way that you do," said Mother Earth.

"B-But...They don't have any connection to you at all?" she asked. "I never said that...They have a connection. Each and everyone of them are connected to me. I'm the reason they are alive, muchless able to live as long as they have. It's when they start abusing that connection, me, or cut themselves off from that connection that they will start being negatively affected. It has happened before," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Aiyanna, fear and distrust starting to twist in her gut. "There were men in a land call Egypt that would claim themselves gods or attempted to connect themselves to me. Because they were abusing their own power and forcing a connection with me beyond that of a people to the land, they all died in horrible ways. There have been empires, as well, that have tried to conquere as much as my children as possible. ...They two fell. I've tried to stop it...but when they abuse me it is only them that can reverse the effects," she said.

Aiyanna closed her eyes tight. "Mother...How often does it happen?" she asked. "Aiyanna, do not worry about it. There are still enough countries and tribes that respect me that it doesn't happen too much. A few of them are able to talk to me as you do, but others are only close enough to develop magic. I'm happy as long as my children and grandchildren are happy. You guys are my babies," she said, voice becoming light at the end.

"And what of them? Have they hurt you mother?" she asked. "Aiyanna, you need to give them a chance. Sure they may not act the same way you do, but they are still family. If you watch them, I'm sure you'd see that," said Earth. Aiyanna huffed, happy that the creek the Nordics, as Dagny called them, covered the conversation she was having. She watched as they killed fish without asking for them first, not even recognizing the death of the fish as they happily speared them.

After a couple of hours playing in the creek, Dagny got tired and laid out on the bank of the creek. "Wanna show us the shiny rocks now?!" asked Pointy-head as Aiyanna decided to call him. The scary one frowned. "Maybe next time…" he trailed off. Pointy-head pouted. "I wanted to go and see it now though! Can you imagine how great it would be if it's the kind of rocks we're looking for?" he asked excitedly.

"What do you mean? What rocks are you looking for?" asked Dagny curiously, still laying on the ground. "It's a special type of rock that is very...popular in our lands. It's rare but everyone who lives there want to have some. We were hoping to find some and bring them back!" said the happy one. _Happy, Pointy, and Scary. That sounds like the beginning of a children's story_.

"I'll show you! If it's really imprtant to you, I can show you! I'm not tired at all!" said Dagny, jumping up excitedly. Happy and Scary both gave her doubtful looks, well Scary just frowned a bit more than usual. "Are you sure Dagny? You were about to fall asleep on the beach a few seconds ago," said Happy. Dagny gave them puppy dog eyes. "I wanna show you the rocks! That's the entire reason we're out here!" she said.

Scary and Happy hesitated before Point-Head wrapped an arm around Dagny's shoulders. "C'mon guys! It can't be that far from here. And if she gets tired, we can just give her a piggy back ride back like we do with Emil!" he said happily. Happy frowned. "Mathias, Emil still looks like he's four or five. He's a lot easier to carry around," he said. Pointy-Head-No, Mathias, pouted.

"We came all this way though...Please Tino? I promise I'll carry her if she falls asleep on us!" said Mathias. Happy, Tino, sighed. "Fine, as long as you carry her back without pushing her too far. I don't want her passing out on us or making herself sick because of a few stupid rocks," he said. "The rocks aren't stupid! They're cool! I promise I won't need to be carried back," said Dagny.

Mathias blinked before grinning and running over to the picnic. "Here, have as many of these as you want!" he said, holding up some of the sweets Tino brought. Dagny blinked. "Really?" she asked hesitantly. Mathias grinned. "I know they're your favorite. C'mon. If you get hyped up enough on this you won't have to worry about falling asleep," he said. "No," said Scary. Tino blinked. "Mathias! Lukas would kill us if he found out!" he hissed.

"Then we don't tell him. It's not that bad of an idea. What's a few sweets?" asked Mathias before allowing Dagny to have the handful of sweets. Tino took a step forward to stop her before finding that she had already devoured the sweets. He blinked and sighed. "We blame you for anything that goes wrong Mathias, understood?" he asked. "Agreed," said Scary. Mathias rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine. Worry warts," he said.

"Let's just get going," huffs Scary. Tino elbowed him. "Don't be mean Berwald. If you're sure you're not too tired...I guess you can show us before the sugar kicks in," he said. Dagny jumped up and nodded before running over to the creek, hesitating. "It's on the other side of the creek...usually there's a branch or a log to help me over," she said. Berwald jumped into the creek and held open his arms. "Jump," he said simply.

Dagny didn't hesitate before jumping down into his arms. He gave her a smile before turning and placing her on the opposite side. "MY TURN!" shouted Mathias. Berwald just stepped out of the way and watched as the loud country bellyflopped into the creek. Tino winced before making his own way over to the other side. "Are you okay Denmark?" he asked Mathais. Mathias nodded before pulling himself out of the creek. He was dripping wet, all his clothes soaked.

"You're all wet," giggled Dagny. Mathias gave her a good-natured grin as he crawled next to her. "And you're going to be too," he said with a smirk. "What?" she asked in confusion before he started shaking out his hair like a wolf would next to her. She let out a squeal before attempting to get away. "Not so fast!" he pipes, grabbing her arm. "I want a nice big hug from you!" he said before giving her a brotherly bear hug. Tino and Berwald both smiled at the squeal that followed that.

He let go of her and gave her a grin. "Okay, now I think I'm dry enough to look for those rocks," he said. Dagny frowned slightly. "Won't you get sick if you don't change into something warm or at least dry?" she asked. Mathias waved her away. "Nope! Benefit of being a nation! We don't get really sick unless there's an epidemic or something in our countries or something wrong with our countries. If I do get sick over this, it'll be soemthing really small. Haven't you noticed that?" said Mathias.

Dagny slowly shook her head. "No...I know that I don't get as sick as easily as the settlers, but I still get sick every now and again," she said. Tino frowned. "That's strange…" he said, looking at Berwald with worry. "Probably because you're a new settlement," said Berwald simply. Aiyanna leaned forward, interested. Even her newer tribes don't tend to get sick unless it had something to do with their people. _Perhaps that was because they had their mother taking the brunt of the effects though?_

"Well..How sick do you get? If it's nothing serious I'm sure it's just what Berwald said," said Tino. Dagny shrugged. "I don't know...It doesn't seem to different from what the settlers get when they get sick. I haven't gotten seriously sick yet but none of the settlers have gotten anything worse than a cold. I don't know what to tell you. Let's go look at the rocks before it gets dark. Lukas gets worried when we're late for dinner," she said before skipping away.

The boys look at each other, a bit concerned. Aiyanna frowned. _So it's not normal then. This has something to do with the prophecy. I know it._ She crawled to the next tree, following the men and girl silently. She wanted to see what rocks Dagny kept talking about and why anyone would be so crazy as to come all this way just to see some rocks. Cheveyo was happily grazing in a field, a good thing because stealth was one thing she was sure the beast couldn't wrap his head around no matter how hard he tried.

After another hour of walking, the men started to tire. "Maybe we should head back to the settlement before we get stuck out here over night. We only have a couple of hours before it gets dark," said Tino gently. "We're almost there...Actually, we're already there!" she said before letting go of Mathias's hand and running over to a cave that was more of a crack in the stone than a cave. "Dagny, don't go in there!" said Tino, hand on the dagger at his waist.

"I'll be fine! I'm just gonna get you guys the shiny rocks!" she said, disappearing into the cave. Mathias frowned, squatting in front of the cave. "Dagny, we can't follow you in there if something happens. Just wait until we can get Lukas to use his magic to create a bigger opening," he said. "It's fine! Birger says the cave isn't likely to fall in. He also say all the bats are sleeping so you need to be quiet," she says back in a hushed whisper.

"Birger? Who is Birger?" blinks Mathias, turning to look at his brothers in curiosity. Tino shook his head. "There's only one Birger I know of...but he went missing…" he said. Berwald frowned slightly. "Imaginary friend?" he asks, shrugging. Mathais frowned but nodded. "Maybe...We'll ask Lukas. Remember when we thought his trolls were imaginary?" he said. "We don't want to see that again...I still think that Troll is the thing that keeps breaking my vases," said Tino.

Aiyanna frowned as well. "Mother, is it an imaginary friend or a manifestation due to her magic?" she asked. "Aiyanna, you can't expect me to give away all that child's secrets. Besides, she hasn't said anything about seeing spirits to anyone. I would have heard," said Earth. Aiyanna frowns. "I'll find out myself," she says before cupping her hands together and muttering a spell. When the spell was said, she blew into her hands and opened them, a clear bird of light flying out.

The bird flew over the men's head before flying through the stone. "What was that?" said Mathias, frowning. "It must have been the shadow of a bird flying overhead. Dagny, are you okay? You've been in there for a while," said Tino, voice tinged with worry. "I'll go in and try to find her," said Mathias, moving to the entrance of the cave. "You're too big..I might be able to fit though," said Tino. "I'm fine! I'm just having trouble finding one of the rocks since someone's blocking the light from the entrance," said Dagny.

The boys reluctantly moved from the cave entrance. Dagny ignored their murmering as she crawled. "Birger, do you see any of the shiny rocks?" she asks the little boy who was sitting by the entrance next to the weird shaped rocks. "I-I think they're by that wall over there," said the boy in a faint voice, pointing to the rock next to her. Dagny crawled over in that direction, not noticing the bird land next to Birger.

"Ooh, I think I found them. Can you hand me a rock so I can break it off?" she asks him quietly. "Who is she talking to?" asked Tino, having half the mind to go in there and tell her to come out. "Shh… Lukas said this could happen. We don't want to scare her," muttered Mathias, a serious expression on his face. "I-I can't...S-Sorry Dagny. I can't move anything. I'm not strong enough...I'm so cold…" whimpers Birger.

Dagny looked up, frowning. "It's not that cold...I can lend you my coat if you would like. Lukas will have to make another one soon. He thinks I'll be having another growth spurt in a few months," she said. Birger shook his head. "T-That's nice of you but I can't...It won't work like that," he said. Dagny gives him a curious look. "What do you mean by that?" she asks before glancing at the strange rocks next to him. "...Why are those rocks wearing rags?" she asked.

Birger blinked before turning and glancing at the rocks she was talking about. He gave the 'younger' girl a weak smile. "...Those are to keep the rocks warm. They're...special. Y-You should talk to your older brother about it, the one with white hair," he said in a gentle voice. "If you say so...Why are you over here anyways? I know your Mama and Papa are worried about you," she said, grabbing a rock and banging it against the shiny rocks.

Tino frowned as he listened to the exchange. "...I don't think it's an imaginary friend...The conversation is too strange for that," he said. Mathias shrugged. "It's probably a troll or fairy or something. She does have Norway's magic abilities, it could be that she sees things like he does," he said. Mathias nodded and leaned back against the cave until he heard banging noises. "You okay?" he shouted. "Yep! Almost done!" she whispered back, careful of the bats.

Aiyanna was also frowning as she watched the men speak. The projection she sent out was a weaker one that would only report back, it wouldn't allow her to hear and see what is going on unless she wanted to use a stronger spell. She didn't think the girl was worth expending too much energy over and besides, the bird would be able to see any apparitions that the girl may be unconciously communicating with.

Dagny turned back to Birger and gave him a sweet smile. "Well...thank you for your help. You should go home soon. It's going to get dark and you wouldn't want to be stuck in this cave," she said. Birger swallowed but nodded. "I-I'll try...I hope you like the rocks. If you ever need help looking for more of them, I'd be happy to," he said, the ten year old trying not to cry. Dagny smiled. "Okay! Thank you!" she said before crawling back through the opening.

Mathias jumped when Dagny, looking a bit dusty, came out of the opening next to him. "You okay kid? We were getting kinda worried at how long it was taking!" he said. Aiyanna frowned. "They should be more worried about her going in there and causing the cave to collapse," she muttered to herself. "I'm fine! Here are the rocks I was telling you about! Pretty great right?" she asked, holding out a piece of black, slightly metallic, rock in her hand.

Mathias stared at it for a few seconds, face looking conflicted. "...That's the rock we went through all this trouble for?" he mumbled. Dagny's face fell with disappointment. "Y-You don't like it?" she asked quietly, taking a hesitant step back. Berwald glared at Mathais. Berwald glared at him as Tino crouched in front of her. "No, we like the rock!...It's just not what we were expecting," he said gently.

"Shouldn't have expected her to have gold," said Berwald, lecturing Mathias. "You had the same expectation. I don't see how I'm suddenly the bad guy! Don't tell me you aren't the least bit disappointed," muttered Mathias, not looking Berwald in the eye as he kicked at the ground slightly. Dagny's chin wobbled and she dropped the stone before running into the forest, shocking her older siblings.

"Dagny! Come back! I said I was sorry!" shouted Mathias before starting to chase her. Tino and Berwald glanced at each other before chasing after him. After a few yards into the forest, Mathais leaned against a tree. "I can't find her. She found a way to cover her own tracks," he said. "...Lukas was teaching her how to use magic to do that in case she was ever in trouble," said Tino quietly.

Berwald glared at Mathias. "Why did you say that to her? You knew she wanted to impress us," he said quietly. "I know alright! I'm sorry I was blunt...but I was disappointed. You guys were too, don't lie. I saw the looks on your faces. You wanted that gold just as badly as I did," he muttered. Tino sighed. "We wanted the gold...but we didn't want to hurt her feelings. She can't help it if she doesn't have gold," he said.

"Now she's gone," muttered Berwald, frowning as he looked around them. "We should go look for her...Lukas is going to kill us when he finds out," said Mathias. Tino frowned. "How are we going to look for her? It's a big forest and she was the one who guided us to this spot. I'm not even sure where we're at. You're right about one thing...Lukas is going to kill us," said Tino, hand clenching the dagger at his side.

Mathias sighed, running a hand through his har. "We can't split up...It's going to be dark soon and we don't know the area well...Our best bet is to go find our way home somewhere, see if she beat us there, and have Lukas use a spell to contact her or track her down. She's a smart kid. I don't think she'd go around looking for trouble if she can help it. I'll take the fall guys. It was my fault to begin with," he said, making the others blink in surprise that he was taking this seriously.

"Good idea...How do we find our way back though? She was the one that showed us the safest way. Dagny seemed afraid of us straying from the path," said Tino. Berwald simply pointed at the sun starting to go down before walking off. "Great idea Waldy! Hey, when Lukas kills me make sure to throw some salt on the funeral pyre. I want the flames to change color," said Mathias before running to catch up to him.

"I'm sure he won't be too mad...It was an accident. You didn't know that she was just going to run off. You didn't outright try to hurt her feelings. We shouldn't have let her crawl into the cave to begin with. We weren't sure it was safe and none of us would have been able to help her if something had happened," said Tino. Berwald nodded. "Lukas will be making three funeral pyres," he said.

The bird flew up to the tree and landed on Aiyanna's waiting arm. The minute it's talons gripped her arm, she was immediately able to see everything the bird saw. "So she's talking to the dead now hmm? The girl seems naive if she can't recognize bones. No wonder she ran off...not that I blame her. Her brothers seem to care more about these 'shiny rocks' than they do their sister's welfare," said Aiyanna to herself.

"Aiyanna, they're worried about her. You know that. They're going back to the settlement to get help looking for her. You're just as bad, staying up in this tree instead of going after the girl," huffs a nearby tree branch. "Mother, I wasn't the one that made her upset. Besides, they don't know I exist. If I jump out looking for her they might not react well, especially since they don't know that I've already interacted with her before. I don't think Dagny would like it if she knew I was spying on her," said Aiyanna.

The branch just huffed but sprouted no further argument. Aiyanna let out a sigh before turning back to the bird. "I want you to go out and find Dagny. If she's in trouble, do what you can to protect her and find away to let me know. Keep in contact so I can follow behind," she said to the bird. The bird let out a tweet before spreading its wings and leaping into the air. Aiyanna started to climb down the tree.

"You're going after her?" asked a tree, sounding shocked. Aiyanna frowned slightly at her mother's voice, knowing she was being a bit of a hypocrite. "Well, I suppose you're right that she might need help. It's obvious that she's not in the best state of mind and those idiots aren't going to be looking for her soon enough. They aren't even sure how to get back to their own homes. I may not trust her but she's still a child," she muttered, picking up her spear.

"At least you having your own kids make it more likely that you won't just try to conquer her," mumbles a branch, moving out of the way so Aiyanna could walk by. Aiyanna stopped and gave the nearby tree a look. "What do you mean by that? Conquered?" she asked. Silence filled the forest. "Mother, I know you're hiding something from me. If it has to do with those personifications and how they treat each other, I want to know. I need to be prepared to defend myself and my kids if necessary," she demanded.

Mother Earth sighed, a breeze pushing back Aiyanna's hair gently. "Aiyanna...I don't want to give you any bad or wrong impressions of the other nations. I'm afraid it might bring change the prophecy to tell you. Please know that I'm only holding back to try to protect you," she said softly. Aiyanna shook her head. "No. If it has to do with that prophecy and if it's something that might affect me, I have every right to make my own mind about those nations. Mother, please just tell me what's going on. You know I don't enjoy being in the dark," she said.

There was another breeze and a pause before the branches of a nearby tree sagged, bowed forward. "Fine...I suppose you are right. You have been able to manage all the various tribes and take care of yourself for centuries now. You do show the wisdom and maturity for handling this...but I'm afraid that whatever I say won't change your mind. You're already afraid of the Europeans," said Mother Earth.

Aiyanna blinked. "Europeans? Is that what you call the white ones?" she asked. Mother Earth chuckled. "Yes dear. I'll tell you everything you need to know about them...but please don't take the information the wrong way. I believe that this could be the beginning of a new and bright era," she said. Aiyanna sighed. That was probably the best she was going to get out of her mother for the moment. She had to go after Dagny.

"We'll talk about this when I have finished finding Dagny and dropping her off with her brothers. The last thing I need is for her to get eaten by a bear before I have my answers," she mutters huffily before starting to continue walking into the forest. "Take a branch with you so I don't have to keep switching trees," said Mother Earth, a green branch falling at her feet. Aiyanna nodded and picked up the stick. "Just warn me if anyone comes this way so I can climb a tree or hide first," she said.

"Of course dear," said the stick. Aiyanna tucked the stick into the bracelets on her upper arm before continuing. "Do you have any idea where she went? Did she go to that cave she showed me earlier?" asked Aiyanna. "She's heading there yes but she's taking the long way that cuts across the river," said Earth. Native America frowned. "But she can't swim…" she trailed off before cupping her hands and creating a second bird.

The smaller bird, a swallow, sat on her finger. "Go find Cheveyo. Tell him to look for Dagny along the river and make sure she doesn't fall in. She can't swim," instructed Aiyanna. The shimering bird nodded before flying off at a supernatural speed. "That should keep the girl from having to experience death first hand for now. Hopefully she hasn't already fallen in. Law still prevents you from directly keeping her from death, correct?" she asked.

Yet another breeze before the stick slightly bowed as if nodding. "Yes dear. If she falls into the river, the most I can do is try to change the currents to help or send wolves to fish her out, but I tried that once and the brothers I helped ended up trying to kill each other," said Earth. Aiyanna nodded before starting to run, not wanting to take the chance that the girl fall into the river before she could get there. Aiyanna hadn't experienced death before but some of her sons and daughters have and report that it wasn't plesant.

The bark on the stick drooped slightly. "Dagny is at the water's edge...I think she's trying to fish for a meal," said Earth once more. Aiyanna cursed under her breath. "Stupid girl. She's going to get herself killed! Has Cheveyo made it to her yet?" she asked. "I believe he's almost there...but a different beast is going to make it to her first," warned Earth. "Please tell me that it's just a deer," said Aiyanna, jumping over a log, her feet skidding as she runs over freshly fallen leaves.

"It's a polar bear," said Earth, a frown in her voice. Aiyanna swears again, bad enough that a branch lightly swatted her as she ran. "Watch your mouth dear," chided Mother Earth. Aiyanna huffs, contemplating dropping the leaf. "How close am I?" she asked. "Honey, you know my concept of distance is a bit different than yours," replied Earth. Aiyanna sighed before whistling, a transparent bird appearing on her wrist.

"How far are we to the girl? Tell Cheveyo a bear is closing in on her," she said, starting to feel winded. The bird tweeted before disappearing. "We're getting close," huffs Aiyanna continuing to run without breaking her stride. After another few minutes of running, she found an opening in the forest where the river cut through. Dagny was on her back, screeching as bear cub opened its mouth.

"Dagny!" shouted Aiyanna, grabbing her spear from it's sheath on her back. Dagny jumped and looked up. "No! Don't hurt it!" she shouted, throwing an arm around the cub. Aiyanna faltered, not relaxing her grip on the spear. "It's a bear. Are you alright? Has it tried to hurt you?" she asked, looking the child over. "No! Kumajiro is really friendly!" said Dagny as the bear curled in her arms and happily nuzzled her.

Aiyanna frowned as she got a closer look at the animal. "That bear is incredibly young. It must only be a few days old. We should find its mother...polar bears aren't usually this far south," she said. "He says his mommy was sick and he wants to stay with me," said Dagny, hugging the bear to her chest. Aiyanna blinked before she smiled slightly. "Ah, is that so child?" she asked.

"What? What is it?" asked Dagny, looking a bit scared that Aiyanna might still try to take the ear away. Aiyanna got down on one knee in front of the girl. "Dagny, you feel the ground beneath you, yes?" she asked. Dagny hesitantly nodded. "And you feel the people on the ground as well, yes?" asked Aiyanna. Dagny hesitantly nodded once more. "And do you feel the animals as well?" she asked.

"N-Not really...I can get a general sense of where they might be...but I don't feel a real connection to any of them," said Dagny, petting the bear. "Exactly. Most animals aren't bound to the land and therefore aren't bound to us in any way. They follow their own paths and go wherever they want. But sometimes an animal will come to love the land so much, and the person that represents it that they decide to bound themselves to that person," she said.

Dagny blinks and looks up at Aiyanna, wide eyed. "Like you and Cheveyo?" she asked. Aiyanna smiled and ndded. " Yes, like Cheveyo and I. I met Cheveyo when I was quite young and he's been with me almost all my life. He grows as I grow. He lives as long as I live. He's my loyal companion, my only constant as time passes. It looks like Nanuq here would like to have that same relationship to you," she said.

Dagny was practically bouncing up and down before glancing at the small cub in her arms. "He's so small…" she said, petting the nearly furless creature gently. Aiyanna nodded. "I don't think he'll last out here very long on his own without someone to protect him. His mother must have abandoned him because she thought he was too small to keep going," she said, petting the bear as well. Dagny gave her a heartbroken look. "Really? How can she do something like that? Maybe he'll get big on his own if he has someone to love him," she mutters.

Aiyanna smiled. "Well it's up to you child. I can either take it to find a bear that might take it in or a tribe member who would enjoy having a pet, or you can take it in yourself," she said. Dagny bit her lip before looking up at Native America. "My brothers might not like it if I brought back a pet they didn't approve of first," she said nervously. Aiyanna rolled her eyes. "Child, those 'brothers' of yours were upset you didn't find the type of rock they wanted. They insulted you to your face. Do you really care what they think?" she asked.

Dagny hesitates but then looks down at the cub. "I'll be bound to him...It'll keep him safe right?" she said. Aiyanna nodded. "As I said before, he will age as his bounded ages and after you go, he'll live out the rest of his natural life span. He'll be a very happy, fuzzy bear," she said, watching as Nanuq nuzzled the girl. Dagny smiled slightly before looking up at the elder personification. "How do I do it?" she asked.

"He has to be the one that iniciates it. Mother, could you guide him through the process?" asked Aiyanna. "Of course dearies! Dagny, could you please gently place him on the ground so I can talk to him? Right now he's bound to me so he needs me to help him," explained Earth. Dagny quickly did what Earth said, watching as the ears on the cub perk up as if he was hearing something they couldn't.

After a few seconds, Earth spoke to them. "Alright Dagny, he knows what to do now. You may pick him up," she said. Dagny picked up the cub and smiled at it. "Are you sure you want to stay with me?" she asked it. The cub nuzzled her before reaching up and licking her cheek. It squeaked at her before nuzzling again. Aiyanna smiled as she saw the glow between them, solidifying the bond.

"There you go. Now you're bonded. He's going to have a good sense of your emotions and your health, that way if anything happens to you he can try to help. Have you given Nanuq a name yet?" she asked the girl, who was grinning from ear to ear. Dagny nodded her head, holding the bear gently. "Ja...but why do you call him Nanuq? Is that his name?" she asked. Aiyanna shook her head, smiling.

"Nanuq means polar bear...It's a name that one of my children uses for a stuff toy I made him once. I just got into the habit of calling every polar bear Nanuq because of him," she said. Dagny smiled before holding up the bear. "His name is Kumajiro...That's what he tells me anyways. It's a strange name but I like it," she said. Aiyanna smiled and pet the bear, Cheveyo walking over to the two of them.

"Let's get you back to your settlement. I'm sure you rather spend the night in your home rather than in a cave somewhere," said Aiyanna. Dagny frowned, hugging the bear gently to her chest. "I don't want to...They were mean. They didn't like any of the things I wanted to show them...I disappointed them and I don't even know how I did," she said. Aiyanna sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know they were unfair with you, but Nanuq is going to be needing milk soon and it'll be harder for you to find it out here on your own. Your home would be a lot warmer and you can't stay out here by yourself forever, personification or not," said Aiyanna. Dagny looked down, looking as if she was about to cry before looking at her with a hopeful face. "But I could stay with you! You're nice and you help me a lot…" she said.

Aiyanna frowned slighty, okay, probably more than slightly. "I'm sorry Vinland, but that is not something that could happen. I have my own children to look after. I have to travel around enough to look after them and they have their own people to look after them when I'm gone. You couldn't come with me. They would be afraid of outsiders. And I can't leave you here on your own if you refuse to go back to the settlement. Someone needs to take care of you and your brothers are the best ones to do that," she said, trying to be gentle.

Dagny's face fell and she looked at her feet. "Oh...Okay. I guess you're right. I guess I'm being silly...I'll go back. For Kuma. I don't want him to get sick because of me," she said Aiyanna sighed and patted her back. "I'm sorry child," she lied, "But I suppose your brothers are feeling bad about what happened. And you can show them your new friend," she said. Dagny glanced at Kumajiro, a slight shy smile coming to her face.

"Will you stick close by just in case they get mad at me again? I-I know I can't come live with you b-but if they get bad I…" Dagny trailed off before looking at her feet again. Kuma whined softly. Aiyanna sighed before nodding. "Of course. And if you like, I can have Cheveyo come in with you as long as you promise that no harm would come to him and he returns to me as soon as you have spoken to your brothers," she said.

Dagny smiled before jumping forward and hugging Aiyanna's legs. "Thank you...Can we ride him back to the settlement?" she asked. Aiyanna chuckled. "Of course child, I'm sure Cheveyo can muster up the energy to do that. We'll be happy to give you a ride back. Go ahead and climb up," she said, Cheveyo already licking the child. Dagny laughed and climbed up on to the buffalo.

 **This story will not be affected by the elections. We'll go on guys. It's AmeriCAN not AmeriCAN'T. Reviews appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Birger's Body

**Birger's Body- The Worst Food Chain of Them All**

It took them a good hour to get back to the edge of the settlement, even with Cheveyo's speed. Dagny jumped off, followed by Aiyanna. "Where will you be? Will I need to bring Cheveyo back here when I'm done?" she asked. Aiyanna shook her head. "No, Cheveyo is able to immediately find me wherever I am. All you have to tell him is that it's okay for him to go...and maybe slip him some berries or something sweet," she said.

Dagny smiles and started to walk away, petting the side of the wooly beast, before stopping. "And where will you be? Do you want me to come back and tell you how it went?" she asked. Aiyanna shook her head. "I'll be heading home soon. You can tell me how it went the next time we see each other okay? I'm sure it will go well. If anything happens, Mother or Cheveyo would be sure to tell me," she assures her.

Dagny nodded before walking back toward the settlement, Cheveyo walking aside her. The buffalo's tail swished excitedly as he followed her into the village. Dagny giggled when she saw that Cheveyo was looking around at everything frantically, trying to take it all in. "Maybe some time when Aiyanna is being less shy, I can show you guys around," said Dagny cheerfully, adjusting Kuma in her arms.

After a few minutes, the two made it to the door outside Lukas's cabin. Dagny frowned as she squatted under a window, gesturing for Cheveyo to get down. She was quiet as she heard her brothers fight from inside the cabin. "What do you mean she just walked off? You spent all this time trying to come home before dark without making sure she was fine? I knew you were stupid, but I though you honestly had some common sense," hissed Norway.

"No choice. Best idea we had," huffs Berwald, stepping in, surpisingly, to defend Denmark. "We thought you could use your magic or one of the trolls to find her faster than we could. She used some sort of spell to cover her tracks so we thought your knowledge of magic would make it a lot easier to find her before it got dark. That and the horse are here," said Tino, also coming to Mathias's defense.

"Whatever. We need to get out there and search for her. Did you get the food, water, and bandages I told you to get?" huffed Lukas, sounding like he was at his last straw. "Yes," said Sweden. Lukas huffs one more time. "All of this because Mathias can't keep his mouth shut. What did you say again that made her mad?" he asked. "I was upset at some shiny rocks she brought us. She made me think they were gold and I got disappointed when they weren't," said Mathias.

"All of this over some stupid rocks? You couldn't be nice to her about it and just tell them they were great?" snapped Lukas. Dagny flinched. Lukas was mad...really mad. She glanced around, looking for his troll just in case she was in the way of it crashing into the house. "Mathias. You stay here and make sure that if she gets home, you find a way to tell us and that she's alright. I can't believe you were so stupid," said Lukas.

Vinland turned to Cheveyo. "Do you think I should go in there?" she asked quietly. Cheveyo bumped against her, nudging her toward the door. "Fine, Fine. I'll go in...but you hide behind the cabin where no one will find you. I don't want them thinking you're dinner," she said. Cheveyo whimpered before walking over to the side of the house she indicated. "That's weird...The spell says she's here…" muttered Lukas.

Dagny slowly opened the door, causing all four men gathered around the kitchen table to spin around and stare at her, most of their hands on their weapons. Lukas dropped his spell book before immediately hugging his little sister. "Where have you been? If you decide to ditch these idiots, you know to do it in a place you both now. You know the rules," he said. Dagny buried her face in her brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Storebror...I shouldn't have run off… Am I in trouble?" she asked quietly. "Nei. These goofs will be doing all of our chores for the next three weeks though," he said, playing with one of her curls. "What? That's not fair! We were going to look for her! I didn't know I was going to make her upset-" Mathias stopped when Berwald glared at him before clearing his throat and looking down. "You're right...I'm sorry. We'll do the chores. I should get do them all though...Tino and Berwald didn't make her upset," he said.

Everyone stared at Mathias, who looked at them confused. "What? I can be mature. How else did I become the leader?" he said. Berwald snorted. "Not sick then," he muttered. Tino laughed and Lukas smirked before looking down in Dagny's arms and blinking. "Where did you get the cub…?" he asked. The three others also paused, staring at it before Tino immediately started gushing over it.

"It's so cute! And so small! We need to return it to its mother so it doesn't get sick," he said. Dagny took a step back from him. "Nei. He and I are bonded now...He wouln't get sick...at least I don't think so," she said. When no one said anything, she glanced at Norway's astonished face. "I promise I'll take care of him. And I won't let him eat anyone. He's really sweet," she said.

"H-How did you…?" trailed Lukas, staring at her. Mathias grinned. "Looks like your little siblings have a tendency to make furry friends! Too bad we didn't bring Emil with us. He would have loved to play with her and Mr. Puffin," he said. "B-But...Usually only countries with no real guardian are able to develop a bond with an animal...or the animal has been with them most of their lives," said Lukas.

Tino's face fell. "...Does that mean we're not good guardians? Was it because of what we said?" he said, looking crestfallen. Guilt crossed the others' faces and created a knot in Dagny's stomach. "Of course not! You guys are good guardians...but you're not adults so maybe that's why I found Kumajiro. It could be the prophecy too. I don't know. Lukas, can we have mutton for dinner?" she asked, tugging on her brother's sleeve.

"After you tell me-" Berwald shook his head, cutting off Lukas before putting a hand on Dagny's shoulder. "We should get a blanket for your bear," he said simply, leading Dagny out of the room. Dagny perked up and started telling Berwald how she found Kuma crying in a bush and was able to help it out. Lukas frowned, turning to the others. "What is going on? Something obviously happened if Berwald cut me off," he said.

Tino fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "We think its her magic...It's getting stronger," he said. Lukas gave them a leveled stare. "What do you mean by that? Has it been acting up? Has she been complaining about it?" he asked. Tino shook his head. "N-No it's nothing like that. I don't think she's even realizing she's doing it…" he said, not sure how to go about telling Lukas.

"She sees dead people," blurted Mathais, jumping in before Tino could dig himself into a bigger hole. Lukas blinked. "What?" he asked. "Do you remember Birger? The kid that went missing last week?" asked Tino cautiously. Lukas frowned. "Ja…" "When she went to go show us the rocks...she crawled into a cave that was too small for us to get into," started Tino, flinching a little when he saw Lukas scowl at that piece of information.

"And she was talking to him. Called him by name. Asked him why he wouldn't come home with us and why some funny looking rocks had bits of rags on them. She seemed pretty oblivious to what was going on…" said Mathias. "Which is a good thing...She doesn't need to see that," mumbled Lukas. "Do you think it could be her magic acting up?" asked Tino. Lukas sighed. "Tonight the three of us are going to the cave and see what these rocks are. Maybe we're lucky and it's just her imagination," he said.

"Lucky?" asked Mathias, looking confused as to how their little sister's imaginary friends being named after dead people would be lucky in any way. Lukas glanced at him. "I rather her to have imaginary friends that fade with time than for her to have to worry about seeing things no one else can see when she looks too old to be doing that. That, and the dead aren't always friendly, much less child-friendly," said Lukas.

Tino swallowed and Mathias frowned. "Okay. We'll go with you to the cave," said Mathais. Lukas frowned. "Someone has to watch Dagny and I don't think she's the happiest with you Mathias," said Lukas. "Tino can watch her!" said Mathias, already walking around the kitchen to gather up supplies. "I'm the smallest one out of us four. I'm the one most likely to fit into the cave," said Tino, frowning slightly.

"I'll watch her," said a voice, making them jump. The turned to find Berwald holding a jug of milk. "You don't mind?" asked Lukas. Berwald shook his head. "She wants me to show her how to feed Kuma. If she asks, I'll tell her that you guys had to go help one of the farmers mend a fence or something," he said. Lukas nodded. "Thank you Berwald. We'll try to be back before it gets too late. We're taking supplies so if we do get lost, we should be okay until morning," he said. Berwald simply nodded before going upstairs.

Lukas turned to Tino and Mathias, who were putting on extra coats and packing another picnic and medical kit. "I'll go get my coat and magic stuff. Stall if she comes in before I do," he said before walking out. Once he was out of sight of the other Nordics, he ducked into his room. "I'm glad you're here. I need you to watch the house, Dagny, and Berwald, but especially Dagny," he said.

The troll looked up from where he was sitting on Lukas's bed, flipping through one of the picture books he and Tino made for Dagny. "Dagny's magic had a growth spurt of some sort. I haven't confirmed it, but I need to investigate. Could you please stay here and keep an eye on her for me? If her magic acts up, I need someone with experience there to keep it from getting out of hand," he said.

The troll grunted, setting aside the picture book before towering over Lukas. Lukas gave him a small smile. "Thank you. I'll will try to be back as soon as possible," he said before grabbing the things he needed and going back to the kitchen to meet the others. "What took you so long?" asked Mathias with a smirk. "Dagny has been playing in my closet again. Had to figure out how she reorganized the closet," he said.

Tino smiles. "Well we got everything we need ready for the trip. Is there anything else that we should bring? Do you think we should bring along a horse?" he asked. Mathias shook his head. "She'd know the minute she realizes a horse is missing that we're not helping any of the villagers doing anything. Might as well go on foot. Mathias, if you get too annoying we're leaving you here," said Lukas.

The three of them started their trek, passing underneath the three that Aiyanna was lounging in. She looked up when she saw them heading in the direction of the cave. When they were far enough that they wouldn't hear her jump out of the tree and start to follow them, ducking behind trees. The boys chatted friendly enough among the three of them, well at least the two blond ones. The newcomer, Lukas is what Tino called him, seemed to be upset with the two of them.

Aiyanna frowned. Lukas had an aura of magic surrounding him. It was faint, as if he hadn't used any spells recently, but still there. She was going to have to be careful about how powerful her spells are if she uses any near him. She wasn't sure what type of magic he had so it was best to watch him for the time being. Aiyanna frowned as she followed their slow pace to the cave.

Surprisingly, Mathias was quiet the entire walk. Tino looked at him concerned but Lukas just outright ignored him. Aiyanna figured that they had a spat of some sort. She observed the boy closely, as well as she could from a distance behind them. He didn't have the same color as his sister. Dagny had slightly more golden hair. She didn't have his eyes either, though they had the same icey look to them, hers were a not quite blue and his was more violet.

Dagny certainly didn't have his personality either. He seemed cold and distant to the others and outright mean to Mathias. Aiyanna almost would have felt bad for the poor idiot if he didn't keep smiling it off. Tino acted as if the entire thing was normal. She could see the resemblance between Tino and Lukas but Berwald and Mathias didn't strike her as sharing any features that resembled the others. When they got to the caves, Aiyanna was quick to hide once again.

"This is it? These are the caves you let her wander around?" asked Lukas, causing both Mathias and Tino to flinch slightly. "We said we were sorry!" said Mathais. "I should have gone after her Lukas. It was a stupid thing to do," said Tino. "Mathias hold this and don't mess with it," he said, handing Denmark the heavy book. "Aye Aye Norge!" said Mathias happily. Lukas peeked into the cave, looking around. He frowned and held his arm out, muttering a spell that caused his hand to glow before backing up.

"I don't see any bones. Tino, are you up for looking for them?" he asked. Tino nodded, taking off his coat before squeezing into the hole. "Okay, I'm in but I can't really see. Can you do that light trick you were doing before please?" he asked, panting from the effort it took to wiggle his way through the cave entrance. Lukas muttered an affirmative before peeking back in and holding up his hand. "Tell me where to point," he said.

"I will," said Tino, begging to crawl around the cave before yelping when something cracked underneath him. He looked down and swallowed. "Lukas...Shine that light over this way please," he said, backing up slightly. "What is it? Did you find something? Crap, we forgot about the bats. Did they not leave to hunt yet?" asked Mathias with a bombardment of questions.

"N-No...I think I found Birger…" said Tino slowly, staring at what he had cracked. "Tino, tell us what's going on. Do we need to find away to come in after you?" asked Lukas. Tino shook his head, eyes tearing up. "I-I found his skeleton...B-But I a-accidentally stepped on his footbones and broke some of them. W-What are we going to tell his parents?" asked Tino. Lukas hesitated, not being the best at comforting people.

"Tino calm down. We'll find a way to tell them. Right now Lukas needs to find out what's been going on with Dagny. Then we'll figure out a way to bring the bones back...or should we just tell his parents and have them come here?" said Mathais. Lukas shook his head. "It's a long walk out here. Too long to let them contemplate what happened to him as we travel here. We'll bring the bones back as respectfully as we can," he said.

"O-Okay...Well what is it that you need to do Lukas?" said Tino. Lukas sighed and looked around the cave once again. "I don't see him…" he said. Tino frown. "See him? See who?" he asked. "Birger. I'm not sure if he doesn't have enough energy or if he's shy around groups or older kids. He might sense that we're not from here too, but his family is Norweigen so that shouldn't be enough to scare him away," he said.

"You aren't making any sense Lukas...but okay. Whatever you say. How can we help? Should we call his name or something?" asked Mathias cheerfully. Aiyanna rolled her eyes. If anything, she felt sorry for the dead child for having to have these boys handling his death. Lukas sighed. "You and Tino might scare him...he probably can feel that you don't have any music. I'm going to try to call him so just keep quiet okay?" he said. Mathais nodded.

Once Mathias and Tino were both quiet, Lukas whispered into the cave. "Birger, it's me Lukas. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Dagny's older brother. These two here are Tino and Mathias. We're from the village. Are you there? I can see you if you decide to take on a form," he said softly. "It just got colder…" whispered Tino, sounding slightly frightened. Lukas lifted a hand to quiet him, focusing on spotting the dead boy.

When after a few seconds Birger didn't show up, Lukas tried one last time. "Birger, you're not in trouble. We've been worried about you. You're parents are worried about you. Can you please tell us what happened?" he asked. They waited a few minutes. Nothing. Aiyanna frowned. Usually spirits of the dead come to here without asking. Perhaps it was her type of magic or her connection to the spirit world.

Lukas sighed. "Alright. I suppose it was Dagny's imagination. Mathias, do you have the empty crate I told you go grab?" he asked. Mathias nodded, face sober as he puts the empty wooden box next to Lukas's foot. "Okay Tino, you can start handing me the bones," said Lukas quietly. Tino nodded, chin wobbling slightly as he began to hand him the bones. "He was a good kid...He was the one who helped me get Berwald's horse back after Mathias spooked it," he said.

The three worked quietly. "This is the last of it...His skull and a necklace he was wearing," said Tino in a hushed voice, placing them in Lukas's hand. As Lukas turned to deposit them in Mathias's waiting hands, he jumped back when Birger appeared, standing over the crate. "What are you doing!?" he asked indignatly, tears streaming down his see-through cheek.

Mathias quickly caught the skull just as Lukas dropped it. "What's wrong Lukas?" he asked, surprised by the stunned look on Lukas's face. Lukas ignored him. "Birger, you are here. Why didn't you come earlier?" he asked quietly. Birger shook his head. "What are you doing with my bones? Where are my parents? I want my parents!" he said. Lukas swallowed. "Birger, we're taking your body back to your parents. We didn't want to have to tell them and make them walk the entire way out here worrying. We'll make sure you get a proper burial," said Lukas.

Birger's lip wobbles. "Where's my necklace? My sister made it for me before we left her behind in Norway. W-Who's going to tell her about me? I want my necklace to go back to her," he said. Norway nodded. "Of course. Could you tell me what happened?" he asked softly. Birger stared at the necklace in Norway's hand for a second before slowly nodding. "J-Ja...But why can you see me? Why can Dagny?" he asked.

Lukas sighed. "Dagny and I are...special. I don't know how to explain it…" he said. Birger's eyes widened. "Are you and your brothers special too? You guys are countries aren't you!" he said excitedly. Lukas blinked but relaxed slightly. A lot of times younger kids or the elderly were able to easily guess what they were. "We're countries..I'm Norway, Mathias is Denmark, Berwald is Sweden, Tino is Finland, and Dagny is the Settlement of Vinland," he said.

Birger glanced up at Lukas. "S-So...You'll be sure to take care of my body right? You'll find a way to tell my sister? Please? You can find a way to do that…" he said. Lukas nodded and patted the child's head, ignoring the fact that his hand went through him partially. "Of course...but how were you able to figure it out?" he asked, ignoring Mathias's stunned look. "You guys have old eye...And you know everything there is to know about the country and all the old stories," replied Birger, happy he had figured it out.

Lukas smiled slightly. "How many people have figured it out?" he asked. Birger attempted, and failed, to kick a rock. "Just me and the three boys I hang out with…I tried to tell my parents but they said I was being silly. They say you knew all of that because you were the one who tutored the clan leader's son. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told them. B-But they didn't believe me! They think it was a silly story so they won't get mad!" he said.

Lukas waved it off. "People your parents' age never believe it until they get a lot older. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what happened to you. How did you get stuck in the cave?" he asked. Birger sighed. "I was exploring! Like the older boys get too. They wouldn't let me join them on their trip so I followed them...and got lost. It started raining so I hid in the cave.

"But the rain didn't stop for a couple of days. I was hungry and forgot to bring food or water. I-I tried to drink the rain water, but I forgot my waterskin. I tried to use my hands the first day and got sick...I don't know what happened the next few days, but I think I remember people near the cave. They talked funny. I didn't know what they were saying. T-Then one day I woke up and I wasn't in my body anymore...I couldn't leave the cave. A-And a wolf came in a-and..." he said, starting to tear up.

Lukas tried not to shudder at that last fact. He knew it was a freaky enough experience being attacked by a wild animal...but to watch them eat your body…. "I'm so sorry Birger. I promise, we'll tell your parents what happened. We'll even give you a funeral at sea like the explores do, okay?" he asked the dead child softly. Birger's lip wobbled as he gave Lukas a grateful smile. "T-Thank you…" he said before disappearing.

 **Reviews appreciated! I'm not sure if I'll be able to post next week, but I'll certainly be posting the week after! Lemme know what ya think!**


	8. Chapter 8: They're On To Her

Aiyanna cursed under her breath as Lukas turned to the others. She had told the local tribe not to go out this far way from the campsite if they were going hunting. She's going to have figure out who decided to ignore that warning. Because of them, the Nordics have reason to believe they weren't alone on this side of the world. She clutched her spear. If she was going to have to fight them off to keep her people safe, so be it. She didn't care if it hurt Dagny or her siblings. It was her duty as a personification.

"What was that all about? You almost broke what's left of his skull open Lukas!" said Mathias, carefully putting all of the bones into the box and sealing the box. "I spoke to Birger," said Lukas simply, moving to repack his stuff. A shakey Tino climbed out of the cave. "W-What do you mean? You can't just bring it up so nonchalantly like that!" he squeaked. Lukas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll tell you as we start heading back. I want to get home before Dagny starts getting suspicious as to why I haven't read her a story yet," he said. "Or why I haven't made her any warm milk before bed," said Tino. "Oooh! I call tucking her in tonight!" said Mathias. "You lose that right since you made her upset. That and you have to do dishes tonight," said Lukas. Mathias pouted but didn't argue as they started walking.

"So...What was Birger telling you? It sounded like someone in the settlement knows we're countries," said Tino. Lukas sighed. "It's no one but kids. The usual. There might be an older man or woman that figured it out too if they were listening to the kids play," he said. Mathias smirked slightly. "So what gave it away this time? Did we accidentally call each other by our country names?" he asked.

Lukas smirked as well. "Apparently I know too many old stories. And have old eyes," he said. Mathias and Tino both laughed. "And he guessed what we were by association?" he asked. Lukas nodded, chuckling slightly. "He told a couple of his playmates and his parents. His friends believed him but his parents think it was just a game that they played. We don't have to worry about anyone staking us or anything just yet," he said.

Mathias nodded. "Good to hear. ...But what about Dagny? Did you figure out what was going on…?" he asked slowly, afraid of what Lukas might say. Lukas sighed, smile faltering for a second. "You guys had a good reason to suspect her magic was acting up or something...She can see and talk to the dead," he said, rubbing his cheek slightly. Tino frowned. "But what exactly does that mean?" he asked.

Lukas sighed. "...I don't know," he said quietly. Tino and Mathias stopped. "What? What do you mean you don't know?! You're our magic expert!" said Mathias, eyes widening. Lukas glared at him. "It's not an ability I have. It's different from being able to see magical creatures. Magical creatures are easier to handle. They are more willing to listen to you than spirits of the dead and require easier magic to handle them," he said.

Tino frowns. "Can that put her in danger?" he asked. Lukas sighed. "I don't know. Like I said, I'm not very familiar with this type of magic. The only person that might know that is that little Britain kid. I think I caught him talking to a couple of spirits once or twice. But I don't think I can find a way to write to him for advice without revealing that there's land on this side of the Earth. He still thinks it's flat," said Lukas, chuckling after the last statement.

Tino and Mathias chuckled at that but Mathias spoke up. "Wait, how were you able to see England talking to ghosts? I thought you said you couldn't do that kind of magic," he said, looking confused. Lukas sighed. "You're right. I can't see them...but I can feel their presence. I can tell when they're nearby, but since I can't see, hear, or talk to them I don't really acknowledge them," he said.

"Wait? How long have you been able to do that? Why didn't you tell us?" asked a very alarmed Mathias. Lukas shrugged. "You guys already have trouble understanding my talking to things you can't see. You guys would have thought I was crazy if I said I could feel when dead people are around. Besides, Mom said it wasn't that big of a deal," he said. Mathias sighed. "Well, I guess that could help you help Dagny a bit though, if you can feel when she's seeing things," said Mathias.

"So you don't know how to help her? What if something happens to her?" asked Tino. "I'll do some research. I'm doing my best Tino!" snapped Lukas, making Tino flinch and Mathias's eyes widen. Lukas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry...It's just...a lot. I have no clue how long this has been happening or why she hasn't told me anything. Between hearing this and finding out she bonded with an animal...I'm not sure if I'm doing this right…" said Lukas.

Denmark sighed. "I really screwed up...didn't I?" he asked, feeling guilty. Lukas shook his head. "You made a stupid mistake...But I'm sure it would take something a lot bigger for her powers to suddenly get stronger or for her to bond to an animal guardian. I need to figure out if this is something that has been going on for a while with her…" Lukas went silent again. Mathias and Tino shared a concern look.

Mathias put an arm around Lukas's shoulders. "Don't worry Norge. You'll figure it out. You always do. And we'll be there to help you. We've been through so many wars and famines together. What's a little bit of magic?" said Mathias cheerfully. Lukas sighed. "It's not the magic that concerns me...though it does. I need to make sure she knows how to handle the ghosts...but it's what all of this might mean. I have a bad feeling…" he said.

"What do you mean? Do you think we're in danger? Or that Dagny is?" asked Tino, not liking how Lukas's face aged as he continued to fret over his younger sister. Lukas looks at the two of them. "You don't need to know now...Just be prepared.." he said, trying to keep from worrying them further. Mathias rolled his eyes. "Lukas, you do realize that you're horrible at trying to make us feel better, right?" he said. Tino smiled slightly at that.

Lukas sighed, running his hand through his hair before dropping his hands. "Fine. I think something big is coming. What it is and how it might affect us...I don't know. But I don't think it is going to be anything good. We need to prepare for the worse case scenario...Especially after a little something that Birger told me about. I'll tell you that part when we're back with Berwald," he said.

Mathias wrinkled his eyebrows. "...What makes you think that? And what's to say it might not be something good! You've always been a bit of a pessimist," said Mathias, chuckling a little. Tino relaxed slightly. "Mathias does have a point there Lukas," he said, hoping that Lukas would just roll his eyes and let them believe that. But Tino forgot that this was Lukas he was talking about.

"...I was thinking...What if she didn't have a animal guardian because she needed it...because we were doing a bad job? What if she has the animal guardian because she's going to need it? What if it's because we're leaving in a decade and not able to come back? Or because something is going to drive us apart?" said Lukas. Both Tino and Mathias frowned. This was bad.

"...You think something is going to separate us? Maybe the animal is just to keep her company during our trips away. It's going to be hard for us to come back and forth very often with her being so far away," said Tino. Lukas shook his head. "It takes us time with Emil but he already had the guardian. And she didn't get the animal until after a few years of us being her. That and the animal is quite young, a newborn. It couldn't protect her when we go back for supplies in a few months," said Lukas.

Tino and Mathais went quiet. "That doesn't sound good…" says Mathias after a few seconds of silence. Tino odded. Lukas ran a hand through his hair. "And she said something about a prophecy...That's the first time hearing anything about any prophecy. She hadn't said anything about having visions. I-I don't know if it's something she read somewhere, something someone told her as a joke...or something else," said Lukas.

"There's something else that's bothering you," said Mathias, able to read his friend when he is as stressed as he is. Lukas sighed. "Birger says that he heard other people walking outside of the cave as he died. People who talked funny," he said. Mathias and Tino froze. "Other people...There weren't supposed to be other people," he whispered. "That changes everything. That changes our plans entirely," said Mathias, eyes wide.

Lukas nodded. "We will keep it quiet from the settlers. We need to talk to Berwald and keep an eye and ear out for anything out of place. It could be he was hallucinating from the sickness he said he had before he died. But just in case, it wouldn't be harmful to pay attention. It would be arrogant and ignorant to think that we're the only ones here. Afterall...the land has always had a representative…." he said.

Mathias frowned. "B-But...Lukas, there's no way we can keep this from the others and stake our claim here first," said Tino, starting to panic. Mathias shook his head. "No, we stick to the plan. The others wouldn't have told us if they found land here first anyways. Besides, maybe we can convince the representative to join us. Whoever it is might be easy to work with and willing to help us beat the others! If not, we can always just conquer it or keep it captive like we did with England," he said firmly, his status as King of the North taking over.

Finland and Norway exchanged a look before Norway sighed. "We talk to Berwald, see what this representative is like, or if they exist, and go from there. Though, I suppose your idea is the best one we have so far. It's best too keep on their good side and see what we can get out of them first before we try to take over their land," said Lukas. Mathias beamed at what could be considered praise.

"Thanks! And besides, what if Dagny is the representative? I mean the people here can't be too different from ours. If she is the representative, then that makes all of this really cool! We'd have the triad of the newfoundlands! The rest of the world wouldnt' be able to beat us!" said Mathias. Tino smiled slightly. "That would be really nice...She would be happy to help us so we wouldn't have to do anything to hurt her if we just ask nicely," he said.

Lukas huffed. "Dagny isn't this land's personification. She's too young. She didn't appear until after we built the settlement and identified herself as only Vinland, none of the surrounding village. If this prophecy stuff means something bad, it's likely that there already another personification that isn't too happy that we're here," he said. Mathias grinned. "We'll just take care of them. We're Vikings, aren't we?" he said, causing Tino to smile as well. Lukas sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said.

Aiyanna clenched the shaft of her spear tightly in her right hand, the knuckles a ghostly white. "Take my land. They came to take my land. To conquer me. Do they know who I am? Who could possibly think they can take land as if it's something to be owned. And they dare think that little brat could be the one in charge of all this? Vinland is nothing but an ignorant child. A fool," she hissed under her breath.

A branch hesitantly reached out to her. "Aiyanna...I know it sounds horrible but-" Aiyanna jumped out of the tree before spinning around to glare at it. "Don't but me. Don't you DARE but me! You heard them! They want to conquer me! Make me one of their little servants! You really think that I'm about to sit by and let that happen? Why do you keep telling me not to judge them? I have the information necessary to make my own decisions," she said angrily.

"Aiyanna, please just think of the prophecy. You got to remember that any decision you make will affect that child. It will change the way everything is meant to be. Do you really want to risk that? If you would just wait and look at your other options you can keep the damage minimal-" said Earth, the tree wincing when she realized how that sounded. "Damage? Damage to who? You? Me? Because it seems to me you are giving them more consideration that you are to me," hissed Aiyanna.

Aiyanna ignored the drops of dew that had started to drop on to her skin from the tree. "I-I know it seems like that...but I need to think of the bigger picture. Of what's best for all of my children. Honey, you know that I love you no matter what. Nothing could change that," said Earth, a leaf stroking her daughter's face. Aiyanna pushed it away. "There is something on here and you do know more than you're letting on," she accused harshly.

The branch dropped from Aiyanna's face. "You know I can't get involved. I don't have that kind of power," said Earth. "Then you can explain what other options I have, knowing that their entire plan is to find a way to control me whether I'm willing to let them or they take me by force," spat Aiyanna.

"Aiyanna isn't it obvious? Talk to them. You can't hide from them forever. If you go out and iniciate a coversation with them, offering help or support, treat them like equals, they will be inclined to return the favor to you. It's worth the shot. I think it's your best way of dealing with them," said Earth. Aiyanna stared at her mother before laughing, the spear still held tightly in her hand.

"You really think that I'm just going to go and start a friendly conversation with men I just found out planned on conquering, taking me captive, if they didn't get their ways? Your old age must be finally affecting your common sense. I am not getting my people or my children killed for some ridiculous bigger picture. I won't let that prophecy scare me from doing what I think is best for my people. You're crazy if you think I will," said Aiyanna.

"Aiyanna, please. I know you're angry. I don't blame you. But you don't understand how intricate things like these are. After a country finds others like themselves, their lives are intertwined in one form or another. Whatever one does it affects the other, no matter how subtle. You have a prophecy that already ties you strongly to Vinland. Every pebble has a ripple effect. This will be like a boulder," warned Earth.

Aiyanna shook her head. "I've already made my decision mother. You know prophecies. It would have already taken this into consideration. You can't change prophecies and neither can I. I already have my path. I have already had my path. It's to protect my people, my children no matter the cost. I will defend them with my dying breath and no prophecy will change that," said Aiyanna before walking away from the tree.

Lukas, Tino, and Mathais sat around the table nervously, waiting for Berwald to finish tucking Dagny. Lukas glanced at the troll that stood at attention by the kitchen door. "I can take care of her from here. I'll let you know if we need you. Did anything odd happen? Anything I need to know about?" he asked, ignoring the confused looks of his fellow Nordics. The troll shook his head before disappearing. Lukas nodded to himself and leaned back.

Berwald came downstairs about fifteen minutes later, raising an eye as he glanced at the three of them. It wasn't until then that Lukas realized that they were all wet and muddy, exhausted looking, and had a defeated and worried expression on their faces. "What did you find?" asked Berwald, taking one look at their faces and guessing that it wasn't that good. "It's not good Berwald…" sighed Tino, playing with the edge of his sleeve.

Berwald frowned, not saying anying as he sat down next to Tino. Lukas glanced toward the ladder to the loft. "She's asleep. She won't here us. I made sure of it," said Berwald. Lukas nodded before mumbling a muting spell that would keep her from hearing them. "Tell me what happened," said Berwald, fidgeting slightly, for him, as the silence grew more tense.

"She can see the dead...We found Birger. We're going to tell his parents that he's dead in the morning," said Lukas, playing with fork someone had forgotten on the table. "Lukas thinks something big is going on, something has to do with her. Also, we think there might be other humans here besides us. I'm pretty sure that that's all our relevations for the time being," said Mathais, trying to be cheery.

Lukas glared at Mathias before sighing. "He's right...She got an animal guardian despite having guardian countries. Her powers are coming in quite strongly and rapidly. She's aging faster than a normal settlement or country does. Something big is happening and happening soon. I'm afraid for her. All of the signs point to her having to age fast enough to deal with a threat on her own and soon...It doesn't make sense," he said.

Berwald frowns. "And you believe there are other people here? Natives?" he asked. Tino nodded. "Lukas said Birger said...It's pretty disturbing," said Tino, shuddering a bit. Berwald raised his eyebrow. "Tino was the one who found the remains. Accidentally stepped on a bone," explained Mathias, Tino shuddering again. "It was horrible Berwald. He was chewed on by so many animals that he already was mostly bone," he whispered.

"Anyways," interjected Lukas before Tino started to get sick or upset, "Birger said that he heard people talking outside of his cave. People who spoke in a language he didn't understand. But he was very sick and already dying at that point, so I can't be sure if it was really natives or him just hallucination or something. If what he said is right though...I don't know. The natives have to know we're here if there they do exist," said Lukas.

"If there are natives and they do know that we're here…why haven't they revealed themselves yet? It doesn't make sense," said Mathias, frowning. "If they wait, they have time to see observe us and decide how they'll react to us," said Berwald, crossing his arms. Tino frowned. "But they've had years to do that. Wouldn't they have made their decision by now? Any of us would have," said Tino.

Lukas frowned. "Tino's got a point...It has been too long. The human natives would have had plenty of time to make their decisions by now. Their representative would reflect their decision. Why would the personifications and the humans continue to keep hiding if they didn't have some sort of plan of action?" asked Lukas. Mathias frowned. "...It gives them a lot of time to build up their forces," he said.

They fell silent at that. "B-But we don't know if there even are other people here. Like Lukas said...They could have been imagining," said Tino. Berwald frowned. "What about the propehcy she mentioned?" he asked. Mathias frowned. "Yeah what about that? Why hasn't she told any of us about it earlier? She only mentioned it in passing because she was so excited about the bear," he said.

Lukas scowled. "She's hiding something, something big, from us. I'm going to have to sit down and have a long talk with her," he said before groaning and running a hand through his hair. "What the hell am I supposed to tell her? 'I know you're hiding something and I think you're in danger so hurry up and tell me what's going on?' Maybe I can contact my runes about it…" said Lukas before his eyes widened.

"What is it Lukas?" asked Tino, looking slightly afraid. "...She asked if I could teach her runes recently...She knows there's something going on…" said Lukas in a hushed voice, face betraying his normally hiden shock. Mathias furrowed his brows. "She does know something then," he said. "And whatever it is it is either bad enough or scary enough that she's keeping it from us," said Berwald.

Lukas blinked and looked at Berwald. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "She tells us everything," said Berwald simply. Tino blinked. "Berwald's right...She tells us everything unless she thinks it'll get her into major trouble….or if someone made her promise that she won't say something...Remember that time Edgar made her promise not to tell us that he was using our vote without asking?" said Tino.

Mathias laughed. "And she made him promise that if she did, he would have to take her with so she could make sure he didn't hurt the boat or himself? She can be super stubborn when she wants to be," he said. Lukas thought about this before frowning. "If she was in trouble...she'd be showing signs of being guilty of something by now. And I haven't found anything that shouldn't the way it is in the house or the village, have you?" he asked.

Berwald, Tino, and Mathias shook their head. "But she has been leaving the house a lot, leaving the vilage too," said Mathias slowly. Tino blinked. "...Could it be possible that she met the personification or one of its humans and she promised not to tell us?" he asked. Lukas sighed. "...I have a feeling you guys might be right...I'll consult my runes and books. But I want to talk to her first to see what we can get out of her," he said.

Tino gave Lukas a small smile. "Just make sure you get enough sleep first okay? There's no use losing sleep over something you can't work on right now," he said. Lukas nodded and muttered a spell that allowed them to be heard as normal once again. "That sounds good. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll send for you after I do what I need to do tomorrow. Also Mathias, clean up any mud you tracked in," said Lukas, glancing at the muddy floor leading to the dane's chair.

Mathias grinned. "Sure thing Norge! Get a good night's sleep like Tino said. I'm sure that whatever this is, we can take care of it!" he said cheerfully before grabbing a rag and starting to clean up the mud off the floor. Berwald just nodded Lukas goodnight before following Tino out the door. Tino was sure to help clean up a bit as well before leaving. Lukas sighed as he went to bed. This was going to be a lot of fun.

 **Happy Thanksgiving! Have fun sleeping off your food comas! Reviews Accepted**


	9. Chapter 9: Nordics and Natives

Lukas was up in the kitchen early, making some eggs and what looked like a porridge of some sort when Dagny came downstairs, Kuma in her arms. He even had a bottle of warm milk ready for her bear. Vinland brightened happily, wondering what the occasion was. Norway was certainly in a good mood if he was up making a big breakfast so early. Lukas was _not_ a morning person.

"Did one of our goats have a baby?" asked Dagny, sitting up at the table after making a little nest of blankets for the still sleeping bear. Lukas raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "Because you're in a good mood!" she blurted out without thinking. The corners of Lukas's lips quirked. "You think I'm that much of a grouch?" he asked teasingly.

Dagny's cheeks turned pink. "N-Nej! You're just...usually not a morning person," she said shyly, not wanting to hurt her brother's feelings. Lukas frowned slightly. His morning moods must be bad considering Dagny's comment and how much of the 'wake up' potion he had to drink to feel human, humanish, again. Lukas shrugged. "I was just thinking that you would like a good breakfast after last night. I don't think I've had the chance to feed you a good dinner with how busy I've been and how much exploring you've been doing," he said.

Dagny's stomach grumbled, confirming Lukas's suspicions. Lukas smirked watching as she giggled. He served her a bowl before sitting across from her. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Dagny, frowning. Lukas sighed. He was too tense to eat but if it'd get her to not get suspicious… "No I already ate. Tino left a basket of cookies or some sort of treat on the counter. I had them for breakfast," he said.

"Okay!" said Dagny plesantly as she dug into her meal. Kuma let out a small sigh as he woke up from his slumber. "Can you feed Kuma while I eat?" she asked. Lukas nodded and hesitantly picked up the bear, petting it gently. "You know Emil, Iceland that is, has a animal companion too. A Puffin. His name wasn't as creative," said Norway, holding the bottle to the animal's mouth.

Dagny's eyes widened. "He does? What is it's name?" she asked. Lukas smirked. "Mr. Puffin. It will be something I get to tease him about for ages to come," he said. Vinland smiled but frowned. "What's a puffin?" she asked. Lukas smirked again. "A black bird with a colorful beak, and a white face and stomach," he said. "It sounds really pretty...Prettier than a lot of the birds here," said Dagny before trailing off and looking down.

Lukas frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is the stuff I have not as good as Greenland's and Iceland's? Is that why I made Mathias upset?" she asked quietly, tearing up slightly. Lukas mentally swore before setting the bear down and putting an arm around his sister. "I want you to know that none of us are upset with you. Mathias was just being overdramatic. You know how he is. He's really sorry about hurting your feelings," he said gently.

"I-I just don't want to be a disappointment. I want to give you nice stuff and nice animals the way Emil and Aili do," she said. Lukas sighed and gave her a hug. "Of course you do. You're so good with animals and you're the only one that seems to really want to learn about magic," he assured her. Dagny blinks. "Emil and Aili can't do magic?" she asked. "Aili hasn't show signs but she's too reclusive to really ask about it. Emil has shown signs...but he has other excuses as for why they're coming up so I'm not sure about him," admits Lukas.

Dagny hugged her brother tightly. "B-But they have better things...Greenland has ivory...And Iceland-" Norway hugged her, rubbing her back. "Has farms and iron like you do," he said nicely. Dagny blinks. "Iron?" she asked. "Those rocks you showed Mathias? He brought a couple of them back. Berwald confirmed that they were iron," he said. Dagny glanced at him. "That's a good thing?" she asked.

Lukas snorted. "Of course it is. We can use it to make weapons and build things. It might not be as shiny as silver or gold but it works a lot harder than the two of them put together. It's very useful. Mathias said he just had never seen them come in an ore like that. That's why he didn't recognize them. You're not a disappointment," he huffed, trying to be comforting in his own way.

Dagny squeezed her brother's hand. "Promise?" she asked. He nodded, kissing the top of her head before handing her the bear and the bottle. "I think he likes it better when you hold him. I think he smells troll on me," he said. Dagny laughed, wrinkling her nose. "Okay. Thank you for making breakfast," she said. Lukas hesitated. "I don't have just breakfast planned," he said.

Dagny frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, petting the bear gently. "Well…" He didn't know how to say this. It wasn't until then that Lukas realized that it would have been better if Tino had stayed to help him phrase things gentler. Heck, even Mathias would be more help. "Why don't you set Kuma for a nap when you're done feeding him and get dressed? I need to run an errand real quick with the others. I'll try back quickly but don't open the door unless you know it's me," he said.

Dagny gave him a confused look but nodded. Lukas slipped out the front door, nearly running into the other Nordics. "Are you ready?" asked Mathias, holding a certain wooden box. Lukas sighed. "As ready as I can be when we have to be the ones to deliver the news," he said, rubbing his hands together to try to get them to warm up. "You tell her?" asked Berwald. Lukas shook his head. "Didn't want to tell her and have to leave so soon," he said.

"That's understandable...Let's get this done quickly. His poor parents have been worried about him long enough," said Tino, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The others nodded and trudged their way to Birger's parents' house. An older woman opened the door and blanched at the sight of the box, covering her mouth. "W-What is this?" she asked, looking up at their solemn faces.

"We're so sorry...but we found Birger," said Tino, eyes welling up. The woman reached for the box's lid. Mathias gently stopped her. "It's not a pretty sight. I'd wait until your husband comes to look…" he said, not sure what to say. "I want to see my son!" snapped the woman, tottering between anger and hysteria. "He's been dead for some time now...the animals got to him long before we did," said Lukas quietly.

The woman swallowed before swinging around. "Edgar! Edgar they-they found Birger. He's dead! My baby's dead," she hollered before collapsing to lean against the doorway. A red bearded man showed up at the door, a napkin tucked into his shirt indicating that he had just sat down for breakfast. He stared at the box. "Please..Please no. W-Where did you find him?" he asked. Lukas sighed. "In a cave. We found iron and his remains...It look like he had gone exploring and got lost around the time we had that three day rain," he said.

The woman started sobbing, covering her mouth. "My poor baby. He probably was scared and sick, all by himself. I told you he was too young to explore! I told Birger! My poor baby!" she cried. Edgar's chin wobbled. "I want to see where he died. Please, could you lead me there?" he asked in a shaking voice. "Ja, Tino and I can lead you there," said Mathias. "I'm going too. I need to see what happened to him…" said the woman.

"M-May we take the body?" asked Edgar, holding a trembling hand out toward the wooden box. "Of course, but I have to warn you. The animals got there before we did. There isn't much left…" said Lukas, not wanting them to open the box expecting to see an intact body and find instead what was mostly a skeleton. Edgar swallowed, the sorrow in his eyes making it clear he understood. "I see...Thank you," he said.

Lukas shifted his feet before taking a step forward. "Since it seems that Birger was so intent on becoming an explorer, we would be happy to let him have a funeral that celebrates him as one. If you do not have a boat to burn, I would be happy to provide him with one," he said. Edgar nodded, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Thank you so much. I don't think we could ever repay your kindness," he said.

"You don't have to. You already do plenty for us," said Norway. Mathias nodded. "Ja. We'd be happy to show you where we found the body today if you like. We can do it whenever you feel up to the trip," he said. "C-Can we go now? I'll have Agnus and Aili start making the arrangements. I want to be able to see where he's been all this time before we have the funeral," begged Birger's mom, clinging to her husband's arm.

"O-Of course...J-Just give us an hour or two to...absorb this and view the body. W-We'll send for you if that's alright," said Edgar, fighting tears and a tight throat as he spoke. "Of course. Let us know if you need anything at all. We're always happy to help. I'd be happy to cook the meal after the funeral," said Tino gently. "Thank you," whispered Edgar before leading his wife into their home and closing the door, tightly holding the box that contained their son.

The four men let out a sigh they didn't realize they have been holding and started walking back in the direction of their homes. "So...Have you spoken to Dagny yet?" asked Tino hesitantly. Lukas sighed. "I started to about what happened...She was upset because she thought she disappointed us and wasn't as good as her siblings. I think I convinced her otherwise, telling her about the iron thing. I haven't hit the major stuff yet…" he said.

"Well...Good luck! I'm sure she's going to be fine!" said Mathias, stopping at his cabin first. Lukas just made a face at his comrade before proceeding to his own house, still annoyed that Mathias decided to live so close to him. It was nice when he needed someone to watch Dagny but it also meant the Dane could keep dropping by unexpectedly and leave building bricks everywhere.

When Lukas entered his house, Dagny was playing with said blocks that had been left behind by Mathias. She looked up. "How was your chore?" she asked. Lukas sighed. "It wasn't a pleasant one but it needed to be done. Dagny, I would like to talk to you for a second if that's alright," he said, too emotionally exhausted after talking to Birger's parents to think of a roundabout way of having the conversation.

Dagny frowned. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, slightly taken back by this sudden change in her brother's mood. Lukas sighed and shook his head. "Let's go sit on the bench over there okay?" he asked. Dagny bit her lip as she got up, putting Kuma back on the cushion Tino had left for the bear to sleep on. "You look upset...Did something happen during the chore? You did say it wasn't pleasant," she asked.

Lukas patted the place next to him on the bench. "Well, part of what I have to talk to you about does relate to how the others and I spent the last hour," he said. Dagny nodded and sat down next to him, nervously kicking her legs. Lukas sighed. "Dagny, Birger is dead," he said, slightly cringing at how bluntly he let that phrase slip out. Dagny blinked. "W-What?" she asked. "Birger died…" said Lukas, watching her eyes go wide.

"B-But I just talked to him yesterday...He can't be dead!" she said, voice shaking. Lukas swallowed. "Yes about that...I need to talk to you about your magic," he said slowly. Dagny's eyes started tearing up. "D-Did I do something wrong? Did I accidentally kill him?" she asked. "Nei, nothing like that. You are in no way responsible for his death. In fact, without you we might not have been able to find his body," he said gently.

"H-How did my magic help you guys find his body? W-When and where did you even find his body?" she demanded. "The cave you took the others too? That's where they found the body. Tino said you were asking about strange rocks with rags and talking to Birger...After you ran away he ducked his head in there to double check if the boy was stuck in there some how...He didn't find anything," said Lukas, trying his best to break this gently.

"B-But...I saw him! I'm not crazy Lukas, I really saw him! He was really scared and sad and...I promise I saw him. This keeps happening!" she said. Lukas blinks. "What keeps happening?" he prodded her. "I-I keep seeing peole and t-they keep dying after...I-I think I'm cursed," she said, starting to cry. Lukas bit his lip. He probably should have practiced this with someone before actually having the conversation.

"No, you are seeing them after they're dying. Dagny, you can see ghosts," he said. Dagny blinks. "What? B-But you said you couldn't see ghosts…" she said, confused. Lukas smoothed her hair. "No, I can't see the dead unless I use a spell to do so. I went to the cave with Tino and Mathias to retrieve Birger's body and used the spell while we were there. I spoke to Birger yesterday as well. He confirmed it. You can see the dead," he said.

Dagny wrinkled her nose. "L-Like see spirits? Spirits of the dead?" she asked. Lukas nodded. "Exactly. The people you are seeing are those who are dead. You cannot be blamed for any of their deaths because you can't interfere with them so easily magically before they die. In order to do that, you would need spells or potions. But once their dead, you are able to dispel weaker ones with a word or call them too you if you concentrate enough," said Lukas.

"I-Is it normal to just develop something like that?" she asked, sounding scared. Lukas frowned. "I don't know. I've never met anyone who has been able to do it, though I have read about it in my studies. Mother would have known...I do have a friend who does play with the darker magics who might have an idea, but he's at home and a bit sore that I kinda invaded him with the others a few years ago," said Lukas.

"So...You don't know how to make it stop if it gets too much or how to control it?" asked Dagny. Lukas shook his head. "I will do research, I promise you that. But what do you mean but it just developing? How long have you been able to see spirits?" he asked. Dagny plays with a stray strand of hair. "A few weeks...I haven't told anyone because I thought if I spent more time in the woods it would stop happening," she said.

Lukas sighed and tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry Dagny. But it shouldn't be too different from seeing fairies and the like. You still need to be careful about when and where you talk to them. You are safe around the other Nordics and I, but anyone else shouldn't know about your ability. Not only because of what they might think about you and any possible backlash, but because they might start asking for favors," he said.

Dagny sighs and nods. "What about the ghosts? Should I let them know if I can see them?" she asked. "They don't already notice it? Usually they're drawn to people that can see them," said Lukas a bit surprised. Dagny shrugs. "They...pop up around me but they're usually confused. When I talk to them, they never tell me I'm dead. They just kinda look at me all sad and tell me to pass someone a message," she said.

Lukas nodded. "It could be because of your age. Sometimes young kids and animals can sense the dead, but it's been happening a lot more less often than normal for some reason. For now, I would prefer that you don't let them know until we know more about all of this. If you have to pretend that you're having trouble seeing them or something to make it seem like you can only see them based on your age, do that," he said.

Dagny nodded. "Do you know what else this could mean? I thought you said my magic wasn't supposed to change this much this fast," she asked quietly. Lukas sighed and looked her in the eye. "I was hoping you could tell me that Lillesøster. Earlier you were muttering about a prophecy. Birger mentioned hearing other people near the place where he died. There is something going on here that I don't know about but you do," said Lukas.

Dagny shrank back a bit. "Nei...Y-You're just imagining that I do," she lied, not sure what to say. Kuma woke up with a whimper, sensing her unease. Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Dagny, you're a horrible liar. I promise that I won't judge or punish you if it's something bad. I think there's something big happening here and it might have to do with whatever is causing you to develop your powers so quickly and grow so fast," he said.

Dagny picked up Kuma and came back to the couch. "You won't punish me? You promise? Because I don't like it when you make me scale the fish," she said, wrinkling her nose. Lukas smirked slightly and shook his head. "No punishment. I just want to figure this out," he said. Dagny sighed. "Bror...Do you know anything about Native America?" she asked quietly.

Lukas raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question but shook his head. "Nei. I can't say I have," he said patiently, leaning back even. Dagny pet Kuma, taking a deep breath. "Shesthepersonificationofthislandandshe'smyfriendwellkindamyfriendand-" Lukas snorted and stopped her. "Dagny, I can't understand one thing you're saying," he said. Dagny blushed. "She's the personifcation of this land. She's my friend, her name is Aiyanna," she said.

Lukas blinked. "Wait, so you met the personification? How much of the land do they represent?" he asked. Dagny shrugged. "I never asked. I think she once mentioned that it was all the earth on this side...whatever that means. She at least said it was everything around me. I don't think she likes it when I ask her those kind of questions. She can be a bit cranky but she was the one who told me what to do when I found Kuma," said Dagny slowly, watching has her brother's face betrayed amazement.

"How long have you known about her?" he asked, incrediously. Dagny bit her lip and didn't look her brother in the eye. "About a couple of decades now...Sometimes I see her when I go spend time in the woods. Other times I kinda follow her around without her knowing. There's a tribe a few hours away from here. They seem pretty nice," she said, playing with the strand of hair that had gotten loose once again.

Lukas stared at her for a few seconds before finally speaking. "You knew about this for two years and you never thought to tell us?" he asked, still looking as if something had bit him. "I'm sorry...She made me promise not to tell you. And grandma said that she needed to talk to her before I could tell anyone anyways. She said Aiyanna was too upset about something to think straight," said Dagny.

Lukas roughly rubbed his face. "Back up a little. Grandma? Dagny, Grandma left when mom faded away," he said. Dagny frowns. "What do you mean? Grandma didn't leave. I talk to her pretty often when I'm in the woods...but she says she doesn't have much power to make herself known to too many countries anymore. She says something about too much neglect and conflict," she said.

Lukas took a deep breath to keep from blowing up and or freaking out. Usually he was pretty good about handling his emotions, something necessary for his brand of magic, but this was absolutely insane. She kept extremely valuable information they all needed to know to herself for such a long time. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dagny, you're not in trouble but I think given what you just told me I need to bring the others here so we can figure this out," he said.

Dagny looked down. "I'm so sorry Lukas...I should have told you...I was going to until they started talking about the prophecy...then I got too scared to," she said. Lukas frowned. "What did the prophecy say?" he asked. Dagny quickly recited it to him. His eyes widened and he jumped up, bolting to the front door. "Tell Berwald Oxenstierna to grab Tino and Mathias and get to my house right away. They should be just coming back from the forest," he shouted to a group of teenagers who were playing nearby. "Whoever gets here first gets a coin," he added.

Lukas then came back into the house, running a hand through his hair as the teenagers scrambled to run into the forest to find the trail the others would have left. Dagny gave her brother a scared look. "I-I know I should have told you earlier...b-but why are you acting so scared? I-Is there something bad going on?" she asked. Lukas forced a smile for her. "I'm not sure but if there is something bad going on, we'll be able to handle it," he said.

Dagny blinked. "You sound like Mathias," she said accusingly. That got a genuine smirk out of her older brother. "Maybe I took too much of that potion to help me be cheerful in the morning. There's no way I would normally sound like that idiot now, is there?" he said teasingly, sitting down next to her. She scooted closer so she could hug her brother. "You took a potion so you could make me breakfast?" she asked. "You can't tell the others," said Lukas, making her smile slightly.

They made friendly small talk until Mathias crashed through the door, followed by a frantic looking Berwald and a frightened Tino. "What's the emergency? What happened?!" asked Mathias, his sword drawn. He and the others were looking around the house, their weapons at the ready. Lukas scowled. "Put those away before you break something. It's not a physical threat...yet at least. Dagny has some stuff to tell us," he said.

The four Nordics turned to her and Dagny resisted the urge to shrink back. Tino blinked. He knew she only did that when she felt guilty. "Dagny, what do you have to tell us?" asked Mathias, somewhat oblivious to the obvious tension. "Well...There's a personification walking around who calls herself Native America and represents all the surrounding land. She also says that I'm involved in some sort of prophecy," said Dagny quickly.

The other three froze. Mathias gave Lukas a look of horror. "She met this other personification? And talked to her! That means there's other people here! She could have gotten herself killed!" he said. "How long have you been talking to her?" asked Berwald. Dagny squirmed. "About twenty years...give or take," she said in a small voice. "What?!" asked Tino, eyes wide. "I'm sorry...I lost track of time...and got scared after the first fifteen years," she said.

"And I don't blame here," cut in Lukas quickly, "The prophecy she found out about doesn't sound plesant. In fact, I should probably write it down so I can research it." He started to search through a nearby desk for something to write with. "Go ahead and tell them," said Lukas. Dagny hesitantly repeated the prophecy, fidgeting nervously as she did so. She didn't know why, but her skin felt tingly and her bones ached.

"I don't like that first line," said Mathias, face completely serious. "D-Dagny..Go get some cheese and bread from the kitchen," said Tino. Dagny jumped up and walked over to the kitchen before putting her hear against the wall. "I know. I don't like that either. As much as I want to deny it, it's obvious that the prophecy is referring to her. She's Vinland, the land of vines. Our first settlement on this land. I'll check with my runes but…" Lukas trailed off.

"You don't think she's going to make it," stated Berwald plainly. Dagny's breath hitched and she felt tears welling up. "Nei...She's been aging so fast...It's like nothing I've seen before. Usually if a settlement is to die this fast, I-I would assume that the representation wouldn't exist. B-But then again, there's never been settlements this far away from europe. It could be that everything is different," said Lukas, stuttering for the first time Dagny has ever heard.

She backed up from the door and sat down, the tingling sensation geting stronger. She closed her eyes and tried not to start weeping like a baby. She knew it was bad, just not this bad. Dagny wondered how long she had left as the ache and burning sensation subsided. She stood up and stumbled slightly, her center of balance suddenly off. Dagny frowned and found it again, pulling at her cuffs and waistband. She felt constricted.

Dagny grabbed the cheese and bread before going to the living room, making sure she didn't look like she had been crying minutes before. The boys' conversation immediately stopped when they heard her enter. Lukas turned to talk to her before dropping his spell book, jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Dagny?" he asked, sounding hesitant. She gave her brother a confused look before handing a stunned Tino the tray.

"It's me...why is everyone staring at me like that?" she asked. "You had another growth spurt," mumbled Berwald quietly, unable to believe the young woman standing before him was ten years old less than five minutes ago. Dagny's eyes widened and she ran to the nearest mirror, blinking at the pretty girl in the reflection. "...Is that me?" she asked. The woman's mouth in the reflection moved as well, confirming that it was her.

"S-She only looks a year or two younger than you...at most," said Mathias to Lukas, sounding shocked. "That makes her about fifteen…" mumbles Lukas, staring at the mirror without expression. "I-I'll go see if one of the neighbor girls have any extra dresses she can use for now…I don't think people are going to believe we're viking warriors anymore…" said Tino, picking up Kuma and petting him.

"..We'll tell them we're warrior spirits or minor demigods or something. That usually work on them. They have already known we were different since the chief said that we had power and would bring luck to the trip," said Lukas, eyes still on what used to be his little sister. Dagny spun around. "I-I didn't do this on purpose! I-I don't know what caused it!" she choked out, blinking when she found that her voice was a bit less shrill.

Lukas continued staring, speechless. "Tell us what you were doing before you came in," said Sweden, frowning. "I-I…" she swallowed. "I was eavesdropping...Y-You guys think I'm going to die…" she choked out. Tino's eyes started watering. "I-I'm going to get those dresses," he said before leaving, doing his best to make sure no one saw him start crying. "What about before that?" asked Berwald, expresion unchanged. He had guessed that much.

"I had been feeling weird...After I started telling you guys what happened my bones started hurtting and my skin felt all tingly," she said, rubbing her arm. Norway started swearing. "This is my fault. I should have come up with another way to go about this. I should have made sure you couldn't eavesdrop," he said in a shaking voice. Mathias put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think is going on?" he asked.

"I think the growth spurts are caused by stress...or thinking about the future. I-It makes sense. She turned ten when I chastised her about learning how to run a settlement. She turned five when I asked her to help us figure out how to farm here," said Lukas, angrily looking at his feet. Dagny frowns and shifted on her feet. "Actually...It's been happening everytime I've been around the other personification...though I think the first few times it might have just been because of the settlement doing better," she said.

Mathias frowned. "Wait, you've been having growth spurts everytime you see that lady?" he asked. Dagny hesitantly nodded. "Usually before or after I see her...yes," she said. "We need to talk to her. I want to have a better understanding of what she's like and what she's able to do," he said. Berwald nodded as well. Lukas frowned. "I already have a vague idea of what she might be able to do," he said, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" asked Mathias, watching Tino stop crying outside and make his way to the neighbor's house through the window. "She has magic. Or, at least, I highly suspect that she does," said Lukas, looking at Dagny. Dagny bit her lip and nodded. "She has magic. I haven't seen her do much besides summon spirits. She doesn't talk much about herself when I see her," said Dagny.

"Spirits? She sees spirits too?" asked Lukas, eyes widening. "They're not the same kind of spirits I can see...at least I don't think they're the spirits of the dead. They usually came in the form of animals. They're the ones that told me about the prophecy. They kept warning Aiyanna from doing something...I'm not sure. She seemed to get hostile with them when they kept warning her not to make some sort of request," said Dagny.

Lukas let out a small growl, making the others jump. "She's a necromancer. Of everything she could have been, she's a necromancer," he said. "Necromancer?" asked Mathias, not fully understanding what he meant by that. "A person who practices one of the darkest arts there are, bringing back the dead and making spirits do her bidding. If Dagny is able to see spirits, its no wonder why she's interested in her," he said.

"But if they both can see spirits, doesn't that make Dagny a necrowhater too?" asked Mathias. Lukas shook his head, seeming irritated with the very suggestion. "No. Dagny has the potential to be a great necromancer or medium but her ability to see the dead doesn't automatically make her one. It's just an extra magical ability, such as my ability to summon and order around trolls. That ability is unique to me only," said Norway.

"What do you mean unique to you?" asked Dagny quietly. Lukas sighed, slightly annoyed that Mathias had changed the subject. "Every country that has magic has a magic ability that is unique to them, representing how their country's magic culture is different from others. Mine is the troll thing. England is able to do both white magic, such as calling fairytale creatures, and dark magic, attempts to summon demons. Romania has the same capabilities as vampires, mostly in the form of shapeshifting into bats, without the need to drink blood," he said.

"And Dagny's is the ability to see dead people...why would the other personification want that if she can already summon them?" asked Mathias, still confused. Tino came in and handed Dagny a pile of dresses. "It seems the neighbor girls had growth spurts too and won't be needing any of this. I already dropped off some jerky in exchange for them," he said before hugging Dagny.

"T-Thanks," she said hugging him back. Berwald cleared his throat and Tino pulled away before he could start crying again. "Aiyanna, that's the personification's human name, could try to manipulate Dagny into doing more complicated spells that would normally drain her but not Dagny. She could also make Dagny the focus of any angry spirits if Dagny were doing the spells instead of her," said Lukas, frowning.

"But I don't think her spirits are the same kind as mine…They felt different," she mumbled. "Why don't you go get dressed Dagny? Lukas is just upset. We'll calm him down and see if we can get him to think about this clearer," said Tino gently. She hesitates but goes upstairs and gets dressed. Kuma sighed contently on her bed, blissfully unaware of the storm brewing downstairs.

 **Think Dagny can turn them into a happy little family? Me neither! Reviews appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10: Grandma's House!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tino. I'm completely calm," mutters Lukas after he quickly casted a spell to keep Dagny from hearing them. "You're upset and you were going to make her and Tino upset," said Berwald. "I wasn't getting that upset…" mumbles Tino defensively. "We're all upset! Let's at least agree on that. But getting mad won't help us right now. We need to find out more about what's going on here and come up with a realistic plan!" said Mathias, quickly taking charge.

Lukas just nodded and sat in a nearby chair. "I can't believe this is happening," he mumbled to himself. "You didn't know. None of us did. We're going to try to fix this," said Tino, attempting to be optimistic. He shook his head. "You don't know, Tino. She has a prophecy. Trying to undo the prophecy would only cause it to be that much more catestrophic. This woman she's talking about...She could already be toying with her and we wouldn't even know it!" said Lukas, hands shaking slightly.

Mathias. "It'd be nearly impossible to do anything unless we had an idea of what her end game was...or if we at least had an idea of what she's like. We could ask Dagny, but if Aiyanna is the reason she's aging so fast, it might not be a smart idea….Ooh I know! We ask Dagny to arrange a way for us to meet her! It doesn't even have to be formal. We could just 'coincidentally' bump into her on a hunting trip or something!" he said.

"..We'd just have to keep Lukas calm long enough for us to be able to talk," said Tino, noticing how Lukas kept balling up his fists. "She might be the reason Dagny is dying," growled Lukas. "We don't know that," said Berwald simply, crossing his arms. "It could be coincidence. For all we know she's trying to help Dagny. She did help Dagny bond to that bear. That isn't a bad thing," said Tino optimistically.

"It's a bad sign! I thought we went over that!" hissed Lukas. Mathias frowned at his friend's lost of composure. "Lukas, we're going to set up a peaceful meeting and try to talk this out. We won't jump to action if we aren't sure there is a need for any. What do you think Tino, Waldy?" asked Mathias. Berwald's eye twitched at the nickname but he just nodded in agreement with what Mathias said. "I agree...I don't want to fight someone and find out they were innocent," said Tino gently, putting a hand on Lukas's shoulder.

Lukas sighed. "I'll do some research. It was your idea so you figure out the details of your little meeting," he said before walking out of the room. Mathias waited until he left. "Poor guy. He's new at this big brother thing. He obviously really needs my help. It takes a big brother to help a big brother," he said. Tino nodded. "He does seem pretty upset. But I'm sure he'll be okay. There's no for sure thing right now," he said.

"Well, let's call lil' Dagger," said Mathias, making Tino chuckle at the stupid nickname. Berwald frowned. ' _Someone should stop letting Mathias come up with nicknames,'_ he thought. "Dagny!" shouted Mathias. He shouted for her a couple of times before he realized Lukas didn't take the spell off of them. "Lukas!" he started shouting, blinking when he didn't get a response from him. "I'll get him," said Tino.

Tino knocked on Lukas's door and frowned when there was no response. He opened the door and found that Lukas was surrounded by a pile of books, reading. Lukas scowled as he looked up. "Did Mathias already manage to break something in the five minutes I've been gone?" he asked. "N-No we were just wondering if you could take the spell off so we could call your sister," said Tino politely.

"Right. Sorry," said Lukas, putting the book in a troll's hand. Tino didn't mention anything about the book suddenly starting to float, deciding that he didn't need to know. Lukas poked his head into the living room, muttered a counterspell, and walked away. "It should be fixed now. Sorry about that. Let me know if you guys have any new developments," he mumbled as he went back to his room. Tino nodded and returned to the others.

Mathias called Dagny and turned to Berwald. "Welp, at least she's not freaking out. I don't know what I'd do with two of our group so upset," he said. Tino nodded and smiled at Dagny. "I'm glad that the dress fits. We had a few questions. Lukas is doing some research so that's why he's not here," he said quickly. Dagny pet Kuma, who's fur had suddenly grown in within the past hour to match Dagny's growth spurt. "What questions?" she asked.

"Do you think you can figure out a way to arrange for us to meet with Aiyanna? Either formally or informally? We want to meet her and see if it would help us better understand what's going on here," said Mathias. Dagny blinked but nodded slightly. "I know some places where she hunts...But if she thinks you're sneaking up on her or something I don't think she'd be very happy. She might think you're spying or going to try to attack her...At least she didn't seem to like it when I do it," she said.

"Do you think you can convince her to meet with us then?" asked Tino. Dagny sighed. "I don't know...She doesn't really seem to like the idea of you guys being here...I almost feel like she only put up with me because I was a little kid...but I might be able to convince her. It'd be pretty tough unless…" her eyes widened as she trailed off. "Unless what?!" asked Mathias, grinning if Dagny had a mischevious idea at hand.

"...I can ask Grandma if she's willing to help us convince Native America to meet with us peacefully…" said Dagny. "What?!" asked Tino, eyes widening. "You know Grandma?! Please tell me she's the kind that makes cookies!" said Mathais excitedly. "Um...I don't think so?" she said slowly, confused as to where that came from. "When do you think you can talk to Grandma?" asked Berwald, putting a hand on Mathias's head to keep him from jumping up and down excitedly like a puppy.

"Probably pretty soon...but we'll want to do it in the forest where no one might walk in on us. I'll go grab Lukas and see if he wants to come with us. She can probably answer some of his questions if he has any," said Dagny before running off to her brother's room. "Did you know she knew Grandma?" asked Tino quietly. Berwald shook his head. "Human grandmas are awesome. Do you think ours will knit us presents?" asked Mathias.

A grumpy Lukas followed Dagny into the living room. "So we're going to go visit Grandma?" he asked. "Yeah and she's gonna have cookies!" exclaimed Mathias. Tino sighed and Berwald snorted. "Ideally. Ideally she'll have cookies," corrected Mathias, jumping up and down under Berwald's hand. "Let's just get this over with. I need to keep studying...though I guess I wouldn't mind asking her a few questions," said Lukas.

"Get your good boots and coats. We're gonna have to walk a bit to get to a place wild and far away enough from the tribe and settlement to be able to contact her," instructed Dagny. Lukas glanced at the now too small coat he had made for her earlier before handing her his coat. "I'll use Mathias's old coat," he told her before she could protest. Mathias nodded. "She's gonna need boots too," he said.

"I think I can lend her a pair. They might be a bit big though," said Tino before rushing out of the cabin to grab them. He and Mathias came back a couple of minutes later. Lukas shrugged on the boots. "Why do we need to go to the middle of the woods to meet her?" asked Lukas. Dagny slipped on the slighly too large boots. "Because she can't communicate as well if she isn't surrounded by nature. I don't think she can if she isn't in nature. That and I don't want the settlers freaking out if they saw her," she said.

"Is she really that old?" asked Mathias. "Take a second to rethink that question considering our Grandma is Earth," said Lukas. "And you're over a couple of centuries old yourself Den," said Tino with a chuckle. Dagny shrugged. "It's hard to describe...You'll just have to see for yourself," she said. "It's time like these that I'm able to see how much you two are alike," said Mathias with a smirk. Both Lukas and Dagny made a face at him before heading out.

They ignored the mumblings of the people they passed by on their way to the forest. "Who's that lady with chief's advisors? I don't think I've seen her around," muttered a middle-aged woman carrying back water from the well. "She kinda looks like Dagny," said her daughter. "Don't be silly dear. Dagny is your age...I think," said the mother, frowning a little in confusion.

"Welp, there goes my spell. Let's get out of here before we have a mob on our hands," mumbled Lukas quietly to the others. They shuffled towards the forest a lot quicker after that. "..What do we do about them when we get back?" asked Dagny. Lukas sighed. "I'll probably have to cast another spell...Or tell them it the truth. I don't know what people usually do with settlements this far from home. At least before we could go home for a few years and come back saying we were someone's grandkids," he responded.

"He's had to recharge the spell everytime you had a growthspurt. I was starting to wonder if we should worry about their brains," said Mathais. "Well...A handful of them know what we really are...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell everyone else. I mean, we are the reason we survived the trip here. And we even helped set up the camp and build the houses," said Tino. "It could work," nodded Berwald.

After a half an hour, Dagny found a clearing with a log they could sit on. "This should be a good place...Lukas, could you cast a spell to keep people away?" she asked. Lukas nodded and immediately mumbled a spell before sitting down on the fallen tree. "So where's Grandma? Does she know we were coming?" asked Mathias excitedly. "Well a little birdie told me you were coming so yes, I know dear," said a voice echoing through the clearing.

"...Grandma?" asked Mathias, blinking in confusion as he looked around the clearing. The others looked equally confused. "Give me a second to find a nice tree. I don't want to have to talk over a woodpecker again," mumbled their grandmother, the voice fading. "...What is going on? Lukas, did you accidentally put that confusion spell on us? I can't see her but I can hear her," he said.

"She doesn't have a physical body...She uses trees and nature to talk and interact with us," explained Dagny, sitting next to her brother. "That's right dearies. I used to be able to take a physical body but it takes too much energy nowadays. That and this feels a lot more natural to me," said Earth, chuckling a bit at her unintended joke. "Great. So that's where Mathias gets it," muttered Lukas when Mathias started laughing.

A nearby tree sprouted bark that resembled eyes and a mouth. "There we go, much better. I would have used the wind, but you wouldn't all be able to hear me with this breeze. Oh look at you boys, all grown up. Your mother would have been so happy...And Dagny...Dagny what happened? You've sprouted right up...unless I've lost track of time again," said Earth.

"That's kinda why we wanted to come and talk to you," said Dagny. "We know about the prophecy and think Dagny's growthspurts are either connected to that or Native America. We were hoping you could tell us whatever you know about what's going on. If not, we were hoping you would at least be able to convince Aiyanna to meet with us peacfully. We don't want to start any problems. We just want to help Dagny," said Lukas.

Earth sighed. "My help, boys, is severly limited. I can't interfere if it potentially means life or death for any of my descendents. I cannot contradict or reverse prophecies, much less fight against them. I know that is not the answer you want to hear, but even my power is limited by something stronger than myself. What I can say is that Dagny's trouble stems not from her own hand...and it cannot be fixed by her own hand," she said.

Mathias raised his hand. "I just have two comments. One, could you please refrain from using nature puns when you're telling us something so negative? Also, I did appreciate that pun and you're like an awesome grandma for using them. And the last thing is...does that mean if we got involved that we could help fix it? We're pretty good at fixing things. Just last week Sweden fixed my table," he said, rambling a bit.

"That was three things," huffed Lukas under his breath. "He's just trying to help," Dagny muttered to her brother, "Besides, you had the same question, didn't you?" Lukas sighed but didn't argue with his sister. Earth smiled faintly. "I'm sorry dear but it's my way of trying to brighten things up. That and the few of my descendents that can or still talk to me either don't pick up the puns or have stopped acknowledging them," she said.

"The few that can...Why can only some of us talk to you?" asked Tino. Lukas inwardly growned. He should have known their little question and answer session would have gotten sidetracked. "The more my wilderness is tamed, the harder it is for me to reach out to you. Any civilized area, though it is a piece of me, belongs largely to you. I can attempt to take those areas back, but it requires a lot of power and destruction, and paperwork, you won't believe how hard it is to get permission to do that, that it isn't quite worth it," said Earth.

"Paperwork?" muttered Berwald. "Don't worry about that. The point is that the more my trees and soil are cut and pushed away, the more smoke in the air, the weaker I get. It still isn't too bad. Sadly, I've out lived many of my children and I do feel that I will end up outliving some of my grandchildren as well. But that's the way things work. The world keeps turning," said Earth, waving his question away with a branch.

"Okay then...What do you know? Or at least what can you do that could help us?" asked Lukas, trying to steer the conversation to their purpse. "Ah Norway, you're so much like your father. Though you do remind me of your mother in some aspects. She did have a temper that made her fiercesome to handle. Anyways...I can tell you that I'm not sure how your help would affect the situation," said Earth.

Lukas frowned. "What do you mean? Is this prophecy exclusive only to the Aiyanna and Dagny?" he asked. "As far as I know...yes. It was Aiyanna's attitude toward Dagny and her decision to ask for the prophecy that acted as a catalyst for what is to come. Neither Dagny nor Aiyanna knew you were countries, much less kin to Dagny in one form or the other," said Earth, ignoring the confused looks the Nordics got at the kin part.

"So...The prophecy doesn't include us because no one knew about us at the time? Don't prophecies usually compensate for that kind of stuff?" asked Tino, looking very confused. "It's because you boys didn't show up until after the initial contact and decision had been made," said Earth. Lukas frowned. "Decision?" he asked. Earth sighed. "Curse me and my mouth...I can't say," she said.

Lukas stood up. "You know something. We need to know what it is. If it could save Dagny's life or give us a fighting chance at it, you need to tell us," he said. Earth cursed in an ancient language they didn't know. "Fine. The decision regarding how she feels about Dagny. That is all I'll say. It is the catalyst for what happens next. Ask no more questions if you don't want me to file the form to make it hail over your hut," said Earth.

"W-We'll ask no more questions about that...b-but do you think you could at least set up a meeting between us and Aiyanna? Maybe we can make a good enough impression on her that she can help us help Dagny. It wouldn't hurt. At least we can show her that we don't have any bad intensions. The last thing we would want to do is create enemies when we're still trying to figure this other stuff out," said Tino hesitantly.

Earth sighed, a gentle breeze floating through the clearing. "I suppose I could try, but Aiyanna is incredibly stubborn. She is already quite upset…" she said. Lukas raised an eyebrow. "What did you say to make her upset?" he asked. Earth scowled. "What makes you think it was me?" she asked. "None of us has spoken to her and Dagny was only a child when she last spoke to Aiyanna. I doubt Dagny did or say anything to make her want to refuse our offer of a meeting," he said.

Earth huffed, ignoring how the boys shuddered at the sharp gust of wind. "Fine. I want to make something clear first. It was something she had to know, especially after the conversations of yours that she eavesdropped on. Things on this side of the world is different from yours. The tribes do their best to live in peace, fighting every once in a while, but able to get along in a crisis or at least leave each other alone for the most part. The idea of a tribe conquring the other or even stealing land isn't a common thing," she said.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "...So…?" he asked, wondering where this story was going. A handful of acorns landed on his head. "I'm getting to that! I had to explain that wars, conquring each other, enslaving each other, was something that your side of the world does. Granted, I possibly could have found a way to better explain it...and a better time to explain it, but it was the heat of the moment and I had to keep her...or had given a more in depth explanation...but she was fired up.

"She told me she had already made her decision. I tried to convince her that she needed to reveal herself to you and she refused...I don't know how I can convince her. She does seem to have a soft spot to Dagny, she has children of her own, but it seems to come and go. Perhaps if I told her Dagny was in trouble...I could convince her to come and talk with you but I can't guarantee anything," said Earth.

"I'd be okay with her thinking that...afterall I am in trouble. I'm nearly a century old and I already almost look older than my siblings who've been around for centuries. We have our own magic...maybe if we had hers to help us we can fix things...or maybe I can change her mind. We have to try," said Dagny, keeping her voice flat to avoid it shaking out of fear of the end she views coming near.

Mathias nodded, slightly shaken by the usually cheerful Dagny's voice going flat like her brothers. "I'm sure we can find someway to convince us to help us. It doesn't hurt anything. And we'll keep it peaceful! I won't even bring my axe!" said Mathais. Earth snorted. "A viking pledging to be peaceful. Well…if you all are so sure about it I will extend the invitation to her. I will also be the one to make sure there is no bloodshed. I will find a way to contact you when I have the details figured out," said Earth.

"Thank you," said Berwald, nodding as he stood up. Earth smiled. "You boys take care of yourselves now, okay? Mathias, Dagny, please try to keep out of trouble. Especially you Mathias. From what I've seen, you're the brains of the operation. Tino dear, there's a beehive with honey in it about fifty paces from your house. Berwald, there's a fallen tree with good wood in the same area. Lukas, if you need help with magic let me know," she said before disappearing.

"...Well that was something," said Tino. "Yeah. Not one cookie!" said Mathias with a slight pout. "Where exactly whould she cook it. Not like she'd set herself on fire to feed you," retorted Lukas. "Let's go. It's getting dark," said Berwald. Dagny nodded, frowning as she felt a breeze cut through the clearing. "Follow me," she said, leading the way since she knew the area best

 **Will Dagny survive the growth spurts? Is Aiyanna really the source of them? Will Norway be able to save his sister? Tune in next week to find out (if finals don't kill us all first)! Reviews appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11: Awkward Family Get Togethers

Vinland frowned when she woke up and found that she had grown half an inch. Kuma, now being able to walk, nuzzled her hand. "Let's get you so me food," she said to the bear, smiling as she brought him downstairs. Dagny paused when passing by her brother's door. "It doesn't make any sense. There's got to be a way to reverse it…" muttered her brother. She blinked and opened the door a slight crack, finding her brother speaking to himself.

"Lukas...Have you gotten any sleep?" she asked, frowning at the dark bags under her brother's eyes. "I'm fine Dagny," said Lukas without looking up, turning a page in the book he was reading. "I'm taking that as a no then," she said. "I'm fine," repeated Lukas. Dagny frowned and set Kuma in his lap, causing the two to blink. She huffed and went to the kitchen to do her best at making something edible.

Dagny came back and set a plate by him, smiling when she found Lukas petting Kuma as he read. "Bror, eat something, wash up, and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when Grandmother contacts us," she said. Lukas raised an eyebrow. "I said I was fine. Thanks for the food though," he said, being stubborn. _Well two can play at that._ She crossed her arms. "Do I have to tell Mathias and Berwald you're not taking care of yourself. Or Tino?" she asked. Lukas frowned and picked up the plate. "Fine," he said.

Dagny faintly smiled before sitting next to him. "Tak bror…" she said. Lukas blinked. "You're welcome, but for what?" he asked. "..For trying to help me. For caring so much," she said quietly. Lukas's face softened. "Well of course. I'm your big brother. You don't have to thank me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," he said. Dagny gently squeezed his knee. "I know you will," she said.

He smiles at her, ruffles her hair, and hands her the now-empty plate. "That was good Dagny. I'll get some sleep. I'm sure the others will be stopping by soon to talk to you. And don't worry about the townspeople. I already sent Berwald and Mathias to deal with them and also performed a spell so they wouldn't freak out too much. Wake me up if anything, and I mean anything," he said. She nods and picks up Kuma, leaving her older brother to get his much needed sleep.

Before she could even get to the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. She set Kuma on a chair before openning the door. "Hey! I came to see if you and Lukas were doing anything. I guess you're too old to play with bricks but I did bring some honey to experiment with! Also, Tino said that he was okay with you keeping the boots. They're old ones and he has a second pair he can use," he said.

"That's great. And I guess I don't mind playing with you for a little bit," she said, frowning slightly at the hurt face he had made when he thought he lost his building partner. His face brightened up. "Really!? I'll go get the block from your room!" he said before running upstairs. Dagny smiled and turned back to the meal she was attempting to cook for the other boys when they eventually showed up.

Aiyanna was making her fiftth knife that day when the rock she was carving into suddenly grew a mouth. She jumped and dropped it. "Well that's not a very nice way to greet your mother," huffed the rock. "I wasn't expecting you to just appear in the rock I'm trying to sharpen!" retorted Aiyanna, trying to get her heart to stop racing. "I'm sorry I dropped you though. It was my first reflex," she said.

"I understand dear. I have news for you," said Earth. "Could you please move out of the rock so I can continue working? The chief needs the knives by morning and I'm running behind," she said. "Of course dear," said Earth, switching to one of the rocks in Aiyanna's pile. "What's your news? Did something happen with one of the tribes? I haven't felt any different lately," she said.

"No, it's about Dagny and her siblings. They want to meet you," said Earth. Aiyanna squeezed the knife too hard, too upset to notice her hand start to bleed. "You told them about me? I told you to keep my existance hiden from them!" said Native America. "Darling, your hand is bleeding. And I have told you before, I love you. I love all of my children. But I will not favor one of them over another," said Earth plainly.

"Why did they want to see me? So they can give me the terms of my enslavement or subordination to them? Or so they could just cut the crap and conquer me?" Aiyanna growled, dropping the half-sharpened knife. The cuts on her hand instantly started healing. "They want to meet you peacefully because of Dagny. I had to tell them about you because I think you're the only person who might be able to help her," said Mother Earth.

Aiyanna blinked. "Help her? With what? She was perfectly fine last time I saw her and the weather hadn't been bad enough to affect any of her crops," she said. "The prophecy might be starting to rear its face or she might be on one of your old practice spots for when you were learing magic. She's in trouble. Her brother is trying to find a way to help her with magic, but his magic is foreign to this land," said Earth.

Aiyanna frowned, seeming to have lost her hostility. "What's wrong with the child?" she asked. "That's just it. She's a child no longer. It appears that after every contact she's made with you that she's gotten older. Her brothers say that they haven't seen anything like it. They want to talk to you and see if you have any idea about what's going or how to prevent it from getting worse," said Earth.

"How much older is she? She's not an old woman is she?" asked Aiyanna, her eyes widening. "No, she's about fifteen in human years. Wait, sixteen now. She grew a half inch last night. But she wasn't even in her teens when she went to bed last night. The jumps in aging have been increasing with every jump. Her brother is afraid that a few more jumps would be enough to kill her," said Earth.

"If this is some how related to me, why would they want me to come and meet with her again? Is she not coming?" asked Aiyanna, frowning. "She's coming...She's willing to risk the chance in order to make introductions between you and her family. She think it's linked to the prophecy, not you," said Earth. Aiyanna sighed. "I'll go, but only because the child needs help… and only if they agree to a peaceful meeting with no weapons," she said.

"They have already asked me if I could arrange and enforce that. When do you want the meeting?" asked Earth. Aiyanna glanced at the knives she still had to make. "Tonight," she said, figuring her chief would respect her decision when he found out what was going on. "That sounds perfect. I'll let them know. We will be waiting at the clearing east of here at the crack of dusk," she said.

Aiyanna nodded, watching as her mother's face disappeared from the stone. She sighed. Dagny must have been in big trouble if she told her brothers about her. As much as Aiyanna despised the foreigners, she felt bad that her brothers had somehow dragged her into this whole mess. This situation had nothing to do with her, she was just an innocent bystander.

Dagny and Mathias where building a castle when a face appeared on the bricks, making Mathias screech and knock down the west tower. Dagny tried not to laugh, pursing her lips together in an attempt to copy Lukas's mask of indifference. "Sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you...Am I covered in honey?" she asked, the golden liquid dripping over where her nose was. Dagny couldn't help it, she started giggling.

Lukas came rushing out of his room. "Did Mathias embarrass himself?" he asked, sounding almost eager to see it. "N-No! I never embarrass myself! I was...just telling Dagny an awesome joke!" said Mathias. "Dear, I don't think anyone is going to believe that. Your jokes aren't that good," said Earth, causing Dagny to start giggling again. Lukas smirked, using a finger to catch the drop of honey on his grandmother's nose.

Mathia just rolled his eyes and gave them a good natured grin. "So I'm guessing that you heard back from Native America then?" he asked. Earth nodded, the bricks clacking against each other as she did. "Yes, she agrees to a peaceful meeting to try to figure out a way to help Dagny. She seems truly concerned about what is happening. We're meeting in the clearing west of here, between her home and yours. It'll be at dusk," said Earth.

"Okay, that sounds fine and all...but why are you getting so involved here. I know you haven't spoken to us in a while, ever really, and you can't get involved with our messes….but why are you helping us?" asked Lukas, eyebrow raised. "Oh look at the time. You know, I have a cow in Egypt to go feed. See you at dusk," said Earth, disappearing. They stared for a second before Mathias shrugged.

"Maybe she puts that much focus into everything. It's gotta be pretty boring to just kinda roam around without talking to anyone," he said. Lukas blinked. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "Well she is going to personally feed a cow in Egypt. Obviously she feels pretty lonely," said Mathias. Dagny and Lukas promptly facepalmed. "Right...Well...We'll ask again tonight when Aiyanna is there. Maybe that could give us an idea why," said Dagny.

Lukas nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Mathias, go tell Finland and Sweden. Dagny...Actually, Dagny you go tell the others. Mathias, you can clean up this mess you made on my floor. Why did you think that using honey was a good idea?" asked Lukas. "Anything's worth trying! Just watch, one day I'm going to make a building block that will bring everyone to their knees!" said Mathias, jokingly adding an evil laugh. Lukas smirked. "You? You're practically a puppy in human form," he said.

A few hours later, they gathered in Lukas's living room. He handed Berwald the spellbook this time, not wanting to hear Mathias whine about having to carry it two excursions in a row. "Everyone got what they need?" asked Mathias. "I have my list of questions!" said Tino, waving around a piece of parchment. "I have the supplies!" said Mathias. Berwald simply nodded and Dagny quietly shrugged on Lukas's old coat.

"Now to march off into the night...dusk. Any clue where we're going?" asked Mathias. "She said it was in a clearing west of us," said Lukas. "But there's like ten or fifteen clearings in that direction…" said Dagny pointedly. "Then I guess we just walk into the woods! Let's go!" said Mathias, marching off towards the woods. Dagny glanced at the other Nordics, whom just shrugged and followed Denmark.

"It's going to get dark soon...Do you really think it's a safe idea to just go walking in the woods with no real idea of where we're going?" asked Tino hesitantly. Mathias started to open his mouth to answer when all the branches near them started pointing in one direction. They all jumped, minus Lukas. "I'm guessing that's the direction we should be going in," said Lukas. "..Probably...Thanks Grandma!" said Mathias, recovering quickly and continuing on his way.

Before they could take a step further, vines swung down from the trees and began patting them down, sneaking into their clothes. Tino and Mathias let out manly yelps. Berwald made a face, trying not to swat at the vines. "No weapons. You're good to go," said the wind, starting and stopping briefly.

Lukas pulled the vines out of his coat. "Thanks. A warning next time would have been appreciated," he said flatly. "I just got felt up by our grandma," shuddered Mathias. A branch whacked the back of his head. "Don't take things out of context young man. Keep it up and I'm decreasing your protion of the harvest this month," came their grandmother's voice. Mathias rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yes ma'am," he said.

"No go on you lot. It's going to get dark soon. Don't want you guys getting lost or hurt. Or attracting the wrong kind of crowd. Get going," said Earth, vines gently pushing them in the right direction. Dagny stumbled before following her brothers. "...Okay, what should we and shouldn't we do?" asked Mathias. "Be careful not to joke too much...she doesn't seem to be the joking type. Be respectful. And remember her way of doing things is different from ours," said Dagny.

"Right. So...treat her like one of the other country's bosses?" he asked. Lukas and Berwald nodded. "That sounds about right," said Tino cheerfully. They got quiet when they saw a light at the end of the tunnel of trees. There was a woman already seated by some fallen logs, tending to the fire. She looked up, frowning slightly at the four men. "Where's Dagny? How much older has she gotten?" she asked.

Dagny took a step forward. "I-I think I'm about sixteen in human years…." she said hesitantly. Aiyanna's eyes widened as she took in the girl. "...This is...alarming. I've never seen one of my child-I've never seen another personification grow so much in such a little amount of time without an accompanying boost in their land. Has your town grown in population or prosperity?" asked Aiyanna.

Dagny shook her head. "The opposite...Some of my settlers got sick…" she said. Aiyanna frowns. "Have you been showing any signs of sickness?" she asked, ignoring the males. Dagny shook her head. "It hasn't been bad enough to affect me yet. I haven't seen any correlation between them getting sick and my growth spurts. And our crops are adequate. I think it's related to the prophecy," she said.

Aiyanna frowned. "You do?" she asked, dropping her hand from the child's forehead. "What is the the propehcy about? How does it put you and Dagny together?" asked Lukas. Aiyanna frowned. "I don't know," lied Aiyanna, "But it doesn't have anything to do with Dagny. It shouldn't be affecting her, not like this," she muttered. Mathias took a step forward. "Dagny knew the gist of it but didn't know the exact wording. It could help us out if we knew what it was," he said.

Aiyanna frowned but eventually gave in, sighing. "Gather around the fire. I'm about to summon one of my spirits. Do not interfere with the chanting. Earth can verify that the spirit will bring us no harm. It is hear tell us of what's going on, nothing more nothing less. Don't pester it for questions and follow my lead. If we make it angry, it can find a way to make life miserable for us for a time," she said.

Dagny went to the fire and sat down next to Aiyanna, glancing at her brothers who had hesitated. "I've seen her do it before. It's cool. They won't hurt us. Will it be the Snake again Aiyanna?" she asked. Aiyanna shook her head. "No. I believe today will be the Elk. He is gentle and will be more patient with the newcomers. Now, please allow me to concentrate," she said, pulling out her pouches of dust.

Lukas glanced at a tree with Earth's face on it. "Don't worry dear. I know exactly what she's doing. If she was going to do anything that might be dangerous, that powder would be in the wind right now. I won't let anyone try anything. If someone does try something, I can assure you that I will make it very unplesant for them. So would the Spirit if you guys don't be respectful of it," said Mother Earth seriously.

Mathias gulped and and sat down next to the others, far away from the fire. Lukas sat next to Dagny, looking comfortable with the fire and the idea of what they were trying to do. Tino and Berwald sat down, not looking very interested in what was going on. Tino was observing Aiyanna and Berwald was rubbing his hands together, waiting for the magic to finish happening to say or do anything.

Aiyanna nodded her thanks for the quiet before beginning to mutter under her breath, sprinkling the various powdered rocks into the fire. After a few minutes, tongues of flames suddenly spat up, forming antlers. Eventually, the flames gave way to the image of an elk made out of smoke. The elk looked around. "What do you seek?" he asked, bowing his head slightly.

"Spirit, we ask for the prophecy once told to myself and Vinland. We seek enlightenment regarding it," said Aiyanna. Lukas's eyes widened. He had never seen magic like this before. It seemed impossible. This must have been what the others have felt when they saw him play around with his spells. The elk nodded. "So shall it be," he said before touching the fire with his antlers. Sparks flew up and started taking the shape of words:

'The death of the vine forces fates to interwine.

Fear brings the end; Not to become friends.

The death of a mother brings the birth of brothers.

A fate inversed that cannot be reversed.

The ending of a beginning'

Lukas's eyes widened when he read the first lines. "N-Nei...This can't be happening…" he said. Dagny swallowed and looked at her feet. She knew she was going to die. Her body already felt like it didn't belong to her. It was only a matter of time before she looked like her brother's grandmother. "I'm sorry boy, but this is what happens when fear is allowed to rule our minds," said the Elk.

Aiyanna frowned. "Who is the one you claim to be afraid here? Whose fear decides what happens?" she asked, sounding almost as if she was challenging the Elk. "Aren't you all here for one reason? You're all afraid. I fear that may not bound you together the way you need to be. For one thing alone has the power to turn that fear not into a glue but into a knife. It will eventually be your downfall," said the Elk.

Aiyanna glanced at the others. Berwald and Lukas were scowling, Tino looked confused, and Mathias looked bored. "I'm sure we'd be fine. You might not know this, but where we're from we're fearsome warriors called Vikings! I'm sure we can handle it!" he said when he noticed Aiyanna look at him. Dagny sighed, knowing what Elk was going to say. It was starting to get more and more obvious what her fate was. She wished she'll die of old age.

The Elk nods at Dagny. "She already has accepted her faith. Let that be the only thing that comforts you after all of this is done," he said, the lighting getting dark. "Could you please tell us what you mean by what you said earlier, about fear not being enough?" asked Aiyanna, trying to be patient. Being around the Nordics was making her uncomfortable. She knew they were watching her closely to get a better idea of how to handle her.

"Pride," said the Elk simply. They all blinked. "What?" asked Mathias, staring at the spirit. "Your pride blinds you as to what is really going on. It fuels your stubbornness. It makes you refuse to do what is right or to look beyond yourself for answers. It forces you to extremes. It will bring about death," said the Elk patiently. Aiyanna frowns. "What about that 'death of a mother' part? What mother do you speak of?" she asks.

"You know that I am not to speak of specifics. But worry not, your mother is safe for a few years more. But the mother is present here," said the Elk. Before Aiyanna could start asking another question, Lukas raised his hand, earning a nod from the Elk. "Speak Norway," he said. Lukas blinked but nodded. "We had a question earlier about Grandmother Earth's involvment. She is not allowed to get involved with her decendants' problems, correct?" he asked.

"That is correct-" The Elk glared at the branch about to smack Lukas. "Earth, you know better than this. If you do not wish to be honest, I shall be. Yes. She is not to get involved in most cases. But this case is not like most cases. Aiyanna was not to meet you until later in life. We were expecting the arrival of foreigners in the fourteen hundreds, not in this day in age. Dagny was meant to be older when that happened and act as a mediator between the foreigners and Aiyanna's," said the Elk.

 **Reviews appreciated! How many people will I decide to slaughter or spare before the story is over? Find out...Eventually!**


	12. Chapter 12: It Is What It Is

"So we came a little bit early…. Wouldn't things have acounted for that?" asked Tino, sounding very confused. "Time is confusing child. Yes, you were to come here and meet Dagny around this time. The foreigners I speak of come much later. But Dagny was not to meet Aiyanna until after you left, which was supposed be a decade or two ago. You were never meant to grow attached to her and stay this long so she found Aiyanna while you were here.

"Dagny was meant to be left alone for a while, long enough for her to have need of Kumajiro, or Nanuk as some call him. While the bear did still come into her life, it now serves more of a role of comfort than protection. Aiyanna was to find her years after that and take her under her wing, guiding her and teaching her how to use her resources. After Dagny has matured a bit, that is when you and the foreigners were to return," said the Elk.

"...How has that changed now? S-So what if they stayed longer than everyone thought...I like having my brothers around. Couldn't it still work out? We could still all get along and help each other out," said Dagny. Aiyanna tried not to scowl at that. The Elk shook his head. "Originally, that's what we thought as well before you and Aiyanna met. But then she started becoming uncertain, asking spirits for guidence as to what to do with you.

"She got what she asked for, but she was given a warning first. To hear the prophecy would cause the prophecy to be unstoppable. Nothing could and would reverse it. What is set in motion cannot be stopped. Dagny had a chance a week or two ago...but a decision has been made. I apologize Dagny. There is nothing the spirits can do but attempt to make it comfortable for you. We will guide you as much as possible," said the Elk.

Aiyanna frowned, feeling her temper flair up. "And why is my mother getting so involved? Who made the decision?" asked Aiyanna. "Your mother is getting involved because two nations are to be born...or at least were meant to be born. But destiny has changed. She is trying to make sure that that still happens, for the world would become an incredibly different place without them. As for who made the decision, you did," said the Elk simply.

Aiyanna frowned. "Two nations…? Who is their mother?" asked Aiyanna. "You have your information. Enough to make your own deductions. Anymore would have dire consequences. Since your last request already set things in motion, I would not push the point any further. Think not of your people but of those here," said the Elk. "Wait...Aiyanna _is_ the reason Dagny is going to die?!" asked Mathias.

"Don't answer that," hissed Earth. The Elk shook his head. "Unlike you Terra, I have no motives here. My duty is to inform and guide, or protect when I am allowed to do so," he said, turned to the tree before turning to Mathais. "Yes. She is. But you and your brothers are the catalyst. But if it is any solace to you, there is nothing you could have done to undo or prevent what happened. It was out of your hands and will continue to be," he said.

Lukas stood up. "You really think that's going to make me feel any better? That's my little sister. You yourself said it, this doesn't really have anything to do with her. Why does she have to be the one that suffers?!" he asked, fists balled and shaking with anger. "Watch your tongue boy," hissed Aiyanna, trying to stop him before he upset the spirit. "Don't tell me to watch my tongue when your big mouth is the very thing that got us in trouble," retorted Lukas angrily.

Aiyanna stood up. "Don't act as if you have nothing to hide. Does Dagny know that you are conquerers? That you go around forcing other representations to work for you or face being killed? How many lands have you destroyed? Harmed? How many of your own kind have you ruthlessly killed? Does Dagny realize that as a settlement, she has no free will of her own? She'll forever have to bow to you and hope for your mercy. You make me sick," she spat.

Lukas blinked, looking like he had just been slapped. "I-I would..T-That's d-different. I wouldn't do that to her…" he stuttered under his breath. Dagny's eyes widened. "W-What? What do you mean?!" she asked. Mathias stood up, frowning. "You're jumping to a lot of conclusions. Who even told you all of that?" he said, starting to wish for his axe. This meeting was heading south.

"I did," sighed Earth. The Nordics froze. Dagny blinked. "...So it is true? They do...hurt other people like us?" she asked. Nobody spoke for a few seconds. "Yes. Yes it's true Vinland. We were hoping you would be able to help prevent it from happening here," said the Elk, breaking the silence. Berwald looked at his feet. Tino couldn't look Dagny in the eyes. "It was just a bit of fun Dagny. Nothing too serious. Everyone's overreacting!" said Mathias in attempt to defuse the situation.

"Don't say that…" said Tino, shaking his head. "Just a bit of fun?! People died!" hissed Aiyanna, fists clenched. She could feel her feet sink into the earth to prevent her from throwing the first punch. Mathias narrowed his eyes. "Please. Like you haven't experienced death or war. You're older than any of us here, aside from Grandma and the Elk guy. Your hands are as dirty as ours," he said.

Aiyanna laughed. "I don't kill other personifications. The only other personifications on this side of the world are my children and siblings. I'm much too far away from them to be able to wile them up," she laughed before her eyes narrowed back at the Dane, "My children wage war. I do my best to intercede. They know what a life costs. They do not take it lightly, unlike you. They would never dare to think of claiming a portion of earth as theirs and solely theirs."

"Now who's the one acting high and mighty. You know what, I have no idea why Dagny even liked you. I don't know why we thought you could help. I should have known that this was your fault. You're the cruel one here. Because of you, I lose my sister!" shouted Lukas, losing it. Aiyanna shook her head, forcing herself to take a step forward. "Because of you, you lose your slave. Your little worker. You were just going to leave her anyways, after she was proved capable, weren't you?" she taunted.

Lukas clenched his jaw and both Tino and Berwald shot up to keep him from charging at her. Aiyanna smirked before turning to Dagny. "Girl, though I do not approve of these foreigners, you are still of the same land as I am. I would like to take you under my wing if you still feel as if you want a better, more experienced guardian to look after you," she said. She turned to the spirit.

"Thank you for your wisdom. We will contact you if we need more help," she said, pouring powder on the flames to end the session. The Elk opened his mouth as if to say something more but she quickly sliced her hand through the smoke, thus ending the connection between worlds. "You apologize to him. To all of us. What you said was over the line," hissed Mathias. "Were you not planning on making her work for you? Were you not planning on taking over the land?" she asked.

"We're nations. It's what happens," said Berwald, struggling to contain Lukas with Tino's help. "We would never hurt Dagny. Never!" shouted Lukas. "I'll take that as a yes then. I believe this meeting is over. Don't come after me or my people. Don't stray too far from your settlement. I will leave you alone as long as you leave me along," huffed Aiyanna, standing up.

"You aren't taking Dagny away from us. You aren't hurting us. We were willing to work with you. We can be rational people before you decided to curse Dagny!" shouted Mathias. "I don't think that's helping…" muttered Tino. Aiyanna's eyes widened. "You're going to blame this on me? Didn't you hear the Elk? None of this would have happened if you hadn't just left me alone. Stick to your side and I stick to mine," she shouted back.

Lukas shoved Berwald away, causing him to trip over Tino. He ripped his foot out of the roots attempting to wrap themselves around his ankle. "Forget whatever you thought about us being friend or us staying to our side. You started this. You were the one that got us involved. If we see your people, if we hear your people, likewise yourself, you're dead. If you kill one of our own, we will not hesitate to kill one of yours. That's a promise," he said in a dark menancing voice. His siblings froze, eyes wide. They've never seen Lukas get this way.

Aiyanna looked down at the sixteen year old attempting to threaten her. "Lukas...you don't mean that. She couldn't have known. I-I think we should all just go home and take some time to calm down and reflect on what's going on here. Fighting won't help any of us," said Dagny nervously, unsure as to whether she should get between her brother and Aiyanna or not. She'd never seen him so mad.

"She did Dagny. She did know. The spirits even told her before she asked for the propehcy that it would have negative consequences. This witch couldn't even restrain herself! She doesn't give a crap about anyone other than herself. She doesn't give a crap about you, probably not even about her own kids," growled Lukas, now being restrained by a very frazzled Mathias.

Aiyanna narrowed her eyes. "Mother, my spear," she said. "Aiyanna, this will not-" "I'm not going to attack. You know the courtesy for this. My spear. You can intervene if it violates the peace," she hissed. The wind blew and a spear dropped into Aiyanna's waiting hand from the branches. The Nordics froze. Aiyanna threw the spear at their feet, the end nearly nicking one of Lukas's boots.

"I declare war. You have two days of peace between us, long enough for you to come to a decision. After that, if you leave your settlement, I will hunt you down. I will only accept a treaty of peace once you agree to leave and tell no one of the land here. Dagny is the only one who will not be automatically attacked, but she might be captured. It depends on my mood. I suggest returning to your homes. It's going to be dark soon," said Aiyanna simply before turning around and leaving the clearing.

The Nordics watched her go before Mathias finally broke the silence. "Well fuck. Looks like we're at war," he said. "This isn't funny!" hissed Tino. "...I know...We'll figure it out. I'll make sure none of us get hurt. Speaking of which, you okay Lukas?" asked Mathias, looking at the squirming form he was still holding back. "She wants Dagny. She isn't going to help. She caused this mess. No. I'm not alright," growled Lukas.

"...Do you think she'll really follow through with the whole war thing? We're all on edge or up set...Maybe she'll reconsider it?" asked Tino, sounding uncertain. "I'm sorry boys. I wish that were so. I would suggest either preparing for a war or preparing for a trip back home. Once Aiyanna makes up her mind...she sure is a stubborn one. Especially after so many years alone. I'm sorry. I'd try talking to her but I'm sure she's mad at me as well," sighed Earth.

"Let's just get home. She was right about one thing, it's getting dark. I don't want us to get lost...especially if she's upset," said Dagny nervously. "You think she'd attack?" asked Berwald, pausing in helping Mathias attend to Lukas. "Nei...but that's not to say her people won't after she tells them. You know our citizens only listen to us so much," said Dagny softly. Lukas stood up, letting Mathias and Berwald wrap an arm around him. He silently started walking back home.

"W-What if we take her home with us? That can't do any harm, right? I mean, Aiyanna can't hurt her. The settlement will probably left out of this if Aiyanna sticks to her promise of leaving it alone. She can come live with us and we can forget any of this happened!" said Mathias optimistically. Lukas shook his head. "It'd speed up the process. The longer a nation is away from their home, the weaker they become. She's a settlement, not an underling. We can't do anything without changing her status, but even that might speed up or complete the process," he said.

"But-" trailed Mathias. "She'd need to become a nation, but that process is messy. Norway's boss won't even consider it unless we can get the settlement to grow and prosper. That would also require letting other countries find out about her, which could just end up with us in even more of a mess," said Tino. Lukas nodded. "Plus, her aging is being caused my magic. My guess is magic will keep her from escaping the prophecy. Usually horrible things happen when people try to reverse or avoid them," he said.

Dagny sighed. "Guys...it's not so bad. I mean, I'm the age most humans normally die. In fact, if I were human I'd be lucky to have lasted this long. I'm not really worried about this...I'm more worried about you guys and how you'll take all of this. I don't want you guys doing anything you would regret," she said, lying slightly about how much she had accepted what was going to happen.

Lukas shook his head. "We'll stop it. They may be certain that this will continue, but I will find a way around it. A way that won't upset the balance of anything. You're going to meet Iceland and Greenland. You're going to live. I'm going to make sure of it," he insisted. Dagny glanced at Berwald who sighed but gave her a small smile, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Let's just get home and have a nice dinner. We could all use the rest," said Tino.

Lukas just sighed and led them back home. Dagny helped Tino cook, ignoring the tingling that was sweeping her hands. "We're almost done. Dagny, can you pass me the corn please?" he asked. Dagny gave him a shaky nod before husking the corn and passing it to him. He blinked as he turned to take the cobs from her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Dagny started to nod but shook her head when she saw Tino give her a look. "N-Nei...I feel another growth spurt coming on," she mumbled.

Tino blinked. "What?! I should get Lukas!" he said. Dagny quickly grabbed his sleeve. "Don't! You saw how he was back here. He's not taking any of this well. I don't want to freak him out any more than I already have," she said, starting to look a little pale. Tino frowned. "Go upstairs and lay down. I'll take care of the others. Come down when you're feeling well. I'll make sure that Lukas doesn't freak out," he said.

Dagny nodded, starting to feel too out of it to really give him a response. She just left the room, leaving Tino to figure out what he was going to do to break it to his brothers. He quickly sets the corn to boil before pulling Berwald into the kitchen. Berwald frowned a little at suddenly being tugged into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked, realizing that Dagny wasn't in the kitchen.

"She's having another growth spurt. I need your help breaking it to Lukas…" trailed Tino, blinking when he saw the door close slightly. He shook his head. It was probably the wind. Berwald surprised Tino by suddenly swearing. "First the war, now this. We should have seen it," he muttered. Tino nodded, swallowing. "Bring Mathias in here. Tell him that I need help preparing one of his dishes," he said.

Berwald nodded, quickly pushing Mathias into the kitchen without a word and sitting down next to Lukas, who just raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about? He leave another block on the floor for Tino to slip on?" he asked. Berwald just nodded, glancing upstairs. Lukas sighed. "She's having another growth spurt, isn't she?" he asked. Berwald blinked but nodded, ready to grab Lukas in case he did something drastic.

"I already figured that she would have. We need-I need to find away to fix it. There's got to be a spell. I'm almost tempted to ask Vlad for help. He wouldn't be willing to come all the way over her to take over her if he found out about her," said Lukas. "Yeah but the guy's a huge gossip. Worse than Francis. We tell him, everyone else in the world would probably come out for her," said Mathias, walking in.

Lukas shook his head. "Vlad's in hiding. Too many people think he's a vampire. It doesn't help that he keeps regenerating or healing whenever they stake him so now he just sends Bulgaria out to do his chores. He's not likely to tell anyone about anything," he said. "But the amount of time it would take to get him a letter...That'd take months! And then on top of that, we have to wait for him to send back a response," said Mathias.

"Besides, he'd still find a way," mumbled Berwald. Mathias grinned. "Still upset when he spread the rumor that you're half giant?" he asked. Berwald just huffed, cheeks turning slightly pink. Tino smiles. "Food's ready," he said, peeking into the living room. Berwald looked up and nodded, standing up. "I'll check up on Dagny. Lukas, Mathias, eat," he said. Lukas started to argue before Mathias pulled him into the kitchen. "We're having my food tonight!" he shouted. Lukas huffed.

Berwald smiled as Mathias immediately managed to distract Lukas as planned. He climbed up to Dagny's room. "You feeling alright?" he asked gruffly. Dagny was curled up under the covers, not visible. "I'm fine...just sore," she muttered. "...How old are you now?" he asked. "...About eighteen. Tino's gonna have to get some more clothes again…" she muttered. Berwald just nodded and sat on the bed.

Dagny peaked out from the covers. "I already look like I'm older than you," she groans. Berwald smirks and plays with her hair. "Older than Mathias at least. We can turn this into a way to annoy him. Now when we're in the markets, he has to listen to his 'Big Sister'," he said. Dagny snorts and sits up. "I swear, all you and Lukas can do is think of ways to mess with Mathias. Not that he makes it so tempting, but why is that?" she asked.

Berwald simply shrugged. "Long history. Big ego," he said. Dagny laughed and hugged Berwald, her clothes a little snug. "Should I go downstairs or just give Lukas a heart attack in the morning instead?" she asked. "Hmm, heartattack now or later. Either way, he's gonna have one," thinks Berwald. "That answers absolutely nothing," she snorts. "Get some sleep. I'll tell him you're fine," he said, standing up. Dagny nodded and went to sleep.

 **Happy Holidays everyone! Hopefully I can get some reviews :) Take it easy guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dead to Me

Lukas walked into the kitchen, grumbling crankily to himself as he did so. "It's too early for this. The sun hasn't even been up for two hours," he muttered. He blinked when he found a young woman humming as she cooked porridge. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped, the beginning of a spell at the tip of his tongue. The woman turned around and Lukas immediately relaxed when he recognized his sister's eyes and hair.

"Sorry. You gave me a heartattack. I thought you were a trick by the fairies, a spirit, or one of Aiyanna's people," he mumbled, sitting down. Dagny gave him an apologetic smile. "Well, I'm glad that's the reason you got a heartattack. I thought you were going to freak out about how much older I got," she said quietly. Lukas shook his head. "I'm going to find something to reverse the spell. Don't worry about it. This won't last too long," he said.

Dagny raised an eyebrow. So that was how her brother was handling all of this. Complete and utter denial. He'd already had said it himself that prophecies weren't things to mess with or try to reverse. "Did you and the others come up with a way to talk to Aiyanna?" she asked. This time it was Lukas's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What makes you think we're going to talk to her? She's the reason for this mess," he said.

Dagny paused in stirring the pot. "You guys aren't even going to try to talk her down? You both were really upset last night. Maybe now that you've had sometime to take it in and think about it, you both are a bit calmer," she said. "I've had time to think about it. She had time to think about it. We all knew going there that there was a chance for an attack or something nasty. Why do you think we had the meeting specified to be under peaceful circumstances?" he asked.

"B-But...you guys are just upset. I don't see any reason why you guys should go and kill each other because of or over me!" said Dagny, blinking when she realized she had started shouting. Lukas simply took the wooden spoon out of her hand, gave the porridge a last stir, and served it into two bowls. "You're my sister. I haven't had you for very long. I'm not gonna let that witch take you away so soon," he said.

"Kinda hypocritical to call her a witch since you and I both do magic," she muttered under her breath, taking the bowl he handed her. He smirked. "True I suppose, but it beats the name I really rather call her. Dagny, don't worry about us. We've been in plenty wars, more wars than that woman could ever think imaginable. None of us are to be considered lightly. Hell, Tino is terrifying on the battlefield. He has the best aim out of any of us," said Lukas, smirking wider at her doubtful expression.

"...If you say so. Lukas, you said it yourself. Prophecies shouldn't be messed with. We shouldn't attempt to alter it. It wouldn't be your fault. You didn't have anything to do with this prophecy, as much as you might want to think so. I really don't mind what's going to happen…" said Dagny, sitting down at the table. Lukas frowned. "There's something here you're not telling me," he said.

Dagny sighed, playing with the little braid she had framing her face. "Lukas...I've been having dreams...and I've used your runes without asking. I'm sorry. It's not good," she said. Lukas blinked. "You've been using my runes? I've been punishing Raliegh because I thought he and the other trolls got into them again," he said with a slight frown. "I know...I've been kinda sneaking him the sweets you've been withholding from him," said Dagny with a slight smile.

Lukas sighed. "I swear, Mathias influences you too much. Well, what did you see in the runes? And when did you use the runes?" he asked. "...I've been using them for a while. Since I looked about eight or nine...I'm sorry Lukas! You kept saying you were going to make me my own set but you never did...so I kinda used yours," she said, cheeks turning a bit red. Lukas sighed. "Right...I'll get on that. Are there any other things of mine you've been using without permission?" he asked.

"...Does feeding and playing with the trolls behind your back count?" she asked. "No. Just watch how much you feed Olaf. He's sneaky at trying to get extra handouts," said Lukas flatly, smirking when he noticed Olaf huff from his place outside the window. Dagny sighed. "Anyways...None of the runes had been very clear. I've been having nightmares where you guys are fighting and getting hurt...I don't think this is a good idea," she lied.

Lukas relaxed slightly, the bit of pain she had spotted in his eyes fading away when he heard she didn't have anything really sustansive to say. "Dagny, it's going to be scary for you if a fight does break out. It'd be your first one, but I promise you that it won't be anything to worry about. The others and I will be fine. If you want, we'll even train you how to fight. There's a lot of girls back at our homes that make fiercesome warriors," he said.

Dagny shook her head. "I'll learn enough to defend myself...but I don't want to be a warrior. I rather try to get you and Native America to get along," she said. Lukas smiled faintly before ruffling her hair. "Well, that makes sense. The Elk did say that you were meant to serve a huge role as a mediator. I suppose you still show the traits of being one even if that's not what your role is now," said Lukas.

Dagny frowned. "What is my role now then?" she asked. Lukas shook his head, sighing. "I'm not sure Dagny. It looks like your future is a bit blurry with all of the changes the prophecy is bringing. But it could be a good thing. You can do one of the few things people like us can't do. You can choose your own destiny," he said, smiling at the last bit. Dagny blinked. "...But how would that affect my people? The settlers?" she asked.

"Their not completely yours. You can feel them, you're aware of them, but the government and the people themselves still consider themselves Norweigen, Danish, Finnish, or Swedish. They affect you but you don't strongly impact them. It could be a good thing Dagny. To be honest, the rest of us are a little jealous. We're used to having people decide most things for us," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I feel the same way," she huffed. He snorted. "That's different. You're only a few decades old," he said.

"I'd be considered old enough to make my own decisions if I were human," muttered Dagny. "I'm not getting into that again Dag. The trouble isn't worth it," chuckled Norway. Dagny smirked back at him. The last time they had argued about it she managed to convince the trolls to hide all of his socks somewhere in the forest. "You have to admit, you were slightly impressed," she teased before finishing her food and getting up.

Lukas started to speak before someone crashed through the door. They both jumped up, spinning around to find Mathias panting, holding an armful of swords. Berwald followed him holding an armful of documents. "Tino is coming with arrow-making materials," muttered Berwald. Lukas made a face. "Mathias, how many times do I have to tell you not to break my door down?!" he asked. "My bad," said Mathias, dumping the weapons onto the table.

Dagny blinked. "...What are all those for?" she asked. Mathias looked like she grew two heads, something she admitedly wouldn't have been surprised if it did happen. "The war. We gotta be prepared. We only have today to figure everything out. Tomorrow is our last day to prepare. Dagny, I need you to go house to house and inform them that tonight there's giong to be a meeting at the square. We're gonna sit here and talk strategy," said Mathias.

Dagny blinked. "Wait...None of you are even considering talking to her? Trying to make peace. Not one of you?" she asked. Berwald nodded. "Too late," he said. "How is it too late?! It was just last night!" said Dagny. "Vin, she had all this time to make her decisions. We were warned before by Earth that she had already set everything in motion," said Mathias. "She's made her decision. We've made ours. We won't let her just run wild and do whatever she says," said Lukas, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, we can't risk that she might hurt one of the settlers or that one of her people might. It probably won't even be anything serious. Did Lukas already offer to let you fight? I've made a dagger I thought would suit you dear," said Tino, walking into the house holding several quivers full of unfinished arrows and bows. "Or if you like, you could help me put these together," said Tino.

Dagny looked at Berwald for help. The Swede sighed. "Dagny, go tell them about the meeting. Once we have our minds set, you know they're hard to change. As Lukas said, this has gone beyond our control," said Tino. "I'm sorry Dagny. We'll make this quick and painless. Promise," said Berwald. Dagny sighed but nodded. Lukas looked slightly relieved that she seemed to have finally accepted it. Dagny left the cabin and started doing as she was told.

The meeting was hushed. Dagny sat with the settlers, who gave her weird glances and whispered. She sighed. Was this what her brothers experienced when they were in their own countries? "Why are we having a meeting?" asked one of the men sitting down next to her. "Yeah, what's going on? Is it because of the crops? We're almost done bringing in the harvest. It does look like it's going to snow soon but we should have it in before the weather really gives us something to worry about," said another man.

Lukas and the other Nordics walked into the room and stood at the front. "I know you're all wondering why you were asked here on such short noticed but, to make things short and simple. We're not the only people on this land. There are natives who are not happy to see us here. They have threatened to take action against us if we leave the settlement. We're looking at a war," he said, stepping in front of the podium before Mathias could.

The men in the room started grumbling while the very few women fell silent. "Over what? We've been keeping to our territory here. Most of us only venture into the woods to hunt or find wood and even then we try not to stray too far because of the cold and the animals here. I still vote we find that polar bear cub that's been getting into my fish baskets," said Orick, standing up. Dagny made a mental note to make sure Kuma wasn't wandering into the village again. With her last growth spurt the bear had grown enough that it could walk around and get into trouble.

"Did one of the boys here pick a fight? Did we do something to upset them or offend them in anyway?" asked Helga, Orick's wife. She remained sitting but the concern was in her voice all the same. Lukas sighed and shifted his weight slightly, a sign that it was Mathias's turn to try to talk to him. Mathias was skilled in getting a crowd wiled up or calmed down. Berwald was keeping a sharp eye on the crowd, trying to spot any potential troublemakers. Tino was the one who would later go visit those troublemakers and ensure they would not disobey any orders.

"Guys calm down. Listen, they haven't even heard of us before. They don't know how awesome we are at pillaging and raiding. I'm sure after a week of fighting, if even that, they'll calm down. After all, we spoke to the leader and it looks like they're still using spears. We have the superior experience and weapondry. We just need to focus on maintaining and increasing our resources. As long as we do that, we'll all be fine," said Mathias.

"This woman that you met, their leader. Was she a human leader or was she like you?" asked a man, leaning against the wall. "She is like my siblings and I. She calls herself Aiyanna, or in more technical terms, The Representative of Native America. While that does make it harder to fight her than say a rogue group of humans who haven't formed an organized unity, she's still no match for us!" said Mathias enthusiastically.

"Does she have any allies? Do we have a plan?" asked Leif, one of the leaders of the settlement. "We are not entirely sure about her allies. She has mentioned to Vinland and us that she has children spread across this land. We do not know how many she may have, if she meant they were also personifications, if they will help, or even if she is telling the truth about it," said Lukas, jumping in to make sure that Mathias didn't make it seem too optimistic of a fight.

"You still do not speak of a plan," huffed Leif. Mathias quickly took over. "With Vinland's help, we can find out where their camp is. We will strike the first blow in hopes that it will be unexpected and overwhelming enough that they give up, or at the very least damage their morale. If we have the chance, we capture both the human and non human leaders and 'convince' them to yield. If necessary, we raid the camp, but that is to be only done in extreme circumstances. We don't want to make them angry enough that they find the energy to strike back. That and we are not entirely sure of what they're capable of," said Mathias seriously.

"You said that she's spoken to Vinland. What of?" said Olga, this time standing up. Dagny sighed and stood up after Lukas gave her an approving nod. "When I was smaller, I used to watch her in the forest. She used to be a friend of mine. It's complicated…" said Vinland, not sure what to say. "Vinland was tricked into thinking the woman was a friend. The woman has abused magic to place a dark prophecy on Dag-Vinland's head. Aiyanna has already decided to destroy what we've made here. We won't hesitate to return the favor," said Lukas.

Dagny blinked when cheering rose up in response to that. She quickly stood up again. "But I highly recommend that we try to make peace with her. Harsh words were exchanged but it could be possible that at least one side has changed their mind on the matter. At the very least, we could do what we can to not provoke their wrath," she said. "Are you sure she's a viking?" shouted someone in the back of the room, causing a round of laughter. Dagny felt her cheeks turn pink.

Berwald frowned. "She is one of us and that's why we will defend her. We will not allow Aiyanna to push us out," he growled. "And if we let her do that...Dagny's bound to die," said Lukas under his breath. "What's this about a prophecy? How will it affect us? What does it say?" asked another man, this one also standing up. The people muttered amongst themselves. They didn't want to mess with this woman if she was willing to use dark magic.

"We're still unraveling it but it will only affect Dagny, none of the settlers. It may have very limited effects on the other nations here present, before you ask that," said Lukas. "Then why even bother?" muttered the same man who had stood up. "Because this is our home now. Think! None of the other countries even know about this place. We were here first! Imagine the advantage we could have if anything were to happen!" said Helga.

"I know! Imagine England's face when he finds out what we have! Heck, if he finds out! We're not gonna tell him until it's too late for him. If we tell him, he'll come over here and take over. We'll lose all of the resources we have here. Just the other week we found a rich source of iron! Plus, do you guys really want to make the trip back all the way to our home countries after everything we've been through? Heck, Leif you're exiled. Where else are you gonna go?" asked Mathias. Leif Erickson scowled.

There was a silence before Birger's parents stood up. "We will not leave our son here in this land. If you nations believe we can win the fight to stay here, I am ready to join," said his mother. Birger's father nodded. "We knew it might not be easy to stay here the first winter. We've gone through so much here. It'd be a shame to suffer through all of that and let it lay to waste in the end. You question whether Vinland is a Viking. Would a Viking simply walk away from a challenge like this?" he asked, addressing the crowd.

The crowd started mumbling before people stood up, pledging to help in the coming war. Men and women began hitting their weapons against the floor and the wall, making the room swell with cheering. Dagny's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Everyone, every one of her citizens, had stood up and pledged to protect her. She swallowed. It was heart touching...but she hoped it would be unnecessary. If her brothers weren't going to try to keep or make the peace, she was going to do it for them.

After the meeting, Dagny waited until the villagers had distracted her brothers before she wandered into the forest, knowing Aiyanna would keep her promise of not attacking until the next morning. Dagny looked around the forest as she walked. She knew that Aiyanna must have had a scout keeping watch on the area. Otherwise, how would she know that they had left the settlement. "Aiayanna, I know you're there. Either you or one of your men," she whispered into the forest. She heard a nearby rustle.

"Dagny, you know it's not safe out here. What if it was one of my humans? None of them would have recognized you. Sure you might heal if they attack you but your brothers will not appreciate the sight of you injured. Come. Let's go where it is safe to speak. Cheveyo, come!" said Aiyanna. Cheveyo locked Dagny, making part of her hair stand on in. Dagny had to chuckle as she climbed onto the buffalo.

"He's still friendly as ever," said Dagny, petting the beast's head. Aiyanna cracked a smirk. "I think he's attached to you. You've been feeding him berries behind my back haven't you," she said. "Maybe one or two. I've been known to feed my familiy's pets behind their backs," said Dagny with a smile. Aiyanna smiled and brought her to the outskirts of the tribe's camp that she was staying with.

Dagny blinked. "Why are we at your tribe's camp?" she asked quietly. Aiyanna blinked, jumping off of Cheveyo. "You came to stay here, didn't you? Isn't that why you were wandering through the forest? You came during your settlement's meeting to prevent your brothers from finding out, correct?" she asked. "Well, yes and no. My brothers don't know that I'm out here but-" Aiyanna quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry about your brothers. I will make sure that they know where you are so they don't worry. I'm sure they will leave once the realize you've made your decision. And don't worry about my people. I'm sure I can convince them to take you in as well. You still have your settlement to keep you company as well. I'm sure you'll be needing a woman to guide you as well. I will take care of all of this," said Aiyanna, sounding extremely determined.

"Aiyanna, I'm not here to stay. I'm here to ask you to take back your declaration of war. There's no reason for one. There's no reason for any of us to fight. I know we're all upset and scared but hurting each other isn't the answer!" said Dagny, quickly spitting what she had to say out before she was interrupte again. Aiyanna frowned. "...You're not leaving your brothers. You're here to try to save them?" she asked.

"Not save them exactly...but save all of us. I don't want to see any of you fight. You haven't even tried to get to know them. I know my brothers tend to speak without thinking, but they're not bad people. I think they would respect you greatly and come to know you as a friend if you two tried to get along. You're all warriors of some degree. There's no need to try to push anyone off the land," said Dagny.

Native America frowned. "That is a shame," she said. Dagny blinked. Aiyanna agreed with her? "I-It is?" asked Dagny nervously. "Truly a shame. I thought you were better than your brothers. You're innocent, compared to them, but none of you seem to get what all of this really is about. Dagny, I won't stop fighting until they're gone. No more. No less. They don't belong on this side of the earth. I won't give them the opportunity to hurt me or my children. I won't take a chance that they might be friendly because so far they haven't proven that to me," said Aiyanna.

"Aiyanna-" The older country quickly cut her off. "I'm sorry Vinland. I thoguht we could have been friends. I was open to taking you in as another daughter-" said Aiyanna. "Then you're just as bad as they are if you believe them to conquer people!" hissed Dagny, starting to get frustrated. Aiyanna's eyes narrowed. "Cheveyo, take Vinland here. Dear girl, the next time we see each other, we'll be enemies. Watch your back and don't leave the settlement until you have decided whose side your own if you're smart," said Aiyanna.

"Aiyanna…" started Dagny. "Not Aiyanna. Native America. Go child. You have five mintues to get out of my sight," said Aiyanna. Dagny swallowed and quickly got on Cheveyo. The buffalo nudged Aiyanna, not wanting to move. "You heard me Cheveyo. Get her out of here. I mean it. I'm not in a good mood," she said. Cheveyo sighed and ran in the other direction.

 **Let me know what you guys think so I can modify as necessary if there are any things to correct or add. Also, to any Canadians, I would appreciate it if you guys have any tidbits about early discovery or colonialization of Canada you believe could be interesting. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Death In The Family

Cheveyo took Dagny to the edge of the settlement, dropping her off. He licked her face before nuzzling her mournfully. "Cheveyo...You know Aiyanna best. Is there any hope in trying to get through to her? Is ther any stop to this?" she asked, hoping the buffallo could help her. Cheveyo seemed to sigh before slowly shaking his head and letting out a low moan. He nudged her toward the settlement, whining softly. Dagny sighed and patted Cheveyo's head. "If you think so...I'll try to talk to my brothers. Maybe it's best that they be the ones trying to get through to her," she said before going back to her home.

When she got home, her brothers still hadn't gotten back. She let out a relieved sigh and climbed up to her room, finding Kuma gnawing on one of her boots. "Kuma, please don't put that in your mouth. It's dirty," she said before sitting down, her fingers starting to tingle. "I suppose the boys will figure out what I did when I go downstairs in the morning looking who knows how many years older," muttered Dagny.

Kuma dropped the boot and climbed onto her lap, letting her pet him. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt. Not just the boys but also my people. The settlers didn't have anything to do with any of this. It's just an argument between nations. Something completely ridiculous. They shouldn't get hurt or killed because of me. ...I'm going to have to do something. I can't just standby and let them fight this out, even if they say it's how they normally handle things," she muttered, hearing the door slam. She swore softly and quickly got under the covers.

Dagny woke up feeling strange. She frowned and got up, walking over to the mirror, blinking at her reflection. Dagny officially looked older than any of her siblings. They were _not_ going to take that well, especially Mathais and Lukas. "Dagny you awake yet? Kuma won't quit trying to get into my barrel of fish out back. I also made you some porridge," huffed Lukas, calling to her from downstairs. She bit her lip. How was she going to spin this to Lukas?

"I'm awake! I'm coming down. Just give Kuma one fish and quickly close the lid while he's distracted. That usually works!" she called down, hoping her brother would leave. "Alright. You okay? You sound kinda different," said Lukas. "I'm fine! Totally fine! Just...puberty!" she blurted out. She could almost see her brother's face turn red. "...I'm going outside…Um...Talk to Helga if ...Yeah," said Lukas before leaving. She snorted. She'll have to let Mathias know that that was another way to embarrass her older brother.

Dagny quickly moved downstairs, happy that she hadn't grown taller and didn't need to get another set of new clothes and shoes. Once she was sure her brother had gone, she quickly served herself a bowl and quickly ate it. Vinland was hoping that if she got ate quickly, she can stay out of her brother's sight until she gained the nerve to let him see her…or at least until she got the nerve to tell him what happened. Maybe she could just figure out a good lie to get her out of it.

Lukas walked in on her and froze, eyes wide. "W-Who the he- Dagny?!" he asked, blinking rapidly. Dagny swallowed and nodded, shrinking back a bit. "It's me…" she muttered. Lukas ran a hand through his hair. "B-But...The spell should have...How did this happen?" he muttered under his breath before looking up at her. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick or sore in anyway? About how old do you think you are in human years?" he asked.

"About twenty-two in human years...And I do feel a little sick. Stomach sick. I get that way after a growth spurt," she said, putting a hand to her tummy. Lukas frowned. "Sit down and finish eating. Don't push yourself to eat if you feel sick though. I'll make mint tea. That should help your stomach. I'll make sure to mark that that particular spell doesn't work. I don't know if it's the reason for your stomach ache or the fast growth," he said.

Dagny bit her lip. She wasn't going to tell her brother she went to see Aiyanna. He'd only yell at her. If he was trying to use magic to reverse her growth spurts, she had a feeling none of the spells he was trying would work. It didn't seem like a lie that would hurt anyone. "If you say so brohr, but the next time that you decide to work a spell on me could you please ask first? I don't want to freak out when I wake up with five extra arms because of you," she said.

"Crap! Dagny's got seven arms! Lemme see!" said a voice as Denmark rushed in. His jaw dropped when he saw Dagny. "Crap...At least the arm thing was cool...Dagny, what happened? Did Lukas's spell backfire? Or did she already shed the extra arms somehow?" he asked. "There aren't any extra arms. She got four years older overnight. I'm going to work on a different spell. Where are the others?" asked Lukas.

"In the townsquare. Lukas, I don't think we have time for you to do anymore magicky stuff. They're waiting for us. Maybe we can settle all of this without magic," said Mathias. Dagny blinked, looking up at the Dane. "What do you mean?" she asked. Mathias grinned. "We got a plan to make them see reason. One of the locals apparently saw their camp a while ago and didn't tell anyone. They won't see us coming!" said Mathias.

"Maybe you should wait a day or two. Wouldn't they be expecting an attack right away?" asked Dagny nervously. Mathias shook his head. "They think we're preparing to go home. We contacted Aiyanna and told her we needed to go into the forest today to get resources for our trip back. She totally bought it. Earth was right when she said Aiyanna hasn't dealt with people like us before. They'll never see it coming," he chuckled.

Dagny swallowed the bit of bile that came up her throat. "I think I'm going to pass on the porridge…I can make my own tea. You go with the others. I'll be fine. I won't leave the settlement unless you guys need me, okay?" she said. Mathias grinned. "Okay! C'mon Lukas. Where'd you put your armor?" he said cheerfully before dragging the Norweigen around the house looking for his battlegear.

When he finished getting his things, Lukas peeked into the kitchen. He nodded with approval when he found Dagny sitting in the tea drinking tea. "That should help your stomach. We'll be back soon. I finally got around to those runes you wanted. They're on the table," he said. The minute he had left, Dagny turned around and managed to puke into a pail before it was too late. What was wrong with her? She had never felt this awful before or for this long. The porridge had tasted funny and she felt sick to her stomach.

Frowning, she turned to the sack of runes he'd left, hoping they'd shed some light. "What's wrong with me? Am I finally dying?" she asked, no hint of worry or fear in her voice. She had learned enough from Lukas to figure out how to separate herself from her emotions when doing magic. It was necessary. She frowned. _Prophecy._ What did this have to do with the Prophecy?

She muttered the quesiton under her breath and threw the rune stones once again. _Third line._ Dagny frowned. Third line? Wait! The third line of the prophecy...What was it again? Her eyes widened and she accidentally knocked over a bowl when it sunk in. She needed to see Aiyanna immediately. Her brothers were going to kill her, them. Dagny froze when she heard cheering coming from the townsquare and started swearing. She had forgotten about the sneak attack.

Kuma pawwed at her skirt as she suddenly started running around the house, trying to find her coat and boots. Kuma whined softly. "Not now Kuma. I'm having a crisis. I'll play with you in a couple of hours. If not, just go bug the neighbor kids," she said in hushed tones, finding her boots and quickly slipping them on before getting sick again. She wiped her mouth and quickly dumped the pail before slidding her coat on.

Kuma moved in front of the door, whining more so than before. Dagny sighed and picked up the bear. "I know I'm sick, but I think Aiyanna can and will help me. If I'm not back by night's fall, get Lukas," she said, setting the bear on the table where he wouldn't be able to block the door so quickly. Kuma whimpered as he watched his owner leave. Dagny grabbed her brother's horse, not caring if he noticed. Taking off at a breakneck speed, she rushed to beat her brothers to the camp.

Aiyanna wiped her brow as she finished the last of her knives. The Nordics were showing signs of getting ready to leave, their boats loading up crates and moving back and forth along the shore. It seemed like they finally got the message. She wondered how it was going to affect Dagny. Aiyanna never knew a settlement so she wasn't sure if the personification would be negatively effected if her brothers leave. _It's all for the best though. She'll see that._

Aiyanna had just reached for her container of water when she felt a presense on her land, fastly approaching. She growled. "Those idiots. Did they really think I wouldn't fight them if they came here? Did they really think they would manage to catch me unaware?" she asked before running out of her home, grabbing her spear. She tried to focus as she ran toward the presence, not sure who it was. After meeting the Nordics, she found that they felt very similar to each other.

Native America frowned when she spotted a figure on a horse rushing toward her home. _Like Hell am I going to let them come in here._ She could sense a large mass of people slowly making their way toward her as well. _This figure is a distraction. They have an army arriving shortly behind them. They take advantage of my friendliness toward Dagny by using their two days to prepare for war, I'll send them a message that I won't hesitate to draw blood._

Once her target was in range, Native America sent her spear flying, hitting the figure in the chest. A fatal shot. Aiyanna grimmaced. _It was necessary to make an example. They'll hesitate at attacking me now._ As she neared the soon to be body, Aiyanna heard a low moan that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Her eyes widened. _No...No it can't be...I warned them. I warned all of them. I warned her twice...H-How…_ Aiyanna ran toward the fallen figure.

She heard shouts of men running toward her. "She got someone! Your group cut her off! We'll handle her. Who did she hit?!" shouted Mathias, instructing his people in a language Aiyanna couldn't understand, not slowing as he rushed toward her. Aiyanna ignored the men, reaching the body before they could grab her. Her breath was stuck in her throat when she spotted a glimpse of long blond hair and a skirt from behind the horse.

Dagny was bleeding heavily from her chest, gasping for air as she placed a hand over the wound. Aiyanna started swearing profusely, not bothering to look at the men coming toward her as she dropped to her knees. "Who did she kill…? WHO DID SHE KILL!?" shouted Lukas, eyes widening as he saw Native America's reaction. He jumped off his horse and took off at a dead run toward her.

"She isn't dead!" snapped Aiyanna, Lukas's shout bringing her slightly out of her daze. She grabbed the bag of powders from around her neck. "Lukas, you need to hold her down while I pull the spear out," she said in a voice she fought desprately to keep steady. Lukas blanced at the sight of his little sister pale and covered in blood. "Y-You-!" he shouted, shaking. "Lukas, move over," said Mathias in a serious voice, putting his hands on Dagny's shoulders. "Start pulling," he said to Aiyanna.

Dagny shook her head, tracing an odd figure on her stomach. "M-My fault...N-Needed to tell Aiyanna...N-Needed her help," she mutttered almost incoherently. Mathias frowned before nodded at Native America. "Start pulling. It's not the worse injury I've seen. She can still heal from this if we decide to work things out between us," he said, voice shaking slightly. "Of course," mumbled Aiyanna before pulling the spear out. "Tell one of my people to send the shaman," she told Finland. Tino blinked before starting to run.

Dagny let out a pained gasp, fingers now frantically tracing her stomach. Lukas frowned, vaguely recognizing the symbol. It looked like a- "Aiyanna, come here," gasped Dagny. "You're going to be fine Aiyanna. Your brothers and I...we'll work something out. Just hang in there long enough for the healer to come," said Aiyanna. Dagny shook her head. "Prophecy fulfilled...but not completely," she muttered before reaching out to Aiyanna.

Aiyanna had started to speak when she noticed Dagny tracing a symbol across her stomach...in Dagny's blood. She looked to her brothers, all three of whom seemed frozen in place. "I got the healer….What'd I miss?" asked Tino, frowning when he saw them all frozen yet Dagny still alive and awake. Dagny finished tracing the symbol, interlocking it with a second, before dropping her hand. Both of their symbols glowed a faint blue. "Take care of them. That's all you can do for me," she said before let out her final breath and going still.

"No..No..Nononononono...She can't...She can't be dead! I-I.." Lukas spun around to the shaman. "Do something! Don't just stand there! Heal her!" he snapped. The shaman, a wizened old man, shook his head. "She goes with the spirits now. Nothing we can do but remember her," he said, Aiyanna translating numbly. "She might regenerate," said Sweden, putting a hand on Lukas's shoulder. "She's gone...There'd be a sign. Slow healing. Something. ...She wouldn't have said the prophecy was complete unless she knew it…" said Tino quietly.

Lukas spun around to Tino, fist clutched and raised. Mathias took a hesitant step forward before Aiyanna spoke up. "She's fading," she said in a tight voice. The Nordics spun around, eyes widening as they saw a soft glow start to consume their sister. Mathias caught Lukas as he tried to run forward, letting out a choked back sob. After a few seconds, the glow died down and their sister was gone as well. Lukas turned to Aiyanna. "YOU BITCH!" he shouted. Mathias struggled to keep him back.

"Lukas, control yourself. The settlers are still here," said Berwald, glancing at the settlers standing around them uncertainly. Some natives have also showed up, weapons in hand but had stopped when they saw their personification call for a shaman. Lukas growled, trying to elbow Mathias in the gut. Tino look torn between helping Mathias and going after Aiyanna himself. The froze when they heard a small voice.

"I'm sorry...I-I w-warned her. I told her not to come back last night...e-even though she had left the settlement...I-I told her it'd be dangerous to try to come back..I-I didn't recognize her..otherwise I wouldn't have-Wouldn't have-" Aiyanna started choking up, tears in her eyes. Tino ran a hand through his hair, not hearing whatever response Mathias snapped back at her. "Berwald, help me get these two back home," he said in a defeated sounding voice.

Berwald nodded and looked toward Leif. "Erickson, lead the men back home. Declare a state of morning. No fighting or funny business. We need to figure this out," he said in a tight voice. Leif nodded and quickled barked orders to the others before leaving. The natives had started to follow before Aiyanna snapped at them. When one of the younger warriors started to argue, the Shaman turned around and repeated what she said. They left as well.

Berwald turned to Aiyanna. "Leave. If you wish to speak to us, find away to get the message to us without showing up. I don't think anyone here wants to see your face again. For Dagny's sake, we won't kill you, but don't make it tempting. You stick to your side," he said before blinking as Lukas escaped Mathias's grip, knife an inch away from Aiyanna's stomach before a blue forcefield appeared, pushing him back.

His eyes widened as he staggered in surprise. "C'mon Lukas...Let's go home. Kuma's probably freaking out at home," said Mathias gently after swallowing the lump of grief in his throat. Lukas took one look at Aiyanna. "This was your fault. All of it," he spat before letting Tino and Mathias force him home. Berwald grabbed the reins of the horse and started to lead it home as well.

Aiyanna swallowed and waited for the Nordics to be out of sight before she dared try to rise. The last thing she needed was them thinking she was going to go after them next. Her stomach twisted. What was going to happen now? She had wanted to keep the brothers from using Dagny or herself, but she never expected everything to escalate to this...Dagny's death. She had just wanted all of them to leave her alone. _I suppose Dagny won't be able to follow me around or be annoyingly perky around me anymore...But I've turned myself into the monster I feared the Nordics to be._

She touched the mark on her stomach...or at least where she thought it should be. During all of the confusion, the mark had disappeared. Aiyanna frowned. Dagny had performed some sort of magic on her before she died, she knew it. But what was it? Her brother might recognize what the symbols were but she didn't dare ask him. Not so soon after his sisters' death.

Aiyanna turned to the Shaman. "What happens next?" she asked him quietly. The Shaman looked at the symbols on her stomach. "I have seen the white man mark the spot of where they bury their dead with stones. Perhaps we can attempt to mark the spot of her death with flowers of some kind. As for the symbols on your stomach, they are not of any language I know. I suppose you could ask the spirits for guidence but I am not sure if they are too upset with you after the stunt you pulled last time. We will see," he said.

Aiyanna swallowed and nodded. "I-I will do that later today...Right now we should retreat to our camp before the see our sticking around here as threatening," she said before ordering the others to go home. The Shaman nodded, glancing at her Aiyanna's stomach. "I wonder why the girl came to you for help. What was so dire that she couldn't go to her brothers?" he asked. Aiyanna simply shook her head and lead them back home.

 **Will I run out of death puns by the time the series is over? Probably not. Will there be a lot of deaths? Probably. Will your favorite character die? Depends on the reviews~ Hope to hear from y'all.**


	15. Chapter 15: Putting the Fun In Funeral

Lukas was a mess by the time Mathias and Berwald managed to drag him back to his cabin. "I-I froze. I-Instead of helping her...I p-panicked and tried to attack Aiyanna...I-It's my fault. I could have saved her. I could have used magic to heal her. I locked up," said Lukas, sobbing as Mathias entered the house and forced Lukas to sit down on the couch. "It wasn't your fault. Lukas, Dagny wouldn't want you to beat yourself up. Tino, could you make him some tea or something...I think he's either going to go numb or freak out soon," said Mathias, adding the last part in a low voice to Tino.

Tino nodded and quickly went to the kitchen to make tea with shaking hands. It wasn't until he turned to set the cup on the counter that he spotted the runes Dagny had left there. He frowned. Lukas usually got mad if they messed with his magic stuff and he didn't want to mess with his stuff in case it was important. Tino swallowed and poked into the kitchen. "Lukas, is it okay to move the rune stones you left on the counter?" he asked.

Lukas just stared into the distance. "Um...Lukas?" asked Tino gently. Berwald gave the Norweigen a concerned look. "What rune stones? I left a bag of rune stones on the table...for Dagny. She kept asking for some...so I finally made her some," he muttered quietly. "Well...They're not on the table. They're spread out on the counter. It looked like someone had used them, but I can just put them away if you want," said Tino. "No! You said it looked like they had been used?" he asked. Tino nodded. Lukas stood up. "Show me. She said she needed help. Maybe she asked the runes for advice," he said.

Lukas rushed into the kitchen, surprising Mathias and Berwald who had to physically lug him back here, and came to a sudden stop at the counter, his face going white. Berwald frowned. "What is it Lukas?" he asked. "She was pregnant…" Lukas said in the smallest voice. Mathias's eyes bulged. "WHAT?!" he asked. "She was pregnant...The third line of the prophecy says something about a dead mother. She was pregnant...That's why she went to Aiyanna for help…," said Lukas, frozen.

"H-How do you know? M-Maybe this is a fluke or something. W-Who would have been with her to-to do...THAT!" said Mathias, stammering. "We're nations. We don't need physical contact to have children. If the child is a nation, they can be born of influence alone...But none of our influence would have done it...our influence is too similar to our mother's for that to be a possibility. We just enabled her discovery...A-Another nation might have been here then...or will be here within the next few centuries…" said Lukas flatly.

"B-But what about the symbols she was writing. They were runes. What was she trying to do?" asked Mathias, beginning to pace back and forth. Lukas leaned against the counter, looking at his feet. "She was trying to save the baby...The runes she put on herself read 'Destiny' and the runes on Native America read 'Rebirth and Protection.' I don't know how well it will work, or if it would at all. If it does, I will fight for the baby to be hours, even if I have to kill Aiyanna. I won't let her hurt my family any further. But the spell won't work. Dagny was incredibly low on magic when she was dying. I could feel it," said Lukas plainly.

Tino swallowed. "Lukas...Are you okay? I shouldn't have called you into the kitchen...Why don't you go sit down? I'm almost done with the tea," he said. "Alright," said Lukas without emotion, leaving the kitchen. They watched him go. "...I don't think he's taking it as well as he's trying to make look…" said Mathias. Tino shook his head. "It just happened...we need to give him...and ourselves some time," he said before finishing the tea. Berwald nodded. "We need to comfort him," was all the Swede could add.

A week or two later, Lukas was still cold and emotionally closed off from the others, enough so that the others had a meeting without him to discuss it. "Guys, he isn't getting any better. He's starting to worry me. Before I could get him to smile a bit but now it's like telling jokes to a scowling wall. He was stoic before but he's gotten a lot worse…" started off Mathias, playing with the glass of water in his hands. Tino wouldn't let him have any mead.

Tino ran a hand through his hair. "I know...I've noticed too. We haven't been able to get anywhere in terms of planning what to do regarding the natives. He shuts down whenever we bring up the subject. The settlers are starting to get a little restless being trapped within the territory lines. I don't think being here is helping Lukas either, especially since the settlers are now connected to him," he said.

Mathias frowned. "What do you think is the best course of action? We just get up and leave? If Dagny's pregnancy proves anything is that someone else is gonna just swoop in on this place," he said. "It proves that either if we leave or stay that someone else is gonna swoop in," said Berwald quietly. Tino sighed. "I think Berwald and I should go and talk to Aiyanna. You can keep Lukas distracted for us. We can see if things have calmed down any between us," he said.

The other two were quiet before Berwald simply nodded. Mathais sighed. "I suppose it would be a good idea...that and we can find out if Lukas needs to go steal any kids out of their craddles anytime soon. That sounds so messed up. This whole thing is messed up," said Mathias, running a hand through his hair and sounding defeated for a moment. Berwald poked Denmark's shoulders. "We're Vikings. We can handle it," he said, quoting the Dane. Mathias smiled slightly at that.

"Well...I like your idea. Berwald can be the intimidating muscles and you could be the sweet talkier! I'll force Lukas to come in and make some pastries with me. That should keep him distracted for a good amount of time, especially if I find a way to convince his troll friends to steal some of the pastries in front of him or something. You just be quick and careful. She already killed one of us…I don't need any more casulties," he said. Berwald and Tino nodded before getting up. "C'mon Lukas, we're making cookies!" shouted Mathias, running into the living room.

Aiyanna pulled her face away from the pot she's been throwing up into for the past three days. She put a hand to her stomach, grimmacing. She didn't need to go to the Shaman to figure out what was going on. She's already had plenty of pregnancies with each of the tribes, though she should confirm it with the Shaman. She wondered were the new tribe was from before she started barfing again.

She froze when she felt someone come into her area, or at least cross the boader that she and the Nordics had agreed on. She groaned. This was not the time for an attack. Putting a hand on her stomach, she grabbed her spear wondering if the pregnancy was a sign that her own time was coming. She shook her head. Aiyanna still wasn't completely over Dagny's death if she were to be honest with herself.

Aiyanna walked to the border where she found Tino and Mathias standing a few feet on her side of the border. They didn't appear armed but Aiyanna felt her hand grip the spear a bit more tightly. She opened her senses to the land around her. It didn't seem like there was anyone with them. "Where are the others? What have you come for?" she asked, deciding they were likely not going to exchange plesantries.

"...We have some concerns now that we have learned about new developments," said Berwald in the longest sentence she has ever heard him say. "We come in peace. Promise! Grandmother Earth can vouch for us, right Earth?" said Tino nervously. A wind bringing in white feathers from a dove came between them before dying down. Aiyanna nodded, throwing her spear aside. "Then I will be happy to repay that peace," she said, looking them over.

They looked worse for wear. Tino looked jittery and tired, like a little bit of the spark that made him so perky died. Berwald's lips were pulled in tighter with dark bags around his eyes. She didn't want to know how Lukas and Mathias looked. Aiyanna bowed down her head. "I'm sorry. I know you did not believe me when I first said it and I don't blame you if you still do not, but I am sorry for what happened to Dagny. I-I shouldn't have let everything get out of control the way it did...I truly regret hurting her. She was my friend," said Aiyanna, not looking them in the eye.

Tino sighed. "Thank you for your apology...But we didn't come for one, thought we do appreciate it. It's just that...We found somethings out about why Dagny came here and wanted to ask you some questions about it," he said. Aiyanna nodded, glancing at Berwald before gesturing in the direction of her camp. "If we are to speak of such grave matters, let's at least speak where it's comfortable. It's starting to snow and I doubt either of you want to be made frozen by the wind," said Aiyanna. The two men nodded and followed her back to her tent.

She had them sit down before pouring them something to drink. "What is this?" asked Tino. "It's hot chocolate, something my sister from the south has taught me to make. I hope you like it," she said, handing each of them a cup. "Thank you," said Berwald. Tino echoed this before taking a sip and smiling. "It's nice. Would you like to trade recipes? I have a recipe for a pastry you might enjoy," said Tino. Aiyanna nodded, not eating anything herself because food was making her naseous.

"I would be happy to do that, but could we please get down to business first. What developments did you discover? Did you figure out what those marks meant? Or what she need my help for?" asked Aiyanna. Tino and Berwald exchanged a look before Tino deflated, looking a bit defeated. "Um...I don't know how to put it...but she was pregnant. That's why she was looking for your help. She knew us guys wouldn't know how to help her much," said Tino.

Aiyanna's jaw dropped. "S-She was pregnant? How far along? How did you find out? Do you know who-" Berwald cut her off quickly with a shake of his head. "Don't know," he said. Aiyanna blinked. "You don't know...How could you not know?...The growth spurts...Any weird changes…." she trailed off. "We assumed was because of the latest growth spurt...We don't know how far along she was, but it must not have been very long," said Tino.

"No...She wasn't even showing...but that explains why she came back despite the warning I gave her. I'm the only female personification she knows...knew, wasn't I?" asked Aiyanna quietly. Berwald simply nodded. Aiyanna swallowed. "What were the symbols on her stomach then? They were a magic of some sort, though I don't know what her intention with them was. Did Lukas figure that out?" she asked.

"They're runes...symbols from our homes. The symbols on her read 'Destiny' and the ones she put on you meant 'Rebirth and Protetion...She was trying to magically pass on the pregnancy to you," said Tino hesitantly. Aiyanna stared them at them, her stomach churning dangerously. The boys stared at her for a few seconds before Tino cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink from embarassment. "So, um, a-are you pregnant? I mean did it work…" asked Tino.

Aiyanna glared at them. "That is quite a question to ask a woman. I understand that you're not from around here but you don't ask a woman that question unless you're her husband or you're looking to get slapped," she said. Tino's face got redder, even Berwald was blushing and not looking at her. "W-Well we needed to know...L-Lukas said that if he can't have his sister around he wants any nephews and nieces to come home with us," said Tino.

Aiyanna raised her eyebrow. "Home? To the settlement?" she asked. Tino shook his head. "...To our lands. I think. I know he was...very upset at the announcement," he said. Aiyanna frowned. "Well...wouldn't the father want the kids if she had them?" she asked. "Don't know who he is. If anything, Lukas would probably kill the guy," said Berwald. Aiyanna spotted a girl shake her head at her through the crack of her tent before leaving.

"Well, as far as I know it did not work. I haven't felt any different since she placed the...runes you say? Since she placed them on my stomach. Tell Lukas that I'm sorry to tell him that. I'm sure having her bring him relatives would have eased the grief a little for him. How is he doing?...How are you all doing?" asked Aiyanna, asking the last part a bit quietly as she tried to figure out what she just saw.

"He's taking it hard..we all are. It's a lot to take in. Lukas has kind of...sinked inside himself. But he'll be fine in a few more weeks. We all will," said Tino, looking uncomfortable. Aiayanna sighed and quickly told him her recipe and bid him goodbye, escorting the two men back to the border and retreiving her spear. Who was that girl that stopped and warned her of telling the men she was pregnant? Aiyanna frowned and put a hand on her belly. "...Did the spell work? Is that why I'm pregnant?" muttered Aiyanna.

"Yes and yes. I'm sorry Aiyanna...but it was the only way to save them…" muttered a voice behind her. Aiyanna jumped and spun around, spotting a girl standing in the spot where Dagny had died weeks earlier. Aiyanna squinted and slowly approached the spot. "Dagny….Is that you?" asked Aiyanna in disbelief. The ghostly figure nodded, a hole going through her chest. "It's me. Don't worry, I didn't come back to haunt or hurt you. I'm your protection," said Dagny.

Aiyanna frowned. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "The rune...the one that said protection. It was my attempt to protect my children. Because you carry them, I need to keep you safe as well and help you find ways to keep them on their land here. If they leave while they're too young...Europe isn't safe. It isn't safe for them and they won't be connected to their land properly. They shouldn't have to suffere from the propehcy. I won't let my brothers or you mess up their fate," said Dagny with an edge Aiyanna has never heard from her before.

"They? Dagny, I've already done this pregnancy several times for my own kids. This is the first and last time I'm doing it for you. Once is enough to make up for your death. This is incredibly crazy and you should have asked first!" said Aiyanna, stammering as she tried to wrap her head around it. Dagny put a hand on Aiyanna's stomach, sending a chill through Native America.

"You didn't ask any questions before setting up the prophecy or killing me. Like you said, it will make up for my death. And yes, 'they.' Twins," said Dagny. Aiyanna blinked before her eyes widened. "Twins?! Nononono...One birth per death. It's a lot harder to have a baby than it is to stab someone. And I didn't mean to! I-I didn't realize it was you. I'm so sorry Dagny. I'm sorry for everything," said Aiyanna, starting to tear up.

Dagny gave her a hug, her form going through Aiyanna momentairly. Dagny giggled. "Sorry. You should get home. You look a bit green. Get something to eat. I know you've been throwing up but the babies need food. I'll be checking up on you every now and again. Kuma should be coming to the camp once he gets big enough. But Aiyanna, promise me you won't let my brothers take my babies away...If they leave this land I won't be able to see them again," she said sadly.

Aiyanna sighed. "I promise. I won't let your brothers take your babies away. I'll take care of them. You should go on to the next life or whatever is waiting for you. It isn't healthy for you to just hang around. I'm sure your brother Lukas will eventually figure out that you're still here if you don't leave as well. If that happens, he'll probably find out about the babies too," said Aiyanna sternly. Dagny shook her head. "I'll leave...once I know my kids will be alright. I promise I won't be a nuisance!" said Dagny.

Aiyanna felt something in her twist at the last sentence. She had treated Dagny like a nuisance all the time that she new her...at least to the point that Dagny had to clarify that she was going to try not to pester her. "...Fine. Fine. I guess it's only fair that you be around your kids for their sake...That and what kind of person would I be to deny you the right to be there during the pregnancy. But you have to promise to leave once you are sure they're fine. Dagny, I wasn't kidding when I said you shouldn't delay moving on," warned Aiyanna.

Dagny smiled at her. "I'll move on once I know they're safe...Once this is all over. I promise that Aiyanna," said Dagny, glowing a little once she did that. Aiyanna shuddered. Dagny didn't seem to realize that she had just made a vow. Looks like they were stuck with each other for a good while. "But how is it that I can see you? I'm not normally able to see ghosts without spells," said Aiyanna. "The runes...That and you carry my children. One or both of them must be able to see spirits," said Dagny, patting Aiyanna's belly.

"Don't do that. Your hand is cold," muttered Aiyanna before turning around and continuing back home with the ghost beside her. "Sorry. What's it been like so far? You don't look round," said Dagny. Aiyanna sighed. "That won't happen for about a month yet. I've just have been getting sick very often, especially when I smell food. Food tastes weird. The usual. I have had plenty of other children. The nine months will past quickly compared to the decades I've already been through," huffed Aiyanna.

"Well...Hopefully you can hide it from my brothers. How are they by the way? I can't seem to go on my own settlement...I guess it's because it's still going on even though I'm dead," mumbled Dagny. "That is odd. From what I heard, Norway isn't doing very good. Tino and Berwald seem to be trying to pull through it. They didn't say anything about Mathias. I assume they left him behind because he was either too annoying, taking care of Lukas, or both. I assume both is probably the most correct," said Aiyanna.

Dagny smiled slightly. "That's probably the real reason….I should find a way to check up on Lukas. He's got to be upset with me. I didn't tell him or anyone about any of this….I can't see them but when I get to the outskirts of the settlement I can hear them speak. They're worried about him, especially after the funeral," she said. "Funeral? And how was that for you? It must have been...surreal," said Aiyanna. Dagny shook her head.

"They're having it tomorrow. They had to delay it because Lukas was in denial for a few days. He thought I was going to come back…" she said, swallowing when she remembered hearing Mathias snap at Lukas two nights ago. Lukas had locked himself in his room and started sobbing. Mathias managed to comfort him but it broke her heart to hear him become so upset.

"Maybe after they bury you you will be able to walk in your town once more. Perhaps your brother will even see you," said Aiyanna, trying to cheer her up. She felt guilty to hear all of this and see how it hurt Dagny as well. Dagny perked up. "You think so? But is that only if I get buried..I mean they don't have anything to bury really. They'll probably burn a boat instead. Do you think that still counts?" she asked eagerly, looking at Aiyanna for confirmation.

Aiyanna blinks. "You burn boats? So that's why I've seen fire floating out over the ocean?" she said. Dagny nodded. "It's how we show respect toward the dead. Usually we put the dead on their own boat, set it afloat, and then burn it. Well, some of my brothers do it differently. Some of them set the boat on fire first then shove it into the ocean while others prefer to set the boat afloat and shoot at it with arrows that are on fire. We use it most often with warriors," she said.

Aiyanna nodded. "I don't see why it wouldn't count. Are you going to try to go to your funeral then?" she asked. Dagny hesitated before nodding. "I think I will. It might be the last time I see my brothers all togehter. Tino and Berwald have mentioned possibly going back home for Lukas's sake. That...and I haven't seen them in a long time and I'm curious about what it would be like. Maybe you're right and I can walk through town again," she said.

 **Anyone still reading this? Great. We're nearing the end folks...of this chapter of the story (not punny). I'm already working on the first few chapters of the sequel.**


	16. Chapter 16: Baby Blues

"C'mon Lukas. You need to eat...And I wanna see those pearly whites you brag about," said Mathias, trying to coax Lukas into opening his door. Lukas cracked the door open, flashing his teeth in a snarl. "There. You saw them. Go away. Why don't you go build one of those castle things and make a mess in the kitchen," said Lukas. Mathias looked away. He didn't have his building partner anymore. "They're covered in flies...Tino was right when he warned me against using honey," he said.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Great job. Take them outside at the very least then. No need to keep the flies in the house too," he said. "I already did. Don't worry! I took care of everything! You almost finished with the boat?" he asked, saying the last part in a gentler tone. Lukas sighed and noded. "I put the last details on it last night...I hope she likes it...Mathias...It's all my fault. I was so upset and obsessed with the prophecy that I didn't even bother spending her last moments with her…" he muttered.

"You didn't know it was her last moments. Lukas, we felt the same way when Mom died. I don't know if you remember that...but we'll be fine. We always are. Dagny wouldn't hold it against you. She even said it wasn't your fault as her last words. Do you really want to let those last words go in vain? And besides, this only gives you more reason to go back and be with Emil. I'm sure that will cheer you up," said Mathias gently, trying to guilt him into forgiving himself since nothing else had worked.

Lukas sighed. "I suppose you're right. Whatever. I already had something to eat so you can stop knocking on my door. I'm going to try to get some sleep before the funeral tomorrow. And no, before you ask, I don't want any dessert. You already made me eat way too many of those pastries you forced me to bake with you," he said. Mathias grinned. "I know you liked them. I only had to convince you to eat the first two. The other seven were your own doing. I know they're one of your favorites," he said.

Lukas promptly shot the door. Mathais grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said when he heard Berwald and Tino come in. He rushed over. "So what did you find out? She preggers? Are we going to have to help Lukas smuggle a baby overseas? If so, can we name him after me? Since I'll be doing the smuggling?" said Mathias. "No baby. No smuggling," said Berwald, giving him a stern look. Mathias huffed and sat down.

"So what did you find out?" he asked. "She still feels guilting about what happened. Wanted to apollogize to Lukas again, let him know she was sorry. I think she's genuine. The runes don't seem to be having any effect on her," said Tino, sitting down as well. He kicked off his boots tiredly. Berwald stood across from them. "She got mad we asked if she was pregnant," said Berwald plainly. Mathias looked at the two of them and laughed. "Wait? You actually asked her? You didn't just like snoop to avoid getting speared? That must have been terrifying," he said.

"She was understanding. Even gave me a recipe for really good hot chocolate. How was Lukas?" asked Tino. Mathias shrugged. "Still a bit mopey but I think baking helped cheer him up a bit. I reminded him that Emil is going to need him and that he needs to keep going for him. It seemed to get him out of his funk a little bit. He ate like seven of my pastries today so I got him to eat on top of all of that," said Mathias excitedly.

Tino smiled. "That's great. I was starting to get worried about him. I guess this funeral is a good thing. It's putting her to rest and putting him at ease," he said. Berwald nodded. "Ship done?" he asked. Mathias nodded. "And I carved some special blocks to put in the ship with her," he said. "I was hoping to find her some flowers but it's starting to get a bit hopeless in that regard. I'm going to figure something else out though," promised Tino. Both men turned to Berwald, looking curious.

Berwald shrugged. "I have some jewlery I remember I promised to her once she got older. I also have a book that I wrote for her somewhere as well," he said. "I already cleared the spot in the field," said Lukas, walking into the room. Mathias smiled, ignoring the gloom that the Norweigen had brought in with him. "You didn't need any help? Any of us would have been happy to help you with that. Did you already move the stones into place?" he asked.

Lukas shook his head. "I will wait until the ceremony tomorrow. I just focused on digging the hole today," he said. Mathias whistled. "That's a lot of work. You should have asked for help. Did you have time to find some sort of gift to give her? You and I can help each other come up with an idea if you like," said Tino. "I have my gift figured out. Don't worry about it. And I'm sure you'll have no problem thinking of something to give her. I'm just worried about that snake of a woman showing up and ruining the funeral," said Lukas.

"She won't come. She doesn't want to make us upset, or more so than we already are," said Berwald. Tino nodded. "I think she knows that if she showed up it's likely to start a war. I don't think she is too fond of that idea anymore after what happened," he said. Lukas nodded, finding that a satisfactory idea. "Just as long as she doesn't ruin the funeral, I'll be fine. The whole town is going to be there. I'm heading for bed. Don't wake me unless Mathias sets starts the house on fire again," said Lukas. "I apologized for that!" huffed Mathias.

"You think he's going to be okay?" asked Mathias once Lukas was out of hearing range. "He'll be fine. It changed him but he'll be fine," said Berwald, getting up to leave for his own cabin. Tino nodded. "It was a hard blow for him. It'll take some time. Just try not to wile him the wrong way okay? I don't want him to give you a tell again," said Tino. "It's not my fault that the guy can't get a joke. Besides, I pulled that tail and the ears off awesomely," grinned the Dane.

Dagny was surprised to find that she was able to walk onto her settlement the next morning, leaving the spot she died on to cross the boarder to test it. "Don't worry. I'm sure the funeral will be fine. I might not be able to go with you but I will send my eyes with you," said Aiyanna. Dagny frowned. What the heck did that mean? Aiyanna mumbled a spell and caused her translusent spirt bird to reappear on her shoulder.

Dagny blinked. "That's so cool...I wish I could do that," she said. Aiyanna frowned. "Do you no longer have your magic?" she asked. Dagny shrugged. "I haven't tried it but something tells me that if I did, it'd take a lot more effort and energy to do anything. Right now I'm having problems not walking through things and picking solid objects up," she said. Aiyanna nodded. "You should get going. You don't wan to be late for your own funeral," she muttered. Dagny grinned. "Alright, I'm going," she said, disappearing. Aiyanna blinked. "Teleportation," she muttered.

Dagny blinked when she reappeared in a field. "Whoa...The whole town is here…" she muttered, spotting everyone standing around. She felt her face fall when she spotted her family. Lukas's face was expressionless, Mathias looked haunted, Berwald looked devastated in his own way, and Tino was fighting tears. Dagny found herself being pulled to the center of the strange ring of rocks, by the hole someone had decided to dig.

"We will now bring in the ship," said Leif, the town chief. Her brothers nodded and walked over to the edge of the ring, picking up a beautiful boat that she hadn't noticed at first. They placed the boat by the hole, passing through her. She noticed Lukas shudder. "And now the gifts," said Leif, helping the men keep the boat standing upright. Mathias went first, carefully arranging a group of blocked with pictures carved into them into a house after putting them in the boat.

"I'm sorry Dagny. I promise I'll keep an eye on Lukas. I'll keep him from being stupid and disappoint him by being the stupid one," he said, smirking a little. Dagny smiled. Berwald gently placed a book in the boat along with a pretty bracelet he had made for Dagny out of pearls. "Don't worry," he muttered before standing up, chin wobbling a little. Dagny felt her own lip start to wobble.

Tino came next. "I-I couldn't find any real flowers...but I think you would like these ones instead. At least these ones won't wilt," he said with a shakey smile. She teared up at the beautifully carved irises he placed next to the bracelet Berwald had made for her. It must have taken him all night to make them, especially since he decided to carve her a bouquet's worth instead of just a single bud. Tino moved aside so Lukas could come through.

"I'm sorry I failed you Dagny...I was a horrible big brother. I was always gone, working, or too cranky to want to do anything with you. I-It's too late for me to do anything for you besides make sure you go in peace...and take in those children if your spell worked. B-But I know I can still make myself a better big brother for Lukas. D-Denmark already claimed dibs on Greenland...but I can still watch Iceland. I promise...I-I'll be a better big brother. For you," he said, choking on his words.

Dagny felt tears go down her face and she found herself taking a step towards her big brother without thinking. "I know this is a bit late...I was waiting until your birthday but...Here. I-I thought you may have outgrown it but you're still my lillesøster. I hope you like it. D-Don't tell the others but I've been sewing it for the past few months when I had the time. I love you," he said, gently placing a cloth doll inside of the boat.

"The town will now present any gifts," announced Leif as the Nordics stepped back. Groups of villagers came up to the boat and either muttered their condonlences or placed little gifts in it such as wooden toys, scraps of fabric, or copper coins. One of the boys she used to play with placed shiny rocks in the boat. Dagny smiled despite herself. It was worth it all if she was able to be a part of so many of their lives.

Once everyone had placed their gifts in the boat, the Nordics picked it up and placed it in the hole before burying it. Once the grave was covered, they moved a rock onto the place where the hole once was. "I thought you said they burned the boat," croaked Aiyanna's bird. "I was only joking. That's something we just tell people to see if they will take it seriously," muttered Dagny, watching the procession slowly drift away from the gravesight.

Dagny swallowed. "...T-They'll get through this right? Nations are used to death. That's what Tino told me a long time ago," she said. The bird on her shoulder simply nudged her, cawwing before disappearing. Dagny sighed and walked over to the stone in the middle and sat down. What was going to happen to her? She was here for her kids...but...what the heck was she doing either way?

Even if she had lived, she'd been old enough to be a mother for about two minutes. If her spell hadn't worked, she could have gotten her kids killed along with herself. And she knew that she wasn't going to be any help to Aiyanna. Native America already had tons of children by the sound of it. All Dagny would be is a bystander. There was no guarentee that the babies would even see her much less recognize her or want her around, especially since no one else could see or touch her.

She made her brothers suffer unnecessarily. She should have told them that she was pregnant. They may have been clueless...b-but maybe one of the villagers could have been recruited to help her. Even if Lukas would have found a way to kill her or whoever's influence got her pregnant in the first place. That was the most ridiculous part about all of this. Dagny had no idea who the babies' father was. She blinked when the stone underneath her started glowing pink.

Dagny blinked and jumped up as a strange bird suddenly formed within the glow. "...A spirit…" she muttered, having seen Aiyanna summon enough of them to recognize what she was looking at. Was this safe? Or is this spirit here to come take her away to finally meet her mother? "Don't worry dear. I'm here to answer your questions. It has been decided that because this was not meant to be your fate, you should still have the opportunity to know your children," said the spirit kindly.

"Y-You're letting me stay?" asked Dagny, afraid to get her hopes up. "I am not letting you stay. But someone else has decided it. We spirits have no say in these matters. That and you won't be able to stay forever. Once the babies are born, you will have to go. But do not let that dishearten you. Often times past nations such as yourself are allowed trips back in order to visit their decendents. Well, except for that one that keeps sneaking out but we found someone to keep an eye on him," said the spirit.

"That's good. That's all I wanted. I just want to see that they were okay after all of this. I-I promise I won't even interfere that much. I just want to keep them safe," said Dagny, wringing her hands nervously. "That's perfectly fine Vinland. And in addition to that, we will tell you who the father is. In fact, we will tell you everything that you would have seen and known if you had lived. It will be as if you had met them yourselves," said the spirit, gushing a little.

Dagny hesitated, looking for the bird in hopes that Aiyanna could somehow give her advice. When that failed, she glanced at the ground. "Grandmother, what do you think?" she asked. " _Do it…"_ whispered the wind suddenly. Dagny smiled. "If you say so. You don't need to tell me twice," she said to the grass before looking at the spirit. "I-I accept your offer and thank you so much for your generosity. Tell me...What is the father like? How did we meet?" she asked. The spirit smiled. "Step into the light dear. I'll tell you everything," she said.

Aiyanna grumpily poked at her growing belly. "Of course it had to be twins. No sense in making this dignified. Why not just make me look bigger faster? Twice the babies twice the nausea," she muttered, her hair now pulled into a ponytail because she had just gotten sick. Her people had accepted the news of the pregnancy happily but there were still a handful of them that looked at her stomach suspiciously despite it only being the second month if she were human. The only person she truly trusted was the Shaman.

Dagny suddenly appeared next to her, making her jump a little. "They'll grow on you, I'm sure Aiyanna. And besides, I have great news!" she said. "They're growing in me is what the problem is. What's the great news? Please tell me it's that you discovered a spell to get them out of me before I get any bigger. I'm already having trouble fitting into my normal clothes and it's only the second month," she huffed.

"In a way I'm glad it's you and not me. If I did try to hide the pregnancy from the boys, I would have ran out of clothes that fit by now. That and the constant puking would have given it away. Lukas notices more than he lets on and I know Tino would have started mother henning me within the first week. And when he freaked out upon finding out, Berwald would have found out. Maybe Lukas too. Depends if Berald decides to help me keep Tino from letting on too much," she said.

Aiyanna sighed. "That's all very entertaining and all that but what's the good news. I haven't seen you in a month. I assumed that the funeral had taken you to whatever comes next. What took you so long to come back and what is your news?" she asked. "A few months? You haven't seen me for a few months? I've only been gone for a few days…" said Dagny, frowning slightly at the news. Aiyanna shook her head. "I assume time passes differently to you now. It's been a few months. That's why I'm fat," she said.

Dagny chuckled. "I found out who the father is. A man who represents a country named France and a man who represents a country called England. He's wonderful and sucha nice man. England is also really nice but he's handsome and a strong country but Arthur, that's England's name, he has magic too! And he feels alone because his brothers leave him alone a lot but he has magic and is like me!" she said, rambling at a speed where Aiyanna was just barely following.

"Wait...You met the country that sired the child? But..Is he dead like yourself? How is that possible?" asked Aiyanna, frowning in confusion. Dagny shook her head, looking excited. "I spoke to the Spirits Aiyanna! They said I can stay until the babies are born! And, because they say this wasn't my original fate and it was changed unfairly to me, they let me go and see what would have happened if I really had gotten to meet them. It's been wonderful! I really wish that I can meet them in person. But if I can't I want the babies to," she gushed.

Aiyanna raised her eyebrow. She had remembered being that age, gushing over any man she saw. Great. Now nausea and a twenty-something to worry about. "Is that so? So do they know that they have children? Do they already have children with other nations?" she asked Dagny. Vinland shook her head. "I don't know if they have other children but I know they don't know about these ones. But they will know once they see them! I know it!" she said enthusiastically.

"What about the children? Do you really think they would want to be with a father they didn't know growing up? What about your brothers as well? You don't want the children to go with them because you know they will take the kids with them, but what proof do you have that the father would not do the same? And you said my way of repaying you was to bear the children, not raise them. I already have plenty of my own children to watch over," muttered Aiyanna.

Dagny's face fell. "You...You won't be looking after them? The Spirits won't let me stay afte they're born. Aiyanna, I can't go peacefully if I don't know that someone's going to look after them. Please, you got to promise," she said. Aiyanna scowled. "You do realize that I can't even eat half the foods I like anymore because I throw up every time I try, right? You're already asking a lot," muttered Aiyanna as she ate crackers, about the only thing she could eat without vomiting.

"Aiyanna, would you leave your children on their own to just wander around? You'd be the only nation that they'd know until their father come and that won't be for a while. Please Aiyanna. You got to look after them. At least make sure they don't starve or get sick until their father come, okay?" begged Dagny. Aiyanna huffed, crossing her arms. "I'll think about it. I don't make any promises. We'll see how happy I'm about all of this when I'm really fat and they're kicking the crap out of my insides," she grumbled.

Dagny cheered, literally glowing at the news that she'll at least contemplate the idea. "Thank you! That is enough for now. And their father runs great vast empires. I know that he'll take care of the babies when they come. I'm sure they won't have to wait long before he comes," said Dagny. "Hmm. You have any idea of the gender of the things growing inside of me are?" asked Aiyanna, poking her belly slightly. Dagny shook her head. "I wanted it to be a suprise," she said. Aiyanna rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

"What are your brothers going to do? I haven't seen them the entire time you've been gone. I would have assumed that they would have started making plans to leave since they haven't tried attacking me yet. Do you have any insight on that?" she asked. Dagny shook her head. "I don't know. Like I said, I haven't been in contact with anyone aside from the Spirits during the time I've been gone. I've been mostly spying on their father during this time," she said honestly.

"Well...Do you know if you can go onto the settlement now that the funeral has been done? Or can you visit your grave while they're there? Maybe they've been telling your marker what their plans are. I just need to know if I'm going to have to worry about them on top of this pregnancy thing," said Aiyanna. "I don't know...They have spoken to me. Lukas keeps going back and forth on going home. He says he needs and wants to return to Emil but he feels that by doing that he's just kinda abandoning me in a weird way," said Dagny.

"Dagny, you need to find out so I can see how much of a defense I need to prepare. Are you sure you don't want your brothers knowing about all of this?" asked Aiyanna. Dagny wrinkled her nose. "They always treated me like a little girl, even when I had my growth spurts. I know they won't listen to me on this and proceed any way they want to because they think it's what's 'best'," she protested. " _Probably because you are a child mentally despite your appearance. You grew up before you could process what was really going on,_ " thought Aiyanna.

Dagny sighed. "I'll go check in on the boys but I'm sure they won't try anything…" she muttered before disappearing. Aiyanna leaned back and poked the small baby bump. "You two better not be the death of me. I'm pretty sure my kids would chew you up and spit you out if you are," she grumbled. As if the babies were listening, she suddenly felt sick and had to jump up and rush to a pot.

 **Reviews, feedback, ideas for historical events to incorporate appreciated. I'm about two or three chapters into the sequel and I'm hoping you guys enjoy it!**


	17. Chap 17: Angry Pregnant Ladies are Scary

Lukas paced back and forth in the living room, Mathias and Berwald watching him. "I don't know. If we stay, it's not fair to Emil. He needs me. He's a lot younger than Dagny was in human years. I can't just stay away so long. He's going to think I abandoned him," he muttered. "Good thinking! Waldy, pack your bags! We're going back home!" he said. Berwald nodded, watching Lukas continue to pace. Dagny frowned when she felt him pass right through her like she wasn't even there, having just teleported to the house.

"No! I'm not done yet. Emil will think we...I...abandoned him. B-But if we leave it'll feel like I'm abandoning Dagny here. It isn't fair to her. I mean...I didn't really do anything to stop the prophecy. I wasn't there for her. I froze up and tried to pick a fight instead of trying to save her. I can't just leave her without doing something to make it up to her…The funeral isn't enough, not after I found out she was pregnant," muttered Lukas.

"Lukas, you already buried her. None of us knew this was going to happen. You acted the way any of us would have. We were all taken off guard when she died. Any of us could have tried to jump in and revive her or something. You can't blame yourself," said Mathias. Lukas shook her head. "I was her big brother. She needed me most at that moment and I fucking froze Mathias. I stood there and argued while she died," he said, nearly snarling at the spikey-haired Dane.

"She said not to blame yourself. You're hurting her by beating yourself up," said Berwald quietly. Lukas paused in his pacing. "What about Aiyanna?" he muttered quietly. Berwald glanced at Mathias. "Um, did you not hear Berwald? He said not to beat yourself up. He and Tino had already check up on Aiyanna and it's been awhile. If they wanted to attack us by now they would have. She already apologized a ton and Dagny was going to her for help anyways. Dagny...just didn't take her warnings seriously," said Mathias.

"She was also the one who killed Dagny! She is to pay for this. Whatever happened to 'we're Vikings'? She killed one of our own. We should go after her and raze her entire camp! We've done it before. What's to stop us from doing it to her? She killed Dagny, sorry or not," said Lukas, spinning around go glare at Mathias. "She said she was sorry. Dagny wouldn't want you to try starting a war or picking fights just because you feel guilty," said Mathias, glaring back at the Norweigen.

Berwald stood up. "We will give you three more months to make your decision. In the meantime, Tino and I would be happy to go back and visit with Aiyanna. If you like, you can come with us to finally confront whatever problems you have with her," he said. Lukas blinked, surprised that Berwald was being so insistent about this. Mathias looked slightly surprised as well. "That sounds like a good idea. We'll meet again in three months. In the meantime, I'll have all the boats inspected and prepared for voyage," he said.

"You do that. I'm going to study my books some more. Knock if you need me. Mathias, that means you actually wait for permission to enter before you burst through the door," he said flatly, turning around and walking to his room. He studied for a few hours before falling asleep on top of one of the books. Dagny bit her lip, taking this as her opportunity to try to warn him of messing with Aiyanna.

Dagny muttered a spell that the Spirits had taught her and shook her brother's shoulders. Lukas stirred, grumbling about stupid Danes who wouldn't even let him sleep. He opened his eyes and sputtered when he saw Dagny standing in front of him. "D-Dagny?" he asked, obviously still foggy from sleep. "You're dreaming but it really is me. I need you to stop blaming yourself Lukas," she said softly.

"D-Dagny...I-I'm sorry. I should blame yourself. I-I could have stopped it...O-Or at least could have tried," he said. "Stop that Lukas. You wouldn't have been able to stop it. I was already dying at that part. The only reason I didn't immediately disinegrate when I was hit with the spear or when it was pulled out was because I wanted to make sure you would know that I don't blame you or Aiyanna. It was my own fault that I panicked and didn't think that she would have recognized me from so far. Lukas, it really isn't your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine," she said.

"But Aiyanna...She killed you. She killed you and you were _pregnant!_ Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in an angry voice. "I found out a few seconds before you and the others started marching toward her camp. I didn't think you'd believe me or understand...I was scared Lukas. She was the only female nation I knew...I knew she wouldn't help me after you guys attacked her. And I thought that maybe if you saw her helping me you guys wouldn't attack. I was stupid. I'm sorry," she muttered.

Lukas rubbed his face, agitated. "I get that you were scared but...What were you thinking? Using the last of your energy to try to do something no one's done before...transfering part of a destiny to another person? You could have used that kind of magic to try to save or heal yourself. O-Or saved it and used to to recover once I got to you. You a-and my nieces, nephews, whatevers would be fine," he said.

"It's not like I was exactly thinking right...and the prophecy wouldn't have allowed it. Lukas, I don't know how to explain this exactly, but I knew I was going to die. I knew it. The minute the runes said I was pregnant. I thought I had a few months first but...when I was laying there, something came over me and told me to paint the runes. It didn't work but I had to try. Lukas, don't blame Aiyanna for this. Fate will take care of her. I just need you to keep yourself happy and healthy. The others are worried about you," she said gently.

Lukas sighed and reached for her, his hand passing through her. "I have to go now. They wouldn't give me that much time to talk to you. But listen to me Lukas. I love you. I don't blame you. I don't want you to blame yourself or Aiyanna. I want you to be happy and to be as good of a big brother to Emil as you were to me. Tell the others that I love them too," she said, kissing his foreheand. His eyes teared up a little. He just let them, not bothering to try to wipe them.

"O-Okay Dagny...I-I'll try to not beat myself up so much...for you. I-I'm still sorry for what happened...and I love you too. I promise I will try to be a better big brother for Emil. I-I just wanted you to be happy and I failed that…" he said. She shook her head. "You didn't. You four were my brothers. I loved you and as much as I hate having to leave you, I did enjoy our time together," she said as she faded out of sight. She muttered a spell and Lukas got up, fell back asleep.

Lukas opened his eyes, his head pounding. Why did he feel so crappy...but kinda relieved? Pieces of the dream he had last night slowly came back to him. Dagny didn't blame him...at least according to the dream. He swallowed hard and raised his head, confused as to why he wasn't in bed. Finding that he was drooling all over a spellbook, Mathias mustn't ever find out, he figured he must have fallen asleep while reading again. He huffed and stretched, looking at the page to find out what spell he was looking at.

Lukas blinked. "The reveal spell…Did I accidentally cause her to appear in my dreams? I don't remember casting any spells last night though," he muttered to himself. Mathias knocked on his door and waited approximately five seconds before coming through the door. "Hey Lukas-Awesome, you're already up! I made breakfast since it didn't look like you had anything stocked in your kitchen. You're looking at spells so early in the morning?" he asked.

"I wasn't looking at spells. I just fell asleep while looking at them last night. What are you doing in my house? I thought I told you and the others I was fine. There's no reason for you to continue coming over to make breakfast every morning," said Lukas, the words coming out softer than he intended. He remembered what Dagny said about the other Nordics worrying about him. Mathias grinned, knowing that Lukas appreciated his efforts. "Well obviously my food is better than any Swedish or Norweigen food!" he said cheerfully.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "And what about Finnish food?" he asked. Mathias shuddered. "You'll never catch me complaining about his food. Last time I said some of his cookies looked a little toasted he nearly knocked me out with a rolling pin," he said. Lukas snorted. "You know how much work he puts into his food. It was your own fault for criticizing his work," he said, getting up and rubbing the grit out of his eyes.

Mathias grinned, happy to see that Lukas was himself again. "Well, it's not Danish food so you can't complain about my cooking this time. I tried my hand at your food," he said. Lukas rolled his eyes. "If it's you making my food, it's not going to taste right," he said. "I thought you'd approve of your food over my food. I'm not that bad of a cook! I can cook anything from anywhere!" he said proudly.

Lukas rolled his eyes again and pushed past his friend. "Well it is my food. That alone will probably be your only saving grace. Mathias grinned. "That and my good looks are enough to get me by," he said. Lukas huffs. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to come have breakfast with me? If you want to stand there like an idiot though, I won't stop you," he said. Mathias grinned and quickly followed Lukas out of his room.

"So how did you sleep? You seem a lot more like your old self," said Mathias. Lukas shrugged. "I had a dream of Dagny. Nothing interesting. My neck hurts from sleeping on top of the books though. And I didn't even find anything interesting from the new books I brought with me from England's place," he said. "Wait…You had a dream about Dagny? What was it about? Is that why you're in such a good mood?" asked Mathias, eyes wide.

Lukas shrugged. "I guess so. She told me to stop beating myself up and trying to avenge her death on Aiyanna. It was nice even though she seemed upset that I was so screwed up," he said. Mathias grinned. "I told you that she wouldn't want you to be upset and wanting to get revenge. This is proof of that. At least it seems like she finally got through your head. So what is your thoughts on everything? Did you want to go back so we can see Emil again?" he asked.

Lukas rubbed his head. "I don't know yet. It's still a lot to take in. How long until the ships are ready to set sail?" he asked. Mathias sighed. "Well it turns out a couple of settlers decided to turn one of the boats into a house or at least reuse the wood for it. We'll have to rebuild it otherwise we won't have enough room to bring everything home. I already have the other boats being prepared to leave but it'll still take a few more months for them to be ready. It might take up to a year and half for the other boat to be rebuilt," said Mathias, rubbing his face.

Lukas nodded, relaxing at the news. "I think by then I will definitely be ready to go. But in the meantime, I think we should send someone to talk to Aiyanna. Let her know we're leaving and to not start getting all huffy about us staying here on _our_ land. If she tries to attack her while we're preparing to leave, tell her we'll start a war. She doesn't know we aren't in any shape to do so. The bluff should work until we get out of here, especially if she ends up having to leave to attend to one of her other children," said Lukas.

Mathias nodded. "That's what I was thinking. I'll tell Berwald and Tino to get around to it when they can. It might be a couple of months before they can though. Their first priority is gathering wood for the new ship. I'm taking care of hunting and gathering supplies. Your job is to make sure we're in stock with everything and make sure all the settlers got their stuff packed together ready to go since they're technically your people. I was wondering if you wanted to dismantle the settlement before we go," he said.

Lukas shook his head. "I don't see much point. Nature will take it over whether or not we dismantle it. Might as well take what's valuable and useful and leave the rest behind as is. Besides, more than likely Aiyanna would be happy to tear it down for us before we go. Remember not to bring too much raw meat. We need live animals than we do dead ones. Those last a lot longer on a boat. Do you think I should bring back Emil something? I suspect he might be a bit upset with us when we come back," he said, smirking a little at the thought of his very cranky little brother.

Denmark grinned. "Well, I can make him another set of blocks," he said before faltering. "Or…I can totally make him a wooden sword. He'd totally love that," said the Dane, remember the last person he made blocks for. Lukas nodded. "I don't know what to make him since he doesn't do magic…I don't want to do something wooden. Hmm…," he muttered to himself, eyes landing on the several ores of iron Dagny had given him long ago. He had piled them up on a shelf over the counter since she had given them to him as a 'gift'.

"I'm going to make him a Troll Cross," said Lukas picking up one of the ores. Mathias raised an eyebrow but grinned. "That actually sounds perfect! I'm sure he'd love it. He doesn't need magic for it to work, does he?" asked Mathias. Lukas shook his head. "It just wards off malevolent magic. It doesn't require any magic to work, but I will be putting some protective charms on it just to make sure that he won't have to worry about running into any trouble if none of us are around. That, and I'm sure he's going to like it because he hasn't seen this type of metal before, or at least he hadn't last time we saw him," said Lukas.

Aiyanna crossed her arms, her arms now neatly crossing over her obvious pregnancy, now three months along in human years. "Dagny, your babies are making me fat. And pee a lot," she huffed. "Better you than me," retorted Dagny, having heard Aiyanna complain for the last hour. Aiyanna glared at the ghost but poked her own belly. "They won't stop kicking me either by the way," she said. Dagny blinked. "T-They're kicking? You can feel them do that?!" she asked, jumping up from the where she was sulking after Aiyanna had angrily lashed out at her.

Aiyanna nodded. "At least one of them won't stop shifting around. The other one is hard to feel. I worry about it a little bit," she said. Dagny rushed over. "Can I feel them please? How long has this been going on?" she asked, placing a hand before asking. Aiyanna smirked. "A few days," she said. She had kept the information from Dagny for the past few days out of spite. She was till angry about the whole situation even though she felt she really shouldn't after killing the babies' mom.

"You should have told me sooner!" squeaked Dagny, eyes wide when she felt one of the babies kick where her hand was. Aiyanna frowned at the chill Dagny's hands were. "Relax, they're fine. I'm still mad about all of this so…" muttered Aiyanna. Dagny sighed. "Well…I may have forgotten to tell you that Tino and Berwald were going to come over soon…but that's only because I forgot and I can feel them coming," said Dagny. Ever since she died she was becoming more and more spacey.

Aiyanna pushed Dagny's hands off of her. "When are they coming over?" she asked, eyes a bit wide. "They should be here in ten or twenty minutes...I think. I'm still having trouble figuring out this time thing now," she said, spacing off again. "What?! Dagny, you couldn't give me more of a notice?" shouted Aiyanna, getting up and scowling. Dagny bit her lip. "You should find a shirt that's a bit bigger or something," she muttered.

"It's the middle of summer. This is what my people wear," muttered Aiyanna, looking around her hut as she thought of a solution. They both froze when someone came in, Dagny disappearing. Aiyanna spun around to find the Shaman with both Tino and Berwald with him. Tino's jaw was about to hit the floor. Berwald's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. "I am sorry Aiyanna but you said to just let these two in whenever. I don't suppose you heard me knock?" he said in his native language.

"I did not. We will talk about this later. Just...Tell the men to be ready in case the two of them freak out. No lethal force shall be used however. This situation is not going to be something they will react well to," said Aiyanna. The Shaman nodded and left the two stunned Nordics in her presence. "...Please sit down. I suppose we have a couple of things to talk about," she said in the common tongue, gesturing toward a couple of sitting pelts she had prepared for guests.

"You-You're...You lied to us! You said you weren't pregnant!" hissed Tino. Aiyanna bit her lip, one of the babies had kicked upon hearing Tino's voice. "I did...I'm sorry, but I swore to someone that I would not tell any of you," she said. "Who?" asked Berwald, staring at her belly. Aiyanna sat down. "Dagny...Her spirit comes and visits me from time to time. Apparently her spell worked and the Spirits have allowed her to stay on earth until the babies are born…" she muttered.

Tino looked like he had stepped on one of Mathias's blocks. "What?! Y-You mean you've seen Dagny and you haven't told any of us? Y-You've actually talk to her? And she didn't tell us any of this?" he asked, looking a mixture of pissed and hurt. Aiyanna sighed, not sure if she could manage a spell to make Dagny visible to them. That kind of magic was a bit taxing and required a potion. That and she was pregnant so it was harder for her to draw the energy for spells.

Berwald put a hand on Tino's need before Tino could assult the pregnant lady. "If Dagny wanted that, she did good," said Berwald, looking slightly peeved but generally understand of what was going down. "How do we know she's telling the truth? How do we know that it's Dagny's child…?" asked Tino. Aiyanna frowned. She hadn't thought of that. Or maybe she had and it slipped her mind? Dagny isn't the only one who got a bit spacey after the pregnancy.

Just before Aiyanna could answer, the wind blew the leather flaps to her home open. Tino and Berwald blinked when a strip of cloth and a leather bracelet landed in their laps. Tino picked up the cloth and gasped. "T-This is from the blanket I made her when she was little…," he gapped. Berwald stared at the piece of leather with small clay beads. "I made her this bracelet last year when she looked seven," he muttered.

"...I still can't be sure…" muttered Tino. The blanket slipped out of his hand and hit him in the face gently. Aiyanna could make out Dagny giggling as she guided the scrap of cloth along. Berwald chuckled. "It's her," he said, watching as the blanket fell back into Tino's lap. "But…That means we're gonna be uncles...Right?" asked Tino. Aiyanna nodded. "The babies aren't related to me. I'm just the incubator in this place," she muttered.

Berwald blinked. "Babies? Plural?" he asked. Tino froze. Aiyanna placed a hand on her belly, scowling. "Yes. That's why I'm double the size in half the time. Apparently I'm giving birth to twins according to Dagny. She won't tell me what gender they're gonna be though so don't ask," she grumbled. "...We have to tell Lukas. He'd kill us if he found out we were keeping this from him," muttered Tino.

The blanket started to quiver in his grip, flying across the room. Tino sighed. "...She didn't want you to tell us though, right? She knew Lukas wants to take him back with us?" he asked. Aiyanna nodded. "She said it was going to be important that they stick to their own lands for some time, which is usually the case with new countries. She was afraid that if they leave the land she'd never see them again or get to visit them," said Aiyanna.

"...Well it's likely they're gonna be countries...I suppose that makes a lot of sense we won't be able to talk into Lukas," said Tino. Berwald nodded. "It's for the babies's best sake. And for Dagny's. Lukas already has Emil to worry about and Mathias should be kept away from small children. I won't tell anyone," said Berwald. Aiyanna blinked in surprise. _It was that easy? They must have cared for Dagny a lot._

Tino seemed to struggle with the concept of keeping something so big from his siblings before nodding as well. "He's right...but we will have to tell them at some point. If the babies end up surviving and getting old enough to leave...They're going to question why these two new nations popped up around the time she died," said Tino. Berwald shook his head. "Mathis wouldn't consider it and Lukas...I don't know. We'll play it by ear. It depends on who the father is," said Berwald.

Tino and Berwald frowned. "Who is it? Has she told you?" asked Tino. "She said they are called Francis and Arthur. She hadn't stopped talking about them since she found out what their names are and how they were originally meant to meet. Do you know of them?" she asked. Tino looked like he was about to break something for a split second before Berwald put a hand on his head to keep him from doing anything destructive.

"...I take it you do?" she asked. "Those two impregnated my little sister!" growled Tino. "Their influence did. They didn't actually do anything and there's no way she actually met them," muttered Berwald, cheeks a bit pink. "But they were going to!" huffed Tino. "Dagny wanted me to remind you that if you try to kill the father, you will leave her children orphans," said Aiyanna, slightly amused by their fighting.

"...Only for Dagny and the babies...But this changes everything Berwald. I want to be around for the babies too and Lukas wants to leave soon," muttered Tino. "It would take a year or so for the boat to be ready though. We could be here for the birth," said Berwald. Aiyanna raised an eyebrow. That was going to be a hard thing to wiggle out of. "You don't have to be here…" she muttered, frowning. "If you don't want us to tell them, you'll at least let us be here when they're babies," he said.

Aiyanna sighed. "Fine. You can see the babies after their born...but you can't tell your brothers. Dagny said she'd haunt me if Lukas found out," she said. Tino stuck out his hand. "Deal," he said quietly. Aiyanna hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it the way she has seen the White men do before. "But you aren't to be there when the babies are actually coming out of me. That's too private," she said. Berwald nodded. "Agreed," he said.

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this last installment. We're nearing the end of this chapter of North American History but fear not, there's plenty more chapters for plenty more sequels. All suggestions and comments greatly appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18: Secrets Don't Keep Long

After the meeting, Tino and Berwald started to make the long walk home. "...What do we tell Lukas. I know we aren't going to tell him that the spell work...but what do we tell him?" asked Tino uncertainly. "He won't want to talk to her. He still blames her for Dagny's death regardless of the fact that he doesn't want her dead anymore," said Berwald matter-of-factly. "What about Mathias? Right now Lukas is distracting him but eventually he'll want to come and talk to Aiyanna," said Tino.

"Don't tell Mathias anything. Keep details minimal about our visits. Make sure any information given is boring. If Mathias finds out, Lukas will because Mathias is a horrible secret keeper. Lukas knows how to read him like a book," said Berwald. "True...but we still need to come up with a good reason as to why they can't come and talk to her. One that doesn't make any of this suspicious," said Tino. Berwald frowned and thought about this for a while.

"We'll say she's sick or visiting her kin. They won't be able to question that. Aiyanna is going to have trouble walking very far away from her camp soon. They won't ask her people any questions, they can't because we speak different languages than them. I think we can pull this off pretty easily," said Berwald. Tino sighed. "I hope so...Can you believe that England is the father?" he said.

"No," said Berwald simply. "Do we really want them looking after our nephews or nieces? Maybe Lukas has a point in wanting to be the one to look after them," said Tino. Berwald shook his head. "They're their children. Arthur and Francis may be a lot of things but they would take care of their own. If not, we step in and kick their butts," he said with determination reminicent of Mathias.

Tino smiled. "Those babies are going to be so cute though. I'm going to have to knit them a blanket or something….but it's going to be hard to know which color to dye the fabric. What color do you think I should dye the blankets? What gender do you think the babies will be?" asked Tino. "Well...Most countries end up represented by a man. Arthur has four older brothers so it makes it more likely that they will be boys. France only has one or two sisters," said Berwald.

Tino nodded. "So you think they'll be boys too? The only girl we have in our family besides mom is Greenland...and Dagny. But most of us are guys. I don't want to pick a color and end up having it be completely wrong," he said. "If they're twins, they take after Arthur's side of the family. I think it's safe to make them for a boy," he said. Tino smiles. "Alright then...but I'll try to make them neutral as well just in case. Hmm, this is going to be hard to hide from Mathias but I'm sure he won't get into my yarn work again," he said.

They walked along, happily chatting about the baby until they get to the edge of the settlement. They walked back to their house quietly, blinking when they were nearly ran over by a very hyper Dane. "How'd the meeting go? She agree to a truce until we leave?" he asked. "She'll stay out of our way til then," said Tino. "But we must tell anyone who asks about this land that we were chased away in order to keep them from discovering her once more," said Berwald quickly.

Tino blinked. That wasn't what they agreed to.. "What?! Like hell we're gonna say that! We'll tell everyone that we took care of all of them here but got bored and left!" said Mathias. Tino quickly caught on to what Berwald was trying to do. "Mathias, if we tell other people about this land in general, they're going to want to come over. They'll take over the territory after everything we've gone through. We need to give a good reason why they won't want to come," said Tino.

Mathias frowned, still not liking the idea. "If we tell them it was boring, they'll know we're lying and have something to hide. But if they think it was too tough for us, they'll not want to come because we've never admitted conquering a territory was easy. That and if they find out that there are people who are able to chase off Vikings here, they're going to be really not wanting to come and try to see for themselves what it's like," said Berwald.

Tino nodded. "That buys us some more time to go exploring with Emil when he's a little bit older. Maybe we'll even introduce him to Greenland," he said. Mathias smiled at that. "Well, as much as I hate it, it is a good idea. Let's do it! I don't think Lukas will care either way, but I'll tell him what our cover story is! It's a good thing that she thought of it!" he said before running toward Lukas's house. "Idiot," muttered Berwald.

"Be nice. I feel bad lying to him...but it's for the best. I'll go ahead and start spinning the yarn. Shoot Berwald, we forgot to ask her when the babies were due!" said Tino. Berwald frowned, doing the mental math. "Dagny died six months ago but Aiyanna doesn't look as pregnant as she would be if she were six months along. I'm guessing it will be another year before she gives birth, probably around the same day that Dagny died," said Berwald.

Tino nodded. "That makes sense. I just realized something though Berwald...When will we decide to tell the others?" he asked in a quiet voice as they walk into their cottage. Berwald sighed. "When they seem ready and depending on when and how Francis and Arthur discover the twins. We'll have to play that decision by ear. We have to make sure Lukas is able to handle that information," he said.

"Mathias is going to be butthurt that we didn't tell him though," said Tino, finding his knitting needles. "Mathias would be butthurt no matter what. He should learn how to keep a secret," huffed Berwald. "You're just mad he told Gilbert you thought his beer was weaker than your meed," smirked Tino. "For three years, Prussia had sent me annoying birds carrying his 'latest' batch of beer in hopes of winning me over," said Berwald.

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Tino, looking a bit confused as to why anyone would be mad about free beer. "Mathias found out and managed to intercept every delivery after the third one. Took all my beer," he huffed. Tino laughed and sat down. "Well...A year should go by fast. Just think Sweden! Soon we're going to be uncles!" he said. Berwald nodded slowly, thinking, " _Soon we're going back home. We won't really even get to be in their lives."_ He turned to make dinner.

Aiyanna struggled to get her shoes on, her nerves irked because Dagny had decided to pop in after being gone for a few weeks. She didn't know where the younger girl went during her time away, but Aiyanna welcomed the break from her constant chattering. For a girl that was usually so shy, Dagny was nonstop chatter when it come to the babies or the babies' father. "Hey!" said Dagny, suddenly appearing behind her. Aiyanna nearly fell over from the shock.

"Dagny, I told you not to do that. As the pregancy gets further along you're going to have to be more careful if you don't want something accidentally happening to the babies," she warned. That got Dagny's attention. She quietly sat down. "Sorry. I forgot. I just got really excited. My brothers made a lot of progress with their boat," she said. _So that was where the girl went when she wasn't bugging me._ "Is that so? Good. The sooner they're gone, the better," she huffed, finally getting her shoes on.

Dagny's face brightened up. "It's like you swelled up! Can I feel them kick?" she asked excitedly, already placing a hand on Aiyanna's stomach. "It's not like they don't stop kicking me. I swear, at least one of them is going to end up breaking one of my ribs. I did have a question though...When will their father be coming to meet with them?" she asked, genuinely curious. Dagny frowned. "I don't know," she admitted. "You don't know?!" asked Aiyanna.

"The Spirits wouldn't let me see that part of their future. But I know it shouldn't be more than a couple of centuries. He's bound to come soon and when he does the babies will be so happy to finally meet him. The Spirits said that originally England was going to build a coloney down south that wouldn't survive without my help after he met me here and that was when both babies would have been conceived...but they haven't said how this will affect any of that," she said.

Aiyanna frowned. "So you don't know how the alteration to your future might impact theirs?" she said. Dagny shook her head. "The Spirits said that the dead aren't privy to information that they could use to alter the course of the living. They made it very clear that if I tried to hard to alter things for them or try to see what they may face in the immediate future could result in me forever banned from seeing them or watching them...I can't risk that," she said.

Aiyanna sighed, wanting to ask more about her own future and how these children would impact it but she knew that Dagny would refuse to do anything if it had any chance of hurting her babies. Aiyanna was soooo over the babies. Dagny happily plopped next to Aiyanna. "Did you need anything? Are you hungry? I can move lighter objects now so I can bring you a slice of that bread you keep munching on along with that syrup your son discovered," said Dagny.

"...Can you pour that syrup on the bread for me please?" she mumbled, cravings hitting her the minute Dagny offered to get her some food. Dagny smirked but said nothing as she got up and prepared the food for her. Aiyanna balanced the plate on her belly and started snacking on the cakes. Dagny wandered around, blinking when she found a woven basket full of baby clothes. "What's this? I thought you said you weren't going to watch over the babies?" asked Dagny.

"Well, I'll take care of them until they can walk and talk unless their father come before then. I'm not going to leave a newborn to fend for itself in the wilderness. But don't hold me to it. I may be willing to take them in for a little bit because I am a mother as well, but as a mother I won't let your children threaten my own. If they get out of hand or do something intolerable, I won't look after them," huffed Aiyanna, finishing her snack quite quickly.

Dagny grinned and threw her arms around Aiyanna. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said, repeating the words so fast that they blurred together. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't take this for granted. Now you don't have to be so upset about your brothers leaving. How much longer should that take?" asked Aiyanna. "Should be a few days after the babies are born," said Dagny confidentially.

Aiyanna nodded before getting up and pulling the basket over to a small stool. "These are some leftover clothing from my other children and some that I have made in the past few months. I need to hunt some more animals to make more though...I'm not sure how fast the children will grow. They usally reflect the growth of their people, but neither of their people seem to be actually present yet," she said.

"I suppose that is a good idea. They'll need the clothes either way," said Dagny, "You know, making the clothes would be easier if I knew what gender they were," said Aiyanna. Dagny shook her head. "Sorry! Can't tell you. It's the only thing I seem to be able to control right now, you not knowing the gender. Have you spoken to Grandmother though? I want to know what she thinks about all of this. I'm sure she's excited to have more descendents," said Dagny excitedly.

"I wouldn't know. I spoke to her once but she would only tell me about the children's lineage and a bit about what to expect. She was very emotionally disconnected and kept the time that we spoke very limited," said Aiyanna, frowning a bit. Her mother had always been close to her, so she wasn't sure why her mother was suddenly distant. She knew she had screwed up, but her mother was usually very understanding when she made mistakes. Her mother had never just decided to cut herself off.

Dagny frowns. "Could it be because the Spirits or whatever got on her back for being so involved with the two of us? They did seem upset that she was interacting with us so much," she said. Aiyanna frowned. "I hope not...but that could be a good explanation. She might have to prove that she isn't emotionally involved for a while. Usually she'd give me a little bit of a glimpse into the child's future," she said.

Dagny frowned. "That's strange...I haven't seen or spokent o her in a while either. By the way, Tino left some toys and clothes for the babies in the forest for you or one of your people to find. He and Berwald are really excited. He's going to wait there for an hour before he leaves," said Dagny. Aiyanna nodded. "That explains the tingling in my spin. Just...Let me figure out how to get up, she muttered, somehow managing to get off the floor.

Dagny giggled before leading her to the place where Tino had decided to wait for the Native American. The Finn had been knitting something before jumping when he heard someone approach him. He turned to find a very pregnant Aiyanna standing behind him, panting slightly. He blinked and immediately stood up so she could sit on the stump he had been using as a chair. "Here, sit down. No need to wear yourself out. I'm sure the babies are already doing that," he said nicely.

"Thank you," muttered Aiyanna, managing to sit down. Finland nodded, moving to the sack he had placed on the ground. "I made some clothes and Berwald, you know him as Sweden, has carved some baby toys and smelted a rattle. Hopefully the babies like it. I tried to keep the clothes as thick as possible because it gets cold up here. Not as cold as my home maybe, but it'd be pretty cold for a little baby," he said quickly.

Aiyanna smiled. "Thank you Finland. I appreciate it and I'm sure Dagny does as well. How are your siblings?" she asked. "They're doing fine. Norway is doing a lot better now that we've started production on the new boat. Denmark said that Norway had a dream about Dagny and that ever since then he's been a lot more calm about everything. He seems to have accepted her death a lot better," he said.

Aiyanna raised an eyebrow. Dagny hadn't told her that she had visited her brother in his dreams. Finland smile. "But nevermind about us. How do you feel? How have you been doing? Have the babies started moving or anything?" he asked. Aiyanna placed a hand on her stomach where one of the babies had decided to start kicking at the sound of his uncle's voice. "You could say that. One of them is bound to break a rib," she said.

Finland smiled at that but hesitated. "May I please feel? Only if you're comfortable with it that is," he said. Aiyanna nodded and placed his hands on her stomach. He froze as he felt a particularly strong kick on one side of her belly followed by a weak kick on the other side. He smiled and Aiyanna smirked. "The other baby doesn't kick as often as the first one but when he does he tries not to bring too much attention to it," she said.

Finland grinned. "Too bad Sweden isn't here. He would have loved this!" he said. Aiyanna tried not to frown. She was actually happy that the intimidating Swede wasn't around to try to feel the babies. "Perhaps next time...Only six more months before this is finally all over and these things are out of me," she said. Finland nodded sympathetically. "I suppose it is very uncomfortable situation," he said.

Aiyanna huffed. "You don't know the half of it. I can't even put my shoes on if they require laces. And I'm serious about that one baby breaking my rib. It keeps kicking the same spot as hard as it can it feels. If it's a boy, he'll have a strong future in hunting and sports," she muttered, rubbing her side. Finland smiled. "Well...either gender I'm sure the babies would be strong. It's a good thing. Hopefully it means that the babies will be strong countries as well," he said nicely. Aiyanna nodded and gestured to the bag. "May I see what you brought?" she asked.

He quickly pulled over the odd looking red bag and pulled out two rattles, one in the shape of the moon and the other in the shape of the sun. "These were made by Berwald. He thought it would be the most gender neutral thing he could shape them in that were round," said Tino. Aiyanna didn't jump when she heard Dagny laugh, suddenly appearing only to her. "Those are so sweet. Tell him I love them," she said.

"I made some clothes for them as well...well, they're actually hats, socks, and mittens. It's so cold up here that I know they're going to need it. I'll have blankets made soon but I kinda got sidetracked by the booties and everything. They were so cute that I had to make a matching set. I should get going though. I told the others I was going hunting and I usually don't take so long to catch something," he said.

Aiyanna blinked. "You've only been her for an hour...at least that's what Dagny said. She said she loved the two sets by the way," she said. Tino nodded before grinning. "Dagny's here? Is there any way that you can help me see her?" he asked. Aiyanna shook her head. "It's hard to concentrate my magic because the babies are draining my energy pretty badly. But yes, she's here," said Aiyanna.

Tino smiled. "Dagny, we'll keep your secret. We'll look after Lukas. Just take care of yourself okay? When the time is right, all of us will be happy to guide and teach the babies," said Tino happily. "Dagny says thank you and to remind you not to forget to look after yourself as well. She said to make sure that you all take care of Emil and each other. An to keep yourselves out of trouble, Vikings or not," said Aiyanna, relaying what Dagny.

Tino nodded. "We will Dagny. Now I should get going on hunting something. I have about ten minutes before they begin to suspect something," he said. "Would you need help? I can see if we already have any recent kills or I can accompany you on a hunt," said Aiyanna, wanting to repay the Finn's kindness. Tino shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that in your condition. I'll find something by then easily," he said before holding a hand, indicating she should be quiet.

Aiyanna had opened her mouth to argu before falling silent, hearing the telltale rustle of a nearby animal. Tino's hands were a blur as he pulled his bow from its quiver on his back along with the arrows. He aimed at something Aiyanna couldn't spot in the bushes and grinned. "I think I took down a buck in the next clearing over," he said, helping her up and leading her to his kill. She blinked. She'd never met a marksman like that before.

Aiyanna followed him to the clearing, blinking in surprise when she realized that Tino had shot the beast through the eye. A perfect shot. "This should do. I'll just say that the noise of the settlement meant that I had to go deeper into the woods to hunt. Have a good day Aiyanna! I'm sure either Tino and I will try to visit you so. We'll certainly visit you in six months if we can't make it any sooner," he said as he hefted the deer over his shoulder.

"Um...Of course. I do have to ask that you aren't in the room when the birthing process is being done. It's already enough of an invasion of privacy to have to carry these babies. I would like to attempt to retain some level of dignity through all of this," huffed Aiyanna. Tino smiled. "Of course. We wouldn't want to infringe on your hospitality. We just want to be there to hold the babies before we go...and at least get to be close to them at least once. They're our family," he explained softly.

Aiyanna nodded. "Thank you Tino…" she said before he nodded and turned around. He walked back to the settlement, easily hauling the deer over his shoulder. Aiyanna nodded and went bck to her own settlement, frowning as she trudged back to her own camp through the mud. She rubbed her belly. "You two are definitely going to be evicted if you don't out when your six months are up," she huffed, grumbling about how her feet hurt.

 **Happy** **Super Bowl!I Lemme know what you guys think about the latest chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Baby's Coming

The six months passed by relatively quickly, the babies growing inside of Aiyanna's belly fairly quickly. She grumbled at how they kicked her and made her constantly have to pee. As her due date got closer, she decided to stay inside of her home. Dagny appeared at her elbow one particular day. "Did you want to go for a walk? Stretch your legs for a bit?" she asked. Aiyanna shook her head, huffing.

"It's too hot outside and my feet are swollen. I feel like a whale. The baby's won't stop kicking me and I'm developing a serious addition to that syrup thing and those beef patties the shaman showed me last month. My back hurts too," she muttered. Dagny sighed. "Okay okay, I'm sorry I asked. Speaking of those cakes and patties you like, were you hungry? You tend to be more grouchy when you're hungry," said Dagny.

Aiyanna started to ask before freezing. Before Dagny could ask what was wrong, Aiyanna started swearing profusely. Dagny felt tempted to cover her ears as Aiyanna clenched her belly, having become mostly belly during the last month of pregnancy. "What's wrong Aiyanna?" she asked hesitantly. "One of the babies are coming! Gah! Get the Shaman!" she shouted. Dagny blinked, not sure how she was going to do that, but immediately teleporting to the Shaman's hut.

The Shaman looked up and smiled, saying something in a language she couldn't understand. Dagny blinked. He could see her? She quickly did her best to flail her hands in such a way that she could at least convince him to go check on Aiyanna. The Shaman blinked before rocking his hands as if rocking a baby. Dagny stopped her flailing. _It was that easy?_ She nodded frantically, gently tugging on his arm.

Minutes later, they had sprinted into Aiyanna's room. The Shaman laid a satchel next to Native America before talking to her. Dagny fidgeted nervously. Aiyanna nodded at the Shaman before turning to Dagny. "It's going to be a long process. He says that the Earth told him it should be a three day labor period, which I'm absolutely looking forward too. You might want to get your brothers somehow," she muttered, rubbing her belly.

Dagny nodded. "O-Of course!" she muttered before teleporting quickly out of the room. She reappeared in the living room of Tino and Berwald's cottage. Berwald was writing by a candle and Tino was knitting happily by the fireplace. "Okay...They can't see or hear me...How do I get their attention?" she muttered, fidgeting nervously once again. In her fidgeting, she accidentally knocked a fireiron over. Both men looked up, frowning. "Was that you?" asked Berwald. Tino shook his head.

Dagny blinked and bit her lip. "Don't be too mad...I'm doing my best here," she muttered before she knocked over the rest of the fireplace set. Both men jumped up. "What's going on?" asked Tino, searching for his arrows. Dagny spotted her brother's stationary set and quickly scribbled a note now that he was away from the desk. "Y-Your pen is moving…" said Tino in a hushed voice. Berwald blinked and turned around, jumping back when he spotted the quill racing along the paper.

He hesitated to pull out a sword. On one hand, this could be a prank being done by Denmark, not that Berwald thought he'd be smart enough to pull it off. On the other hand, it could have been one of Norway's trolls. "What does it say?" asked Tino, interrupting Berwald's train of thought. Berwald hadn't noticed the quill stop moving and hesitantly approached it, hand on the hilt of his sword just in case something unexpected happened, well more so than what's already been done.

He picked up the document before reading it quickly and tucking it into his pocket. "We need to go," he muttered loudly, already throwing Tino his coat and putting his own on. "Where are we going?" asked Tino in confusion. He had put the coat on anyways and was already running to his boots. "The babies are being born. Dagny says it'll take three or four days. I'll send a messenger to tell Norway and Denmark that we've gone to the woods to have that camping retreat we've been talking about for some time and had already had it cleared with Leif and Aiyanna," said Berwald quickly.

"Better to go in person...They will know something's up if we send someone else in our place. I'll run and tell them. You get everything we need packed up and ready to go," said Tino, racing out of the house. Berwald quickly grabbed the overnight bag he was sharing with Tino and the bag Tino had packed with baby gifts. His hands were all sweaty as he walked out of his cottage. Tino raced back over after a few minutes. "We're good to go," he said.

Berwald nodded and they were outside Aiyanna's home within the hour. They entered to see Aiyanna walking around her small space, rubbing her back and belly. "How are you feeling? Should you really be up and walking about?" asked Tino. The Shaman raised his hand and made a calming gesture, laughing as he spoke in his native tongue. "I get stircrazy easily. Plus walking around helps distract me from the pain. Stupid contractions...The Shaman says it'll be a few more hours before baby number one comes out," she said.

They both let out a relieved sigh. "We were afraid we were going to miss it...Dagny wrote to us that you were getting close. I didn't know she could do that," said Tino. Aiyanna nodded. "She has been having the hardest time figuring out how to move things and to do so for a long period of time. I'm surprised she managed to do so long enough that she could write something to you. She must have really been fired up about the babies coming," said Aiyanna.

"Aren't you?" asked Berwald quietly, finding a spot out of the way so he could move out of the hut if she did go into labor. Aiyanna shrugged. "I've had a _lot_ of kids, so this isn't much of a big whoop at this point. It doesn't help that I was forced into this pregnancy, so I'm not very excited about any part of it. The only thing I'm somewhat curious or interested in is the fact that it somehow got transfered to me magically. I've never heard of that happening before...not after Earth told me her children in your part of the world died," she said.

"Oh...Well at least it's not the first time. I mean it's the first time Berwald and I have ever been there for a human birth..er nation birth. Our mother was a very private person and we were old enough to kind of wander off when it was happening to give her space," said Tino, rambling nervously. Aiyanna shrugged. "It's my first time having twins...I'm not liking that they're going to be born apart. Three days of agony," she muttered.

"We'll be happy to make you comfortable in anyway we possibly do so. We brought some pillows, a blanket, some food, medicine, everything the town midwife said would help," said Tino, unloading one of the bags he had hauled to her home. Aiyanna blinked in surprise that they would do such a nice thing. Hmm. If their brothers were more like them maybe she wouldn't have been so willing to kick them out. That thought was gently interrupted by the piercing pain of a contraction.

"Gah! Okay, that one really hurt!" she said before swearing. "M-Maybe you should sit down?" asked Tino uncertainly. "Fine but I may need some help," she mumbled, holding her belly tightly. Tino and Berwald sprang to her side and helped her sit down, the Shaman working quickly to arrange the pillows to support her. "There you go. Does that feel any better?" asked Tino nicely. She nodded before yelping at another contraction. "Dagny, not now," she growled.

"What is she saying?" asked Berwald, sounding worried. "She says that I should thank you for coming-" she muttered before swearing at another contraction. "I don't think she understands that the timing isn't the best right now," she huffed. Tino and Berwald exchanged a glance when she appeared to argue with Dagny. "No..No, now isn't the time. You're just getting yourself worked up over nothing, go bother someone else," snapped Aiyanna, rubbing her aching torso.

The Shaman stood up, saying something sharply. "He said, 'The Earth says it's time.' This is when I'll have to ask you all to leave. Only the Shaman should be in here to watch that thing come out of me," said Aiyanna. Before they could say anything, she cried out in pain and batted an seemingly imaginary person out of the way. "Dagny, I don't need you distracting me. Yes the baby's coming. One of them. Just.. fine but you either stand at my head or behind the Shaman," she hissed, panting as the pain started hitting her.

The men jumped up and rushed outside of the hut, taking their overnight bag with them. Dagny stood over Aiyanna worriedly. "What do I do? Do I do anything?" she asked, sounding flustered. Aiyanna pointed at her aggressively. "You. Shut up okay? I need to concentrate if I'm having this stupid baby. Keep an eye on your brothers. I don't want them wandering around my camp," she hissed. Dagny nodded, shutting up propmtly.

"...You think she'll be okay?" asked TIno quietly, as he leaned against the hut. Bewald nodded. "She and the baby will both be okay. The baby's birth shouldn't affect her status as a personification because it isn't her flesh and blood. The baby will be okay because she wouldn't have even gotten pregnant if it wasn't meant to be. Everything will be fine," said Berwald softly to his companion.

"I hope so...I hope it's a girl. We don't have enough girls in our family...But I suppose it would be a pretty rough land for a girl to grow up in. ...Can we really leave the babies here?" asked Tino, looking a little distraught. "They're baby Vikings, as Dan would say. They'll be able to hold their own. It's their land after all. They'll have their mother to look after them and their fathers should be coming for them eventually," said Berwald, leaning back. Tino sighed and nodded, taking that as a good answer.

A few hours pulled over and Berwald looked at the sky. "July first...It's going to be a cute baby," he said as he heard crying coming from inside. Tino jumped up and pulled Berwald into the hut, finding Aiyanna holding a squirming buddle tucked inside scraps of leather. The baby stopped crying at their presense and started whimpering, seeming to shuffle closer to his surrogate mother, tears still running down its face. "Dagny says this one's name is Matthew...I believe I'll call him Kanata for the time being though…" said Aiyanna, looking pale and covered in sweat.

The Shaman fininished cleaning her up and passed her a medicine he had made earlier. Aiyanna laid the baby carefully on her chest, her belly still slightly inflated from the second baby. She slowly finished the medicine before picking the baby back up. "C-Can I hold him?" asked Tino, sitting down next to her. Aiyanna nodded and gently passed the baby into his arms. Tino gasped slightly at the violet eyes that blinked back at him. "He has Lukas's eyes and her hair color," he said softly.

Berwald sat next to him, looking a little teary eyed. "Our nephew...Hello Matthew," he said, smiling as the baby wrapped tiny fingers around his thumb. Tino smiled. "He's so tiny...I can't believe this baby will be a nation someday," he said. "Or that he's England's kid," snorted Berwald. "He has a lot of Dagny in him. Just look at how sweet he is," said Tino, passing the baby to Berwald. Berwald's cheeks turned light pink. "Okay, you're right. He's the sweetest baby I've ever seen," he said.

The baby started to whimper again before crying, hiccuping in between cries. "Aww he's hungry," said Tino as Berwald mentally panicked. "What do I do?" asked Berwald in a voice that sounded calm to everyone but Tino. Tino took the baby and passed it to Aiyanna. Aiyanna sighed and started to feed it, Tino and Berwald turning to the bag of clothing they brought. Tino pulled out a blanket he had knitted, decorated with the leaves of a popular tree at the settlement.

Tino gently bundled the baby in the blanket, thinking it would be a lot softer than the leather he had been dressed in. They all froze as they heard something rustle outside the door and struggle with it. Berwald put a hand on the hilt of a knife inside his coat. Tino stood up to hide the baby, thinking it was one of his brothers. Instead, a white muzzzle poked through the door. Aiyanna relaxed. "It's Kumajiro," she said.

Both men went back to their places on the floor, watching as the bear cub waddled across the floor and both of their laps to get a better look at the baby. "Nanuq, this is Kanata or Matthew as Dagny calls him. Dagny wishes for you to bond with him and protect him. Is that why you're here?" she asked. The bear nodded slightly before licking the baby. Matthew stopped fussing and giggled before the both of them started glowing as the bond was confirmed.

"Is it okay for us to stay with you until the second baby is born? We'd be happy to help take care of Matthew so you can rest. We'll stay out of the way," said Tino. "...Would anyone miss you?" ased Aiyanna. "We told them we would be going exploring for about a week. They won't miss us for a while," said Berwald. Aiyanna let out a sigh. "Yes...I'd actually appreciate that a lot. I'm exhausted and I don't know how I'm going to go through this twice in a week," she said.

Tino took Matthew and gently rocked him. "Get some sleep. We'll wake you if he gets hungry again. We brought everything we thought we might need to take care of the babies. You just focus on getting better," he said. Aiyanna nodded and leaned back on the pillows they brought her, falling asleep quickly. The baby suckled on a corner of the blanket, getting drool everywhere.

Matthew nuzzled Tino's chest before falling asleep, putting a thumb in its mouth. "Berwald, you got to draw this. He is the cutest thing I've ever held," gushed Tino. Berwald nodded and silently pulled out a piece of parchment and some ink, quickly doing his best to draw a portrait of the baby. When he was done, he set it aside to dry. "Should we be worried that Matthew bonded so quickly? Why would he need Kumajiro?" he asked quietly.

"He'll be here with no parents for a while. Sure he'll have Aiyanna to keep an eye on him from time to time but no blood family will be here for him. That and I think it's just Dagny's gift to him. A way for her to feel that someone's looking after them when she's gone," said Tino, just as quietly as not to wake Aiyanna or the baby. Berwald nodded and drew up a second set of drawings for himself. "What guardian do you think the second baby will have?" he asked. Tino shrugged.

"We don't even know the gender of the baby. Twins though. You can tell they're Britain's kids...his family is pretty notorious for having them run in the family. He and his brothers love to talk about how it means they're a strong people and come from good, pure, blood," said Tino. "Let's hope the babies don't inherit their ego," huffed Berwald. Tino laughed. "Well, I agree that I wish the children will take more after Dagny instead of Arthur," he said. "Or Mathais," grumbled Berwald.

"He isn't so bad...He can be nice," said Tino. Berwald just simply nodded before taking the sleeping baby, smiling at it. "At least it's not scared of me," he said. Tino smiled. "I don't see why you should be. You're his uncle," he said. A parchement landed in Tino's lap, making him blink in surprise. "...We're also it's godparents," he said. Berwald frowned. "What?" he asked, looking doubtful. Tino held up the paper. "This is Dagny's writing. That's what it says," he said.

"...Are you there?" asked Berwald softly, "Dagny, are you here with us? Can you hear us?" he asked. There was a few second delay before one of his quills made it's way across another piece of parchement, quivering. "What does it say?" asked Tino, picking it up when the quill appeared to have stopped moving. "It says, 'You're the godparents. You're the only ones I can trust with this task. I would ask Lukas but he would freak out. You two have been there for me and helped me keep my children safe. I would be honored to have you look after the two of them'," said Berwald.

Tino teared up. "We would love to Dagny...We promise we'll do what we believe to be in the babies' best interests. We'll take care of them to the best of our abilities," he said. Berwald nodded in silent agreement. They felt a warm breeze surround them as if she was hugging them both before it disappeared. "Is she still here?" asked Tino. The flap blew opened as if she was leaving. "I guess she decided to get a breath of fresh air," said Berwald.

Tino and Berwald spent all night taking turns rocking the baby when it woke. They were slightly worried that it didn't seem to cry very much, but figured that in this case it was a good thing. It was bad enough that the baby constantly woke up. The last thing they needed was it to be awake and crying at the same time. They had to wake up Aiyanna a few times to have her feed the baby. Luckily, Matthew fell asleep quickly after each feeding.

The next few days were nothing to call home about. Matthew turned out to be a surprisingly sweet and easy baby. He hardly fussed. He hardly cried. When he did cry, it was more of a whimper that was quiet cute. Aiyanna was thankful. The last thing she needed was to raise too troublemakers at the same time. If baby number one was so easy going, baby number too will probably be just as a much of a sweetie. She might actually find herself enjoying taking care of the two.

Then came the cay for the second baby to be born. Aiyanna went to bed feeling perfectly fine but woke up at the crack of dawn, curled up in pain. Her frantic breaths woke Matthew, who slept next to her for convienence of night time feedings. His cries woke up both Tino and Berwald. Berwald jumped up and ran for the Shaman while Tino allowed Aiyanna to crush his hand as he tried to mutter supportive and calming lines.

Berwald came back, practically dragging the Shaman behind in his hurry. He went wide-eyed when he spotted the shouting, crying woman. "Was it this bad last time?" he asked. Aiyanna shook her head, swearing in her native language. The Shaman frowned and ran over to her, taking a quick look before snapping something at Aiyanna. "What's going on? Is the baby alright?" asked Tino. "He said that the baby is coming out feet first. He needs me to stop pushing so he can correct it," she hissed.

"Do you need us to go? I know you made that a requirement…" said Tino, hesitating. The Shaman grabbed Berwald and handed him four tools, calling each a different name in his language, before turning to fix the way the baby was coming out. Berwald looked at Tino in surprise before the Shaman barked a name of a tool. Berwald quickly handed it to him, paling at the sight as the Shaman attempted to move the baby around.

After a few minutes, the Shaman nodded in satisfaction and pulled the child out with Aiyanna's efforts. Aiyanna sagged in relief when the child was finally birthed. "Another boy," she mused as the child was cleaned and placed into her arms. Tino bounced Matthew gently. "Is he okay?" he asked a bit frantically. Aiyanna nodded, looking a bit pale. "Yes, he's healthy...He wasn't turned around the wrong way for too long to do any damage according to Dagny and the Shaman," she said.

The baby was red with how hard he was crying and squealing. Aiyanna sighed and started feeding him, the crying instantly stopping. "Dagny said she wants to call this one Alfred...His name from my people will be Dyami. Cheveyo will look after him when Dagny and I cannot," she said, hearing a moo from outside confirm that fact. Tino smiled. "I want to see his eyes. I hope he isn't the spitting image of Arthur," he said.

Aiyanna finished feeding the baby and gently tickled it into opening its eyes. They all froze. "Dagny's eyes…" whispered Tino. Berwald smiled, setting down the tools. "Can I hold him?" he asked quietly. Aiyanna nodded and handed him the baby, freezing. "...Dagny's leaving," she said in a hushed whisper. Tino and Berwald looked confused. "What do you mean?" asked Tino.

"She just kissed both babies...and told them goodbye. She's thanked me, hugged the two of you...and disappeared," said Aiyanna in a hushed voice, looking completely thrown into a tailspin. Tino's eyes widened. "I know she had to go when the babies were born...but so soon? They were literally just born…" he said. "...It was the conditions of her staying around for this long...she'll still be able to pop in and out but not very often or very long," said Aiyanna.

"I can't believe she's just...gone," said Tino in a hushed voice. Aiyanna shrugged, wincing. "She had to go at some point, couldn't just hang around forever. It's not healthy. Besides, she couldn't have existed as long as her children did. As soon as they were born, the land she represented was to be split between them," said Aiyanna, laying down and pulling the blankets over herself.

"But...There have been ancients who were able to exist at the same time their children did. That doesn't make any sense!" said Tino, gently rocking the colicky baby to sleep. "Exactly. Ancients. Dagny was never an ancient and was never to be considered as such. She was not going to ever have that kind of influence. The most she could do was pass her legacy onto her children and hope they would preserve the memory of her. A parent could only ever be so lucky," said Aiyanna tiredly.

"She did have an influence. On all of us. How can you say she never could have been considered-" Aiyanna cut Tino off. "I'm not saying she didn't have an influence. Of course she did. She changed each and every one of us in little ways. What she didn't have was an empire. A handful of subserviant colonies or whatever you call your conquered personifications. What she did have was her family and friends. And these two boys. It's up to them to do their mother proud and prove that all of this was worth it," she said.

 **Sorry for not updating last week. It kinda slipped my mind. Reviews are appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20: My Only Friend, The End

After a few days, Tino and Berwald came home empty handed, nothing but their half emptied bags. Neither of them could bear to ask for the blankets and pillows back, not after seeing how much the boys enjoyed them. Besides, they secretly wanted to leave the boys as many things as possible so they would be more likely to have something to remember them and their family by.

"Berwald, what happened to your braclet?" asked Tino quietly. Berwald blinked and rubbed the wrist where it used to be tied. "I left it for the babies...What happened to yours?" he asked. Tino smiled slightly. "We had the same idea. I left it for the babies...They should have something to remember their mother by. The two of us have plenty of things to do that...and the memories. They need it more," he said.

"...You think we're gonna see them again?" asked Berwald. Tino grinned at him. "Of course we will. They're still young. They have time to develop into nice young men. By then I'm sure we'll all be very close. We probably won't have to keep the secret from Norway all that long. I say a couple of decades, fifty years tops, we'll be seeing them again. Don't worry Swede. You think they'll be fine on their own til then?" asked Tino, ending on a more serious tone.

Berwald nodded, pausing in front of their door. "They're our blood. Offspring of Vikings. And that England kid was tough. They'll make it. You're right about one thing. We'll see them again and they'll be happy and healthy. Let's just hope that Arthur doesn't ruin them too much. Or his brothers," said Berwald. Tino smiled and entered the house, placing a portrait of the two babies within one of his diaries so he wouldn't ever lose them.

 **Thanks so much for reading! The sequel, Hero's Legacy will be out next week. I'd like to thank all those who read and especially to those who reviewed the story. Special thanks to** **Aquafin and GreyLady1545 for their nearly weekly reviews. Readers like you are what really keeps me motivated to write! Thanks to all other reviewers who have posted reactions to the story and to those who volunteered historical information they wanted to see get included in the series. Hope to hear your opinions on the sequel! I so enjoyed playing with your emotions these past few months and will continue to do so.**


End file.
